Staying Connected
by financebabe
Summary: Stephanie agrees to help a MM when he is shipped out for nine months. This is a story of friendship and love that develops across the miles and through difficult circumstances.
1. Begging for Favors

_None of the characters are mine, they all belong to JE. I'm just getting my kicks making them do what I want for a change._

**Chapter 1 – Begging for Favors**

"You've got mail!" popped up on my screen. It used to be such a thrilling message to know I'd received a note during the monotony of running searches on the three days I worked at RangeMan each week. Lately however, I noticed the guys had taken to asking for my help via e-mail instead of coming to me personally.

This way they could lay out their whole case and know I would listen to their plea instead of cutting them off to say no right away. I've always been a sucker for a sad story and the guys knew I'd agree to anything if they made their reasoning compelling enough.

I stared at the message prompt for a good five minutes while I finished off a chocolate TastyKake. Then I decided to pull up my big girl pants and see what was waiting for me. The message was from Lester and read:

"Hey Beautiful! Sorry for the short notice, but I was to work a surveillance shift from 6 to 10 tonight with Hal. I can't make it because the girl I've been seeing asked me to go to her niece's ballet recital. I really don't want to go to a girly thing like that but she said it would mean so much to her and I really like her so I think if I go it would show her how much I like her. That would show her how much I like her, right? Anyway, please would you be able to work that shift for me? I'd be so grateful. Love your favorite Range Man, Les."

I hit reply before typing, "Of course I'll do it, you did say please. BTW, if you want some extra points with the girl carry a single pink rose to give to her niece when it is over. Steph."

Great. So much for giving myself a pedicure and trying out the Roadster Red color I just picked up while eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's latest creation. I loved my time with the guys and I liked the steady paycheck that working here provided me, but sometimes it was nice to be alone and do something for myself.

They guys always told me thank you, or that they were grateful, but they were each careful to stop short of saying they owed me a favor for the help.

It wouldn't be that bad. Les said that Hal would be my partner for the evening and he was a nice guy. Over the last month I'd filled in for the guys more and more often and ended up working with Hal at least a half dozen times. I think he has finally gotten over the stun gun incident from when we first met and relaxed around me.

The last time he brought me a Hershey Bar and gave it to me half way through the shift. I told him the only thing better than a surprise of chocolate was having some peanut butter to dip it in. He looked at me like I was crazy and asked why I didn't just get a peanut butter cup if I wanted the two together. I tried explaining how the creaminess of fresh peanut butter complimented the soft melting chocolate but I don't think he understood a word I was saying. These guys may be great to look at, but they just don't understand food.

Since I was going to be working late tonight, I decided to take off early. I had laundry that needed to be done and figured if I had an excuse of having to be at work by 6:00 then my mother couldn't force me to stay for dinner.

I pulled up to my parent's house and noticed my Grandmother standing in the door way wearing a yellow tube top and black yoga pants. The fact that it was the middle of February obviously meant nothing to her. I got my basket of clothes from the back of my current mode of transportation (which was a rust color Ford Escape) and went in.

"Stephanie," My mother called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mom," I yelled back walking toward her voice still carrying my clothes.

She came around the corner quickly, slamming the door to the panty as though the queen's jewels were hidden in there and she did not want them discovered. Grandma Mazur came up behind me, "If there are jewels in there they belong to Jim Beam, not the queen."

"Mother," my mom screeched. "Stephanie, just put your laundry by the washer, I'll take care of it for you tonight. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked while turning around to get a plate down and filling it with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

She would never say the words, but her actions were telling me she was glad I stopped by.

While pouring milk she asked, "Did you hear about Carolyn Lipouski's daughter?"

I shook my head that I had not. "She got engaged last night to a real estate developer from Newark. Her mother called me this morning to tell me the good news and ask when you and Joseph were getting married."

I nearly choked on my cookie.

"Stephanie, it's a perfectly reasonable question. You aren't getting any younger, and Joe is the only person who would accept your crazy job. I know you two aren't seeing as much of each other right now, but I think you need to begin putting some real thought into what is going to happen in five years when you aren't as fit and pretty and you can't keep up this foolishness. Who will want you then?" She asked.

Finally getting the cookie out of my wind pipe I replied, "Wait, I am not marrying Joe. I'm not even dating Joe, he is dating a teacher named Julie and I think they are very happy."

At those words my mother's hand involuntarily went to the pantry door, but she stopped herself before pulling anything out and took one of my cookies instead. "I know you say that now, but you two have known each other for years. If you gave him a little attention I'm sure he would forget all about this school teacher and ask you to marry him."

"No, he wouldn't Mom. Joe and I spent a lot of time working out that we are not meant to be married to each other. We would kill each other in the first six months. We are just friends, we have lunch or catch up over beer and a game occasionally, but that is all we will ever be." I looked down at my watch and saw it was 5:30.

"I have to go; I have a shift at work." I tossed out as an excuse to leave during this train wreck of a conversation.

"Wait," She called out after me. "Here, take these and I'll have your clothes ready in the morning." She offered me cookies and clean laundry as an apology. I'm not so proud that I couldn't accept them.

"Thanks, Mom," I said over my shoulder after grabbing the bag of fresh baked heaven.

There was an unusual amount of traffic slowing me down so that by the time I got to Haywood, Hal was leaning against an Explorer with his arms and ankles crossed.

Perhaps it was the lighting but something about Hal seemed different tonight. For the first time, he looked really built. I'd never noticed before but the face that I found so innocent in the office, could also be rugged and handsome. He had a sculpted jaw that led to a clef chin. His brown hair was kept short and I'm sure it would feel velvety soft if I ran my fingers through it. His round hazel eyes were looking out of the garage at nothing in particular giving him the air of a man lost deep in thought. I always knew Hal fit the RangeMan mold of tall, handsome and muscular, but tonight he seemed - dangerous.

Parking next to him, I took a deep breath, grabbed my now half empty bag of cookies and got out.

"Ready to go, Hal?" I asked.

My voice seemed to snap him from his stupor and he nodded before opening the driver's side door and getting in.

We parked across the street from Grant Lee's home. Lee was a high dollar skip RangeMan sought to capture wanted for abuse and embezzlement. Apparently he stole nearly a million dollars over five years from the car dealership where he was the finance manager. He dated some of the office staff who would mysteriously resign after going out with him and then resurface in town sporting bruised faces and broken bones. This was not a nice guy.

"Do you think we'll see him tonight?" I asked, praying the answer would be no.

"I doubt it," Hal said to my great relief. "He usually goes out in the evenings so I would think it would be well after our shift before he stumbled back home."

I opened my bag and offered a cookie to Hal expecting him to say no since he was a Merry Man and they were not allowed to indulge in such sugary goodness. Honestly, I hoped he would say no because there were only three left and I deserved them since I had to put up with yet another Joe lecture.

He did the signature RangeMan move of raising an eyebrow at me before saying, "What kind are they?"

I was surprised by the question and forgot to turn off my sarcasm when I opened my mouth to respond, "Chocolate Chip made with a dash of guilt."

Hal softly laughed at my answer and reached in the bag to take one of my cookies. I was going to be upset about it until he did something I never expected. Hal bit into the cookie and as he began to chew a small low moan rumbled in this throat. I thought it was a delicious sound and hoped I would hear him do it again.

"I don't know if guilt is the secret ingredient or not, but those are great." Hal said licking the melted chocolate off of his thumb. I was suddenly hit with a secret urge to be his thumb. Despite it being cold outside I had to crack the window. Hal looked at me, but said nothing.

"What's with the guilt?" He finally asked realizing for once in my life I wasn't being chatty.

"My mom had to endure a call from a neighbor whose daughter just got engaged. Of course that means I had to endure the lecture where she points out my age and tries to convince me that Joe is my last chance at happiness, therefore I should quit my job and throw myself at him." What was with my inability to keep my thoughts in my head tonight? Hal is not the guy I expected to spill my guts to.

"Do you want to throw yourself at him?" He asked seriously.

"God no!" I exclaimed showing how truly repulsive the idea was to me. I felt the need to back pedal a little, "It's not that Joe isn't a good friend, and we have quite a history, but we realized at Halloween we don't want the same thing in life and by trying to stay together we were destroying any hope we had of remaining friends. So we called it quits and were able to salvage what was good about us by taking the possibility of a future away."

"And she doesn't accept that." Hal concluded.

"No, she thinks I'll ruin my chance at happiness by continuing to do a job that mortifies her and in the next five years I'll lose my looks and every chance I ever had to settle down." I explained. "Of course once she got her words out, I think she felt bad about being so direct, thus the bag of cookies."

"Too bad you had to sit through that. Does it make the cookies taste bad?" He asked with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Absolutely not. My mother may not understand what makes me tick, but when it comes to meeting my need for dessert no one tops her." Having said that I quickly took the last cookie out of the bag and balled up the trash.

Hal's eyes got bigger and I realized he was staring at the final cookie. I moved it slowly up watching his eyes follow the arc toward my face. Three inches from my mouth my conscience got the better of me and I stopped, broke the soft cookie in half and held out a piece to him.

The smile he gave me in return was worth it.

Two hours into our shift I had used up my ability to sit still and was now getting antsy and in need of entertainment.

Either he understood this, or he was desperate enough to try anything to keep me occupied so that I would sit still.

Hal stated, "You've been filling in for a lot of the guys lately. I know they really appreciate it."

"I guess so. I think they ask because they know I'll say yes." I explained.

"You don't want to do it?" He asked.

"Not always, but I have a hard time saying no. I think the guys have learned my weak spot is when they say please so they pull out the big gun and can rely on the fact I'll do it." I offered.

"Why do have a hard time saying no?" He followed up.

"I guess I feel like I owe them. They've done so much for me: body guard, transporting my skips, trips to the ER, checking on and watching over me and I feel like taking an occasional shift here and there is a small thing that I can do to repay that." It sounded pitiful when I said it aloud but it was true.

"Ah, more guilt," Hal summed up.

"Not exactly. I guess it is more friendship. I like the guys, I genuinely want to help them and these types of things I can do so I feel like I should do them. You all have done so much to show me that you care for me, and this is a small thing I can do to return the favor." I thought that explanation sounded better.

"So you consider us your friends?" He asked.

"I consider you all my closest friends, which is strange because I know so little about you, but I guess my gut tells me what you don't." I offered.

"What does it tell you?" He seemed really interested now.

"Well, it tells me that you are men of honor, you have served our country and now you are serving our community by keeping it safe. That you are protectors, I know from the number of times you have taken care of me or arrived at just the right moment to prevent something truly horrible from happening. That you are caring, I know from the sea of black that greets me every time I leave the ER." As I began my list I realized just how wonderful these guys really were. I guess I always knew it, but speaking it made it seem even truer.

"But most of all, none of you tell me what I can't do. I'm sure it would make your lives easier if I would quit my work for Vinnie, but you have never told me I should. That type of support means a lot to me. I'm not used to it from my family or even from Joe, so it tells me you guys are friends in the truest sense of the word." I finished.

Hal was silent which gave me a few minutes to think over what I'd just admitted. My doubts began to creep up and I couldn't help but ask, "Do you guys think I should stop working for Vinnie? Would it make your lives easier?"

Hal took his eyes off the skip's house to look at me when he answered. "Stephanie, to be honest it would be easier if you quit, but not better. If we never had to check on you, or pull up a tracker to hunt you down we would have more time. If we never had to search for a stalker or take body guard shifts then working the rotations would be simpler. But don't confuse that fact with the thought it is something we would want."

"I don't understand. If it gave you more free time, isn't that something you want?" I asked afraid to hear the answer.

"No." He gave me a patented one word answer. I waited hoping he would continue on his own, but he seemed to have shut down.

"Hal, don't leave it there," I pleaded before brining out the big gun myself, "Please."

He took a deep breathe before saying, "Do you realize over the last six months there hasn't been a scheduled Bomber shift on the calendar?"

That didn't seem right. I knew I'd had two stalkers in that time and spent nearly a month with a tail from RangeMan if not a guy in the car with me.

Apparently my confusion showed on my face because he started talking again. "All the times you've had one of us with you it was because we volunteered. We want to be with you, hell there have been times that we have fought for the privilege. So, even though it might make our lives simpler, if you gave up something you love to do, our lives would lose something too. We like seeing you when get your guy. We like watching you show your emotions so freely because most of us can't. We see you living your life; really living it, and we get something from knowing we are helping with that."

He stopped talking to look at me. "I don't think I'm saying this very well. This is why I usually don't talk."

"No. It's just a lot to take in. The thought that you guys do all that you have done because you want to, not because you are forced to is - humbling." I explained.

"Why?" Hal wondered.

"Because it means I was right, you guys really are my friends. Now I'm glad I don't say no when I'm asked for favors." I said trying to lighten the mood in the car.

"I'm not saying that they don't take advantage of your kindness from time to time. I think most of the guys know the power of the word please with you." Hal added.

"What about you?" I questioned.

"What about me?" He countered.

"I don't think you have ever asked me for a favor." I stated trying to wrack my brain quickly to verify that as fact.

"Well…" Hal began stumbling to find the next word in his sentence. Even in the dark I could see he was blushing.

"Whatever it is, after this conversation I can tell you I'll do it. What do you need?" I asked, trying to make it easy on him.

"Be careful about volunteering for something until you know what it is." He cautioned.

"I'll file that tidbit away for future use. Now what do you want to ask me?" I pressed.

He laid his head back on the headrest continuing to stare straight ahead. "Did you know I'm in the Navy?"

"I think I knew you served there, weren't you a SEAL?" I asked.

"Yes, I still am. It's not something you give up even if you retire." He offered as answer to my question before beginning. "I served full-time for ten years, then I moved to a group of SEALs who were activated only for specific operations which I have continued to do on an as needed basis for the last five years. My contract is ending and I've decided not to renew, but before I can leave I have a final commitment to fulfill." He explained.

"Is that where you are when you disappear for long stretches?" I asked.

He nodded. "This time I will be gone for nine months, give or take a little. I will be working with a new group of SEALs to further their training to perform the types of missions I have run for the last five years. There may also be three or four weekend engagements I will fulfill during this period."

"When do you leave?" I interrupted.

"Five days." There was a silence after that answer as I adjusted to the fact that in five short days I wouldn't see Hal again until December. He was one of the more special Merry Men to me. After taking advantage of his trusting nature when I first met him, he remained quiet but devoted to me. I realized I didn't like the idea of him going away.

"Are you looking forward to it?" I wondered.

"Part of it. I like the work, the action, the pushing of limits to see what you can do and what the guy next to you can do. But, the last time I went away for an extended period my return was hard. The guys at RangeMan had shared all kinds of cases and experiences and it took months before I felt like I was a part of them again. Being gone this time for even longer will make it harder." He explained.

"How can I help you?" I had no idea what I could do to prevent the disconnect, but I was willing to do anything he asked of me.

He risked a quick glance at me, I assume to see if I was sincere before continuing. "I'm going to be stationed in California for most of my time using a base there as my launch point for any operations. I'll have daily access to a computer and the internet and wondered…" He paused. His head was lower now and the tough guy I saw in the garage was gone replaced by a shy man who was embarrassed by what he was saying. Finding the words, or the courage, he continued, "I wondered if you would be willing to send me an occasional e-mail to let me know what the guys are up to and what is going on so that when I come back I will know what everybody is talking about." He blurted out.

I let out a deep breath. He was anxious to ask me about such a simple thing. "Of course I'll do that! I'd love to." I answered honestly.

He turned back to look at me and his entire face was lit up with a grin. I realized the dangerous side of Hal was back. I decided to try and get some of his background from the guys after he left. There must be a lot more to him than I thought if he was being asked to train SEALs. I assumed that meant he was one of the best.

I was brought out of my musings by flashing lights behind us. Our back up had arrived and we promptly left for the office.

The next few days ran like normal and all too soon Hal's last day in the office was upon us. I wanted to do something for him but couldn't come up with a single gift that would tell him that he would be missed. Finally, as I was debating whether I needed to get out of bed that exact moment or if a few more hours of sleep might improve my day, I had an inspiration.

Dashing out of bed to grab my phone I dialed my mother.

"Stephanie, what's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

"Nothing's wrong Mom, I just need a favor." I explained.

"What's happened?" She asked, clearly not understanding the concept of a favor.

"Nothing's happened," I growled in a frustrated tone.

"Then why are you calling me at 7:00 in the morning. You never wake up this early unless something is wrong." She explained.

I wanted to tell her that wasn't true and play the role of the offended daughter, but she had a point. I decided to just blurt out what I needed. "Mom I need a big bag of your homemade chocolate chip cookies as soon as possible."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"One of my good friends is leaving for a tour of duty in the Navy this afternoon. I shared some of your cookies with him the last time you made some and he thought they were delicious. I figured it would make a nice going away present for him to have a little piece of home with him on the trip out to his base." I told her hoping she would help me and not make a big deal out of it.

"Of course I'll help you. I made a full batch last night because Valerie was going to drop off the girls this afternoon. How about I box these up for you and I'll make some new ones for the girls later." She offered.

Who was this woman who was being helpful and considerate?

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Stephanie, don't act so surprised. I have a heart you know. Besides, your father was in the army early in our marriage and I remember a care package I sent to him that included some baked goodies. He wrote me a letter I still have to this day telling me how much it meant to him and all the guys serving with him. I can't believe you would think I wouldn't understand this." She stated offended.

"Can you help me wrap them too, so they will look like a present?" I pressed.

"Stop by when you're ready and I'll have them all done up for you." Mom told me.

I hung up and got dressed with a smile on my face. I knew my dad was in the military for a while after my folks were married but I never heard either of them speak of it. Maybe later I would talk to my dad and ask him for suggestions of things I could send to Hal to remind him of home while he was gone. If he could receive e-mail, surely he could also get a care package from time to time.

Feeling good about my plan I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. I put on my Cat boots and realized I looked like I was channeling my inner Paul Bunyan. To soften the look I pulled my hair back down and let my wild curls go free running a little of Mr. Alexander's taming gel through them with my fingers. Great, now I looked like Paul Bunyan in need of a hair cut. I didn't have time to curl it so this would just have to do.

I stopped by my parent's house on my way into work and true to her word Mom had filled a cake box with cookies and wrapped it in red paper sticking a bow on top to complete the look. "I put tissue paper inside to keep the cookies from breaking. There are eight dozen in there so he can share." She explained as I thanked her for doing this.

My mother might not understand my job, but she understands cookies and a desire to feed people. Finally we had a language we could speak together.

I drove to Haywood as quickly as possible and walked in to see Hal cleaning off his desk. A few guys stopped by to pat him on the shoulder or offer a "see you around" as a parting greeting. This was a part of their way of life so it didn't seem to faze any of them.

I snuck up on him and put the box on his desk while his back was to me. "Surprise," I said causing him to spin around quickly in alarm.

It was fun to startle somebody. Now I understood why the guys insisted on sneaking up on me.

He looked at the box and up to me confused.

"It won't bite or explode. Open it." I instructed as I sat on the edge of his desk.

"Steph, you didn't need to do this." He said but the fact that he tore the paper off told me he was glad I did.

He lifted the box and his entire face lit up at the sight. Taking a deep breath over the box he exhaled with a soft moan similar to the one he made while we were working together. "Were these made with your mother's secret ingredient?" He asked.

"No guilt at all," I said stealing one while the lid was off. "It makes them taste twice as good," I warned taking a small bite of my plunder.

"That's not possible," He argued stealing the remaining cookie from my hand and putting the whole thing in his mouth at once." He closed his eyes briefly while he chewed. "I stand corrected. These are better."

I brushed a crumb off of his lip allowing my thumb to linger on his sun kissed skin briefly.

"Are you going to give me your e-mail address and your snail mail details too?" I asked trying to get a hold of my temporarily sidetracked brain.

He pulled a piece of paper out of a side drawer and handed it to me. "I really appreciate you doing this. I know you are busy so I don't expect to hear from you often, but any details about home will help me stay connected while I'm gone."

There was an awkward silence between us for a minute before I broke it by asking, "Do you need a lift to the airport?"

He shook his head no. "My transportation has been arranged by Uncle Sam. I'll be leaving from a smaller airstrip outside of town."

I was suddenly saddened by the idea of one of my guys leaving. I knew he had a few more things to do and sitting here watching him was a bad idea so I slid off the edge of his desk and leaned over to give him a hug.

I whispered in his ear, "You take care of yourself, Hal. And while you are gone I'll be sure you are up to speed about what's happening here." I pulled back a little and placed a soft kiss on his cheek before straightening up.

Hal's tan face had a rosy tint to it telling me my affection was making him blush. I thought it was cute but I didn't want to make him uncomfortable so I straightened up and walked away holding the paper he had given me tightly in my hands.

I had a mission. For the next nine months Hall was going to know he had friends in Trenton and that they remembered and missed him. I knew I would need some help, so I walked straight to the one person that always helped me when I needed it.

"Babe," he said as a question wondering why it looked like I was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

Shutting the door and pulling me into his arms Ranger rocked me back and forth slowly while I allowed a few tears to slide down my face. I couldn't explain why I was so upset about Hal leaving. I was not as close to him as I was Ranger or Tank or even Bobby or Lester. But I still thought of him as a part of my family and it hurt to lose your family.

"I know Babe," Ranger said. "But he'll be back and what you have agreed to do for him is a good thing. It will help when he gets homesick and it will make coming back easier to know he has a home here waiting for him."

"How did you…" I started to ask but stopped realizing this was Batman and he wouldn't tell me anyway.

"Babe," His response was all the explanation I was going to get.


	2. Touching Base

_None of the characters belong to me; JE gets all the credit and the money. In this story, I get to have all the fun._

**Chapter 2 – Touching Base**

February 15th

My day drug on and I found that even when my spoon scraped the bottom of the Ben and Jerry's carton I wasn't feeling any better than when I got home.

I was restless and the movie flashing on my television wasn't holding my interest so I gave up and shut it off. I realized I was driving myself crazy with the pent up energy I suddenly had and wondered if this was what it was like for the guys when they had to work with me in a confined space.

It was too late to go to my parent's house or call the girls to get together. Finally I couldn't take it anymore because I couldn't get comfortable or sit still so I changed into sweats and a jacket and took off for a run.

I'd never seen the attraction before. But, desperate times call for desperate measures. In thirty minutes I was sweating despite the cold breeze blowing in my face, and I was beginning to lean over because of a pain in my side. However, I couldn't deny the fact that my mind was beginning to focus. I realized I was worried and when I searched through all the possible things I could be worried about I landed on Hal. I didn't sense he was any danger, I just wondered if he were lonely.

I realized that while running was a great way to center my thoughts, it was also a way to have a heart attack with all the gasping for breath I was doing. I stopped, turned around and walked the fifty minutes back home.

After a shower I slipped into my cotton pj's and booted up my lap top. I had used the quiet of the walk home to begin composing a note and once my e-mail account on-line was up I quickly typed in what I had come up with.

"Hey Hal! How are the cookies? I'm hoping a nosey neighbor on the flight over didn't help to relieve you of any. I was thinking about you tonight and thought you might appreciate a friendly note waiting for you the first time you checked in from California. Fortunately, nothing happened in the ten hours since you left, but that leaves me with very little to share. I can admit that I was feeling out of sorts tonight and decided to take a page from the RangeMan book and took a run. It didn't take long before I remembered why I don't run so I turned around and came back home. Of course the pint of Ben and Jerry's I ate right before heading out probably didn't help much either. Anyway, I hope you are settled, and if there is anything you would like to know from Jersey, feel free to ask. Take care of yourself. – Steph."

I felt better as soon as I pressed send and went to bed, falling asleep easily.

The next day snow was falling and I debating staying home but thought I should check in with the girls at the office and see if Connie had any files for me.

Lula was kind enough to relieve me of the box of doughnuts weighing down my arms as soon as I walked in the bonds office.

"Hey, White Girl, Why you down?" She asked.

"Who said I was down?" I asked, "I just woke up, I haven't been awake long enough to be upset over something."

"I don't know. Your face look down to me. Why don't you tell me and Connie what's on your mind." Lula offered pulling an office chair on wheels around the desk and sitting beside me with the doughnuts in her lap.

They were both staring at me as though they expected some earth shattering announcement. I decided to go with the truth.

"You guys know Hal from RangeMan, right?"

They both nodded and ate more of their doughnuts letting me continue.

"He has to go to California for the next nine months to finish out his last contract with the Navy. While he's gone he asked me to e-mail him so he stays up on the latest news from home; that way when he gets back he'll still feel connected." I explained.

"Okay," Lula said around a bite of a Boston Cream, "What's that got to do with you being down?"

"I guess I'm used to all the guys being there like a family and when one of them is missing for this long it feels off." I confessed.

"You ain't holding out on us, are you? You got a thing for Mr. Quiet Guy?" Lula asked.

"No, we're just friends. But I feel bad, he's out there with no friends and he's afraid that when he gets back he will feel like an outsider with his friends here. I wish I could help him more than just sending a few notes back and forth." I offered.

Lula's eyes squinted and I knew she was cooking up a plan. "You want to keep him from getting lonely and remind him of home, right?"

"Yes." I answered growing nervous at what Lula was thinking.

"Then we need to go shopping," She jumped up, not bothering to brush the fallen sugar off her spandex skirt.

"Why shopping?" I demanded.

"Girl, you need some cheering up and Macy's can do that. Plus, we need to get a snow globe." She finished as though her explanation was self evident.

"Why do we need a snow globe?" I asked.

"You can send it to Mr. Quiet Guy to remind him of home. It's snowing – he ain't gonna see that in California. Everybody feels better when they get a present." She finished making a great deal of sense.

I decided to take it one step further. Seeing an empty office supply box next to the door I asked Connie if I could have it.

"It saves me the trouble of throwing it out." She agreed.

I hastily took the box and followed Lula out to my Escape for a little retail therapy.

Driving back to Haywood after we were finished shopping, I had to agree with Lula, I did feel better. I took the box in and sat it on Hal's empty Desk with a sign above it that said, "Hal's box – Will be Mailed February 25th."

Then I went to my cubicle to send out an explanation to everyone.

Selecting all staff as my e-mail recipient I wrote:

"Hey guys! As you know Hal is gone finishing his contract with the Navy. But he will be coming back in December. In order to remind him of home and help him realize he is missed I put a box on his desk that I would like you to help me fill up. I'll mail it to him in ten days so you have that long to come up with one thing each to put in there. And, if you expect me to cover your shifts anymore, you better help me fill that box up. It would be great if you could let him know who each item is from and why you're including it if it isn't self explanatory. If you have any questions, you know where to find me. ~Steph."

Hoping the guys would do this the easy way, I pressed send. But, I made up my mind I would track them down if nothing appeared with in a couple of days. I was going to keep them mindful of their friend no matter what.

I decided as long as I was here I would run the search in my in-box and when I got up to leave I turned around into a mass of muscle belonging to Ranger.

"Got your e-mail, Babe." He began.

"Good. I hope the guys will help me pull some stuff together. Depending on how it goes I may do a box every month. Anybody can reach out once or twice but the continued reminders will help him know we haven't forgotten." I explained my thought behind it.

"I think it's a good idea and I know he'll appreciate it. I don't think they'll give you any trouble, but you may need to offer some encouragement to get them to help." He finished.

Hmm. What kind of encouragement could I offer?

I was interrupted from my thought by Ranger's soft chuckle. "I'm sure you'll think of something, Babe." He said before tucking a curl behind my ear and walking away.

When I got home and fed Rex he didn't seem all that excited about my plan of sending regular packages to Hal. I didn't let that dampen my enthusiasm for the idea though.

I turned on my computer and made a peanut butter and olive sandwich while I was waiting for it to boot up.

I was excited to see my e-mail account had a new message waiting for me and clicked on it without checking who it was from.

"Hey Steph, Thanks for your note. I couldn't believe you sent me something so quickly. I'm glad things are slow but I don't believe they will stay that way for very long. I'll be disappointed if they do. I got a kick out of you taking a run. I'll bet before you had been moving thirty minutes your side was cramping and you were out of breath. That's what ice cream does to you before exercise. Personally, I think it tastes better after you run, but you would have to be brave enough to try running again to test it for yourself. The endorphins make your taste buds pick up on more of the flavors in your food. Let me know if you decided to take the challenge. I'm the first one here of our returning group so it's quiet. Talk to you soon. Hal."

Hmm. Could exercise really make ice cream taste better? Was Hal challenging me or was he making it up just to see if I would fall for it and run two days in a row. This could be a trick to make up for me stunning him three years ago.

Great now I had a dilemma. Did I ignore his comment in case it was a trick, or did I try it in case it actually worked? My mind was racing back and forth and before I realized what was happening I had myself worked up and antsy again.

Pulling on my sweats from the day before I realized I had nothing to lose. The snow stopped mid-day and had mostly melted away so I had no excuse to stay inside. Twenty minutes later I hadn't felt the first cramp and although I was breathing hard I had to admit it was easier than the day before.

I decided to turn back not wanting to go too far just to perform an ice cream taste test. When I got back to my apartment I ran up the stairs and into my den before collapsing on the couch. Once I had my breathing under control I drug myself up and over to the freezer to pull out my emergency carton of Ben and Jerry's. I closed my eyes as I put the first bite in my mouth letting it melt a little on my tongue before I bit into it.

I took another bite, and then another. Then I sucked up my pride and sat down to type.

"Dear Hal, Alright, no gloating, but you're right. I took a run after I got your message and after forty minutes I was breathing hard, but not cramping. Then I sampled a few bites of frozen heaven from B&J and I think it does taste better. You better not have been pulling my leg about that (I seriously wondered if you were trying to play a trick on me to pay me back for stunning you years ago). Besides, now I've done it for the sake of science so I don't need to do it again."

I shoveled in another bite before continuing, "Lula and I went shopping today. Apparently the fact that it snowed was occasion enough to look at shoes at the mall. I thought it was ridiculous in theory but I did walk out with a strappy pair of black ones that I can't wait to wear out."

"Connie had a couple of skips for me today so I plan on doing my research at RangeMan tomorrow (aren't you proud? Research first, then I'll go off to get the skips with at least a half baked idea of what I'm up against) and then I'll try to get the bad guys the next day."

"It's still quiet here, and I'm hoping your comment that you hope it doesn't stay quiet isn't a challenge for me to get myself into trouble. Hopefully the guys will arrive to keep you company soon. What will you do when they get there? I guess I should say good night. ~Steph."

After sending my note, I pressed send and realized I was full of ice cream even though I'd only eaten half of the container. That was odd. I put it back in the freezer for next time and got ready for bed.

When I got to RangeMan the next morning I saw a couple of items had been added to Hal's box. Lester had thrown in a box of condoms (I considered taking them out, but decided to let them stay since I didn't say their contributions needed my approval). Bobby put in a bottle of multi-vitamins that a lot of the guys around the office took. He said they were specially formulated for bodies under stress. The fact that each tablet was big enough to choke a horse was reason enough for me to keep from putting my body under that kind of stress.

Cal put in a box of gum from Costco with a post-it attached telling him "Remember man, chewing helps the water to drain from your ears better. I'm jealous of all the ocean time you're getting, my wet suit is dusty." I'd forgotten Cal was a SEAL too. I'd have to talk to him later about what Hal was going through.

Somebody had thrown in a joke book which seamed to contain only x-rated material. I let it stay too despite my better judgment.

I sat down at my desk pleased with the initial contributions.

By the end of the day my ass was asleep and my eyes were closely following. Lester popped his head in my cubicle and said, "Hey Beautiful, what are you still doing here?"

I yawned as my answer making him laugh.

"That sums it up. Hey, I liked the box for Hal. That is a really nice thing to do. It can get lonely being away from home that long and you begin to think people have forgotten about you. Let me know if you want any help mailing it when you've got it all pulled together," Les offered.

My chin was practically on the floor. "What?" Les asked. "We've all been in his position at some point or another. I'm just saying it would have been nice to have someone at home willing to go out of their way to help us feel like we still had a place to return to."

With that he tugged on one of my curls in a brotherly teasing fashion and walked away whistling the Army anthem. He had barely gotten out the notes for "Over hill, over dale," before someone started singing, "Anchor's Away" as competition. That settles it – these guys are nuts, but they are my nuts.

For the next few days I followed my same routine and each night I ended up taking a brief run as a way to clear my head and settle down. By the end of the first week I had to admit I was beginning to feel the effects. I could go forty minutes, up the stairs and into the apartment without needing to collapse on the couch before reaching in the freezer for my frozen daily dose of dairy. It tasted better each day, and I found I didn't eat as much as the day before. That part was frustrating, but at least I wasn't breaking the bank with my junk food habit at the moment.

Saturday I turned on the computer after I got up not expecting a response from my note the night before.

I was excited to see Hal had found time to respond and clicked on his message.

"Hey Steph! Today was fantastic. The two guys I've worked with before arrived and we went out diving in the ocean. Our newbies will start Sunday so we took our last chance to scuba and free drive without having to be responsible for new fish."

I laughed at the way he was speaking of his trainees. They were SEALs in their own right and even if they were new, I figured it was a pretty safe bet they would be comfortable in the water.

"Anyway, now that you're getting comfortable running forty minutes have you thought about extending it by five minutes each way? It wouldn't be that much harder and you might be surprised what a difference it would make the next time you have to chase after a skip. BTW, you haven't mentioned how things are going with your skips. Am I to assume that your new method of going after the bad guys with a little research and a half baked plan is working?"

Ha! If only he knew. I didn't want to admit to what happened yesterday, but in the interest of full disclosure I might tell him. At least I wouldn't have to listen to him laugh in my face.

"I miss Ella's cooking. The mess here isn't bad, at least compared to some bases, but it is no where near as good as hers."

I'd mention that to Ella Monday and see if she wanted to include something in one of our next packages.

"It's the weekend so I'm hoping to get some details about what you're doing for fun. I don't expect you to write everyday, but I will admit that I check it every morning hoping to see your name in my in-box. Thanks. Hal."

That was sweet. I felt the same way. Having a note, no matter how short was something to look forward to.

I hit reply and started typing without thinking it through first.

"Hey Hal! Alright I'll tell you about my skip yesterday, but I don't want to hear a single bit of laughter. I went after Charles Lewis. I'd brought him in before which usually means it will either go really smoothly because they realize they will be rebonded and released, or really badly because they instantly recognize me and run. Mr. Lewis fell in the second category."

I couldn't believe I was admitting to this.

"I managed to get my foot in the door to keep him from slamming it in my face and running, but he took off anyway. I caught up with him in the alley behind his house (not a word about how running at night probably enabled me to keep up) just in time to watch him scale a fence. I managed to get over but when I rounded the top I saw the drop was about ten feet into mud. I was going to just back down and go back the way I came to preserve my clean jeans, but I heard the tale-tale sound of a dog barking and sure enough, Mr. Lewis' Doberman was charging fast."

I debated stopping there and leaving the rest for his imagination but I figured my humiliation in reality could be no worse than his imagination so I finished up.

"I went ahead and fell into the mud, which wasn't all that deep so I only fell to my knees. I thought that would be as far as my humiliation would take me, but my shoe came off when I pulled my foot out, and I had to go in with my hands to find it ruining my shirt too. By the time I got to my car I was cold (of course it wasn't cold enough to freeze the mud, but still cold enough to make you shiver when wet) and frustrated and still didn't have Mr. Lewis."

I had no idea how I was going to get him, but I was determined to do it.

"So there you have the latest installment in the chronicles of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter."

Then I changed the subject.

"Don't think I don't realize what you're doing trying to get me addicted to running. It is the weekend and I plan on vegging out and taking it easy tonight. I make no guarantees about stretching out my run any further. I hope your new fish turn out to be good swimmers, but with you as their guide they have no choice but to be good when they're done. I have a surveillance shift tomorrow with Cal. He doesn't bring me chocolate like you do. Do you think he'll talk to me at all? I hope you're being careful and I'll talk to you soon. ~Steph."

I sent it off and went over to Haywood to get the box pulled together.

I was pleased to see the guys had thrown in some other items so I wrapped up my snow globe along with a picture of the dusting we received the day he left and taped it to the outside with a note that I hoped it reminded him of the frozen tundra he left behind. I put some Hershey bars and a small jar of peanut butter in too telling him not to knock it until he tried it.

After sealing it up and getting the label on I walked over to Lester's desk. He saw the box in my arms and took it with a smile. "I'm heading out, so I'm mail this on my way," He promised before putting a kiss on the top of my head.

Sunday night I returned in time for my shift with Cal. I liked him, and knew he was much softer than his silent tattooed exterior might suggest, but I'd not pulled many shifts alone with him and wondered how long it would take before he snapped at me to be still.

We sat in companionable silence for the first ten minutes. I was trying very hard to develop a zone and surveillance shifts gave me a chance to try it out.

Before I cracked Cal reached over and opened his hand in front of me. There was a piece of Double Bubble in his palm. "Think you can blow a bubble bigger than mine?" He challenged.

Thus began the entertainment for the next half hour. He was better than me by far, which led me to suspect he cheated as his gum was already in his mouth when we started, he might have been using two pieces instead of the one I had.

"I think the package you pulled together for Hal was great, Stephanie. It's hard to be away that long so you are desperate for any remembrance from home." Cal said.

"I'm glad you guys didn't pick on me for it. I'm probably going to put another box up every month so he knows we haven't forgotten him even as time goes along." I responded.

"I got an e-mail from him this morning and he suggested you might want a little help rounding up a skip named Lewis. I'm free all day tomorrow if you want some back-up." He offered.

That was so sweet. Hal was worried about me enough to ask one of the guys to help me out. I probably should have been mad that he told someone about my embarrassing adventure, but it was a relief to think I might have some help so my temper didn't even try to wake up.

"That would be great, but the guy has a dog that I don't think likes me so I don't know if we'll be able to catch him." I confessed.

"We'll come up with something, don't worry. How about you swing by and pick me up after lunch and we'll figure it out together?" Cal suggested.

"Deal." Suddenly I was thinking of Hal's e-mail. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he said leaning up and looking at the house a little closer before relaxing.

"Why would Hal call the SEALs he's training new fish?" I wondered.

Cal laughed out loud before explaining. "They are obviously good, you can't be a SEAL and be a slacker, but they are new to his program which is like the usual Special Forces but on steroids. Everything they do demands more. Hal is one of the best I've ever seen. We served together for a while. I realized pretty quick the guy is quiet but his mind is constantly turning. Anytime he spoke up we always did what ever he said even if we outranked him. He might be soft spoken, but that guy has the heart of a warrior and the aquatic abilities of a shark. In my branch, he's a bit of a living legend already and I know the higher ups were upset that he didn't renew his contract."

Wow, not only was that the most I'd ever heard Cal say, but that was a side of Hal I'd never expected.

We had no activity at the house we were watching and our shift was over much quicker than I expected.

By the time I got home I already had my next note composed in my head.

"Hey Hal, Wow, I was not prepared for Cal to be a talker. We had a bubble blowing competition (is there any chance Cal would cheat? He won every single time.) and he filled me in a little about what you are doing. He said you were like a shark in the water and your leaving the SEALs was a bit of disappointment to your superiors. See – a regular chatty Cathy!"

I didn't want Hal to be upset that Cal had talked about him but I wanted him to know his friends here held him in high esteem.

"Cal also volunteered to help me round up Lewis tomorrow after lunch. I don't know how we'll get to him around his dog but Cal seemed confident we could. I think I should thank you for telling him, but I hope you didn't spill the whole embarrassing story in the process of asking for help on my behalf."

I debated telling him to look out for a package, but thought it would be more fun if it were a surprise.

"My mom left a message telling me I needed to come for dinner tomorrow night. It is pot roast night so it's tempting and she did throw in the big gun of my favorite dessert (pineapple upside cake) so I may just have to suck it up and endure the lecture to get to the good stuff. (Besides if I sit through the lecture first then I know the cake will be laced with her favorite flavor enhancer.)

"What is it like diving in the ocean? As much as I love the beach I've only really played in the surf so I have no idea what it is like beyond the breakers. I guess that is all the news from here. I'll talk to you tomorrow. ~Steph."

I hit send and thought about getting ready for bed, but felt that now familiar itch to move so against my better judgment I suited up and spent the next fifty minutes running in the cool evening air.

I treated myself to sleeping in on Monday and when I woke up it was nearing 10:00. I fixed a pot of coffee and while I was waiting for it to finish brewing I turned on my computer. I figured it was too early to have a message but I wanted to check before heading out for the day.

I felt like a school being passed a note when I saw the icon for a new message light up.

"Good morning Steph! I was about to go to bed and thought I'd log on to see if you'd had a chance to check in and was glad to see your message."

It was nice to know he was as hooked on our daily contact as I was.

"I'm glad you and Cal got along. I doubt he would admit to cheating, but he might have stacked the deck in his favor. I hope you weren't mad that I told him about your skip. I knew he wouldn't mind and I was afraid you wouldn't ask for help yourself. I hope you believe me when I tell you any guy there would gladly go out with you to round up the bad guys. I didn't give him the details so you don't need to be embarrassed about. You didn't tell me I could say anything about the mud and I wouldn't betray your confidence like that. You know that, don't you?"

I guess down deep I did know which is why I had no anger at the thought in the car.

"Are you going to go to your parents for pot roast with a side of guilt tonight? I'm not sure I've ever had pineapple upside cake before but I love fruit so it sounds like something I'd like to try. My favorite foods tend to be a little less sweet."

Oh, I hadn't thought of any of the Merry Men having favorite foods. Since they seemed content with twigs and bark I didn't think they had preferences. I'd have to ask him about that later.

"You asked about being below in the deep blue. I guess it isn't for everybody, but I love it. As soon as I'm a few feet down it gets quiet. There is just the sound of the water moving and if I'm in full gear the metered breathing from the tank. Because you can't see as far when the light is dim you are forced to go by instinct and your internal guide to know where you are and where you are heading. Plus when you are really moving through the water you are using all your muscles so you can find a zone and just focus on your goal. Sometimes I think being in the water is much simpler, even when I'm surrounded by danger because there are no distractions and I feel that I have an advantage because of the hours I've spent preparing."

I wonder if he will miss it when his time in the Navy is over?

"Let me know how the skip roundup goes and tell Cal I said hello. I'll talk to you again tomorrow. Hal."

I decided to wait to respond until the day was done. Somehow writing Hal had become a part of my evening routine and I wasn't sure I could go to bed without it. He'd been gone two weeks. We only had thirty seven more to go before Hal would be home.


	3. March Blows In

_None of the characters here belong to me. The credit and the reward belong to JE._

**Chapter 3 – March Blows In**

"Hey Steph, I got your e-mail about Junior and Lester getting stuck on monitors for the next week. I can't believe they were stupid enough to try that kind of a stunt, especially with Ranger, and equally unbelievable is that they found two girls gullible enough to go along with it."

I told Hal about Les and Junior going out and having a few too many drinks and when Tank and Ranger came to pick them up (instead of Bobby who they called for a lift back home) they decided to have a little fun by convincing a couple of equally intoxicated girls that the big men in black were lonely servicemen who just returned from a long tour of duty and hadn't seen a woman in a couple of years. The two girls literally threw themselves at Ranger and Tank loudly announcing they would take care of them and reintroduce them to sex with a woman.

"I notice you have devoted the last two or three days worth of e-mails to RangeMan news. I love having ammunition to pick on the guys, but wonder if everything is alright with you?"

I was afraid he would pick up on that. The truth was I'd had a killer week. I had eventually gotten every skip Connie gave me but I had been shot at, thrown down, slapped and nearly cut with a knife – and that was just Tuesday. My mom saw me when I stopped by the grocery in the middle of day to get some emergency junk food and tore into me for my career choice in front of the frozen food section just as Joe Morelli and his now steady girlfriend Julie were passing by. The rest of the week had followed suit and I didn't want to pour that on Hal.

"I have an overnight op that will keep me from checking in with you tomorrow. Knowing that, I went ahead and typed up a note and set my e-mail program to send it to you at my regular time. It is a list of questions I had always wondered about and hoped you might be willing to answer. You certainly don't need to, but we've been talking for nearly a month via e-mail and while you are probably the person I feel closest to, I realized that I don't know a lot of the little details that I most likely would have picked up if I had literally been talking to you instead of hiding behind a monitor and keyboard. If you are willing to answer my questions, I'll send you the list of answers for me the next day."

That sounded like a great deal to me. I was a little concerned about what types of questions he would ask, but knew I would answer them no matter what they were.

"I can't tell you much about what I'll be doing except that it isn't dangerous (this is a mock op preparing them for the real thing next month) and if my newbies manage to perform up to par I'll send you a picture of our success."

Do all men have the gift of knowing how to say just enough to really peek your interest without saying enough to be helpful?

"I hope you have a good night and enjoy your run. You haven't talked about it lately, but I'm assuming you are still doing it. Once you start it is hard to give up. I'll talk to you Saturday. Hal."

Luckily I had still been running. I tried to quit a couple of times and even skipped two days, but by the third night I was feeling my apartment walls coming at me and was having trouble typing complete sentences. I couldn't believe that was due to the lack of exercise but once I got back home I felt collected and able to concentrate again. Smug Hal just had to ask about that didn't he?

I decided not to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right and instead typed:

"Hey Hal. Thanks for letting me know you were going to be away tomorrow. It is strange, but if I didn't see a note from you I'm pretty sure I would feel like my day was missing something. I'm curious about your questions and will gladly go through your list and answer each one but only if you promise to turn your list around and do the same thing for me. I'd love to know more about you."

Hopefully he would take the hint and begin to give me more details about his life instead of only expecting the embarrassing stories from mine.

"I had a rough week. The skips all made it back to the station, but a few of them definitely went against their will. I won't bore you with the details but I will say that my mother heard about some of it and cornered me in the grocery forcing me to endure the now familiar lecture to a hoard of shoppers."

Not one of my finer moments.

"Things are looking up though. Tomorrow night the girls and I are going out. We haven't gotten together in a while and are looking forward to dancing and having a few drinks (Don't worry, I've convinced a few of the guys from the office to come watch out for us in case someone goes overboard and to be sure we all get home safely). It will be nice to have some fun to help me forget about the past week."

Hopefully he won't press me for any details. There are some moments from my life I don't care to have captured in a word processing program.

"I am very curious about this op tomorrow. I hope it goes well because I'd love to see a picture of you and what ever it is that you are doing. I'll send you details about my night out but I can't promise any pictures. Have a good night and stay safe. Steph."

Hmm, I hadn't thought about pictures. Maybe I could get Lula to take some at the club.

Saturday night was going so well. I found the perfect little black dress with silver threads woven into the material to make it sparkle when I moved. It was tight and low enough I decided to skip a bra and had to be careful about what panties I paired it. My strappy black FMPs that I purchased last month with Lula worked perfectly and my hair decided to cooperate when I curled it flowing in loose ripples around my face. I never thought of myself as a top-notch knock out, but this was as good as I remembered looking in a long time.

We decided to go with margaritas since they were cool and the club was crowded and hot. I hoped, because we were taking them frozen, that I wouldn't be able to drink them too fast. I didn't want brain freeze from the ice and I didn't want a hangover in the morning from the tequila.

I was just finishing a dance with Bobby, who has moves I never imagined, when a stranger tapped me on the shoulder and asked if I would share the next song with him. He was pleasant enough to look at and I had more than enough guys here to watch my back. Bobby looked the guy up and down before saying, "I'll be at the table if you need me, Bomber."

"I'll be fine." I said believing it to be true. And for the next three and half minutes it was. The guy didn't talk but he could dance. I was enjoying the feel of having a stranger dance with me who seemed to understand that I wanted to feel the music and move my body, not stand around and have a pointless conversation.

Unfortunately, when the song ended I wanted to go back to the table and have something else to drink. When I said, "Thanks for the dance," and started to walk away he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"I'm not done. We should dance again now." He said, proving himself to be a man of many words.

There is a chance I would have danced with him again if he had asked, but something in the way he grabbed my wrist and told me what to do threw up every alarm in me.

"Not now. I'm thirsty and want to go back to my friends." I told him in as firm a voice as I could manage.

I pulled my arm back but he didn't seem willing to give up yet and tried to jerk me back to him.

I whipped my head around in time to see a very angry Les heading my way.

"Beautiful, you okay?" He asked holding out a hand to me.

I put my free hand out to accept his help but my mystery dance partner clamped his hand around my wrist and leaned in to my ear.

"I'll let you go back to your fan club, but I intend to have another chance with you. I'll just wait until they aren't around." He threatened before giving me a final squeeze around my wrist and turning to leave.

I took the two steps to Les in a hurry and he wrapped his arms around me for a minute pressing his face into my hair. When he pulled back he asked if I was okay.

"I think so. He had a good grip on my wrist that will probably leave a bruise but nothing more." I answered.

I went back to the table but the night wasn't as much fun for me after that. In an hour Lula announced she was leaving with a guy that had kept her dancing most of the night. Connie was pretty out of it so Mary Lou volunteered to take her home.

Bobby and Les agreed to shuttle me to my apartment making us the last to leave.

I was laughing at the two of them sharing stories of their misadventures and none of us were paying attention to our surroundings. Before I knew what happened the mystery guy from the club jumped out from behind me in the parking lot grabbing my wrist and twisting it behind my arm while pulling me toward him with a hard jerk.

I cried out from the surprise and the pain that was radiating in my wrist. The sound was enough to notify Bobby and Les of trouble and they both spun around with their guns drawn.

My assailant laughed and said, "Go ahead and pull the trigger. I hope you're packing hollow tips so that you have a chance of getting through her and into me."

His threat that for them to shoot him they would have to shoot me first made me mad and I screamed out for them to just take the shot and I began to try and thrash around hoping to get free.

"Struggle all you want, it makes it more fun in the end. I told you I wanted to dance again. You could have done this the easy way but chose not to. Remember that Ms. Plum," He said in a low voice in my ear.

I shivered when he said my name. This creep obviously knew who I was and I was quickly learning that wasn't a good thing.

I tried to keep the rising feel of panic down and realized Bobby and Lester were slowly separating with Lester talking to draw attention to himself and away from his partner.

"You don't want to do anything stupid man. She didn't realize how much you wanted to dance with her. If you just let her go I'm sure she would consider going back in with you." Les continued talking in a calming voice. I wasn't sure it was doing anything for the jerk behind me, but I felt my blood pressure temporarily lower. Of course, I can't deny it could have been because my pressure was near stroke point by now and couldn't get any higher with out me blacking out.

My assailant decided to up the ante and things began to happen at once. My wrist was twisted again and I heard a sickening snapping sound. Little white lights danced behind my eyelids as I realized that sound meant something on me had broken.

At the same I heard a hard object come into contact with the head of the man behind me and his grip loosened before he hit the ground. Bobby was instantly on the guy and had him in cuffs before I could focus on his face.

Les came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Unfortunately he jostled my wrist in the process and the pain that shot through me was all it took as the adrenaline left for me to lose my precarious grip on consciousness.

When I came to Bobby was sitting near my head and Les was standing against the wall staring at the ceiling. I took a deep breath and the sound was all it took to draw their attention.

"Hey Bomber, how are you feeling?" Bobby asked as Lester walked over.

"Tired." That earned me a smile. "Why am I in the hospital again?" I asked.

"What do you remember?" Bobby responded with that annoying habit of answering a question with a question.

I closed my eyes and thought back. "Dancing, a guy was a little rough but you guys took care of it," I smiled at them when I said that part.

"What else?" Les prompted me to keep going.

I thought hard and then the memories came flooding back. "That jerk jumped me as we were leaving and you guys saved me." I said as anger flashed through me.

"He did get you, but I'm afraid we don't deserve the saving credit," Les admitted with his face taking on a blank look except for the slight narrowing of his eyes usually meaning he was mad.

"Has the medicine made my memory of the night fuzzy? Because I remember him getting me and twisting my wrist and then you two pulling your guns. While you distracted him," I said looking at Les, "Bobby hit him to knock him out and then cuffed him." I finished looking at Bobby. "Isn't that the way it happened?"

"Those are the right events, but what Les means is we were supposed to keep you safe and we were completely distracted, we let you walk by yourself behind us, and we didn't even do a full sweep as we exited the club which would have alerted us of anyone hiding by the door. We failed you in every conceivable way last night." Bobby explained.

I was sidetracked by his last phrase. "What do you mean 'last night'? How long have I been out of it?" I asked.

"It's nearly noon," Bobby answered. "Your wrist was broken in a couple of places and they had to use some stabilizing pins to set it correctly to heal."

My eyes went down to the cast on my left arm. It was a pretty shade of blue and there were some wicked looking screws visible.

"Who choice was the color?" I asked trying to get my head wrapped around what happened.

"Mine," Les answered. "I thought it would match your eyes."

"Nice." I said flashing him a smile and getting half of one in return.

"You guys need to understand that you came with us to have a good time, not to act as my personal bodyguards. You didn't do anything wrong. We were hanging out and laughing, which was exactly what I wanted. Besides when I think back I will picture you two saving me. I refuse to let you ruin that image by pointing out what you should have done. I know what you did and I can't thank you enough." I said feeling my strength return as my rant dragged on.

"Alright Beautiful, while we don't exactly agree with your take on the evening, we will go along with what you want." Les said coming close enough to tug on a curl in his usual way.

"Good, now that we've settled that, when can I go home?" I asked pulling myself up into a seated position.

"I thought you would say that," Bobby started. "As soon as you have something to eat you can go back to Haywood in my care. You will need to be seen again by the orthopedic surgeon in five days and after that you could go back to your place if all looks well."

"I can't stay at Haywood!" I exclaimed. "And what am I supposed to do for a week?"

"We'll figure it all out, Bomber," Bobby said with an encouraging smile. "In the meantime…" He pointed to the tray beside my bed and I noticed a McDonald's bag.

"You guys are the best, you know that right?" I asked reaching out for my lunch.

There was an empty studio apartment on four which the guys said had been set up for me. When we arrived I heard Rex running on his wheel and saw a duffle bag on the bed which I assumed meant someone had packed on my behalf. I was going to go with the idea that it was Ella. It was the better alternative than picturing Tank or Junior rummaging through my underwear drawer.

Suddenly I was tired and ready for a nap, but sleep made me think of e-mail and I remembered I hadn't checked it last night or gotten Hal's list of questions. I turned around as the guys were walking out. "Wait!" I called out.

They spun around wondering what was wrong.

"I need my computer." I confessed, sorry I had alarmed them.

Les smiled. "I told them to pick up your laptop. It should be in your bag."

They turned to leave before Bobby called out, "I'll be back to check on you in three hours."

I picked up my clothes and sorted though them. Who ever packed had done a good job, I had everything I needed. A quick trip to the bathroom showed all my necessities were in there too. On the kitchen table was my lap top which I hastily turned on.

I decided to go with an honest approach and typed out, one handed might I add, an account of what happened last night causing me to miss a night of checking in. I knew Hal was gone so it didn't matter, but I still wanted him to know what happened. By the time I typed it out I felt like my right hand would fall off. Surprisingly, I also felt better. Something about typing it out helped me to get a handle on what happened.

While I was waiting for my beef stew to heat up, compliments of Ella, I opened the e-mail Hal sent for me to open last night. It had a list of ten questions so I typed my answers right in the document to save me the time of having to retype anything.

I had my dinner while answering his questions and half way through the meal I realized I didn't feel like I was eating alone.

1. _Favorite Color?_ Blue, I've never been a pink frilly kind of girl.

2. _Favorite Food (that isn't sweet)?_ All my favorite foods are sweet, but I love pizza (and meatball subs, and pretty much anything smothered in cheese and marinara sauce).

3. _Favorite Vacation Spot?_ Point Pleasant. When I was little my family rented a house there every summer for two weeks. Since then, it is my secret place to escape if I need to get away and think.

4. _Favorite Music?_ I can't answer that because I go by my mood. If I'm mad it is heavy metal. If I want to just forget everything I tend to blast out 80's rock (don't laugh, can you honestly say you've never deafened yourself to Bon Jovi?) If I want to go dancing I like Latin, jazz, big band, rock and on occasion country. The only thing I can't confess to liking is classical, but I'm okay with listening to it if someone has it playing in their car.

5. _Favorite Book?_ I haven't read a lot since school. I was always more of an outside active type girl, than a book worm, but I did just finish up the whole Janet Evonovich series. They are about this ridiculous bounty hunter who is completely unable to do her job, but somehow manages to pull it off with the help of her friends. I found them strangely familiar and comforting at the same time. I mean if people read about her life and accept it as possible, then my life has to be okay, right?

6_. Favorite Restaurant?_ Rossini's if it is a dress up occasion but if I am okay in jeans then Pino's pizza is hard to beat.

7. _Favorite movie?_ Really, Hal, you're asking if there's ever been a movie made that tops Ghostbusters?

8. _Favorite snack at the movies?_ Good question. I like to cover all my bases by getting a large coke with a bucket of pop corn and a box of junior mints. I mean you can't really watch a movie without popcorn (I can be a traditionalist), but after the salt it is nice to top it off with the sweet taste of chocolate and mint.

9. _Biggest Irritation?_ Being lied to or having someone hold information from me because they think I can't handle it. There have been many situations in my life that could have ended differently if people had simply told me everything they knew upfront instead of holding some back because they thought it would be too much for me to process.

10. _What's up with you and Ranger?_ How long do you have? Ranger and I are the best of friends. He is the one person in my life that has never attempted to change me or make me into something I'm not. He supports me, protects me, puts up with the drain I am to his company in order to provide for me and insure I have everything I need to keep doing the job I want to do.

But, we are not a couple. We have chemistry (loads and loads of chemistry) and when Joe and I were together it felt like Ranger and I were always on the verge of being together if Joe were just not in the picture. Once Joe and I realized we could never make it because we wanted different things out of life and from each other then I naturally assumed things between Ranger and I might begin to heat up. And, for a while they did.

We had dinner more often, he opened up a little more and the attraction that had been there only seemed to intensify. Then four months ago, Ranger went on an assignment for six weeks. I don't know any of the details, but I know that when he came back a lot of the electricity between us was missing. I was confused about it for a while, and it hurt to think something had changed between us, but his friendship was just as solid so I have come to accept that what Ranger told me all along was true.

He told me he loved me in his own way and that his love came with a condom, not a ring. When it came time for him to step up or bow out, he made his choice. I was upset, but how he treats me: the protection, the concern, the support, is all still there so I've come to think of him as the greatest of friends, and my own personal Batman. But I am a big girl and realize no one really gets to marry Batman, so that is all he can ever be.

Was that more information than you wanted? Should I have stuck with my standard answer of "It's complicated?"

I attached my answers to a new e-mail.

"Hey Hal. I'm typing with one hand, so please forgive the mistakes and short answers. I'm hoping I gave you enough to get the gist, but if there is anything else you want to know, just ask. I will admit I am looking forward to your answers, except for number ten (which I'm assuming you wouldn't need to answer – but if there is an appropriate answer, please feel free to spill the beans). I'm tired and Bobby is due to give me a check up so I'll send this now and look forward to hearing back. Good Night, Steph."

I pressed send just as Bobby knocked to check in and offer me the little white pill to take away the throbbing and my consciousness.

The next day I woke with a start and realized the sun was pouring in my windows. It was 10:30 so I jumped up and got ready for the day not worrying over how I looked. While I was eating some toast I checked and couldn't stop the smile that came when I saw an e-mail from Hal waiting. It had two attachments.

"Hey Steph! First of all, how are you? How is your wrist? Are you going to stay at Haywood for a while why the guys figure out who the creep is that did that to you? Any ideas who it was by the way? Is there anything you need? I know I'm across the country, but I have a lot of contacts in Trenton that I could call if there was something I could help with. Please promise you'll let me know."

How sweet. I half expected his note to begin with a warning about how I wasn't aware of my surroundings and if I was going to make the headlines as an incompetent bounty hunter then I need to be better prepared for when people recognized me. But, this is not Joe, this is Hal and I was going to have to adjust to the fact their responses were not the same.

"Our mission last night was a success. I've attached a picture for you (which I hope you'll share with Lester – you'll see why when you open it). We had twelve transponders that we needed to float on the ocean at various locations for our newbies to find and rescue. Normally we attach them to a life preserver or some other float, but we didn't want the target to be obvious so they would have to use the gear to track the signal to a precise location. I realized the condoms Les included in the box you sent last month were perfect. We put the transponder in, slightly inflated them, tied them off and set them off to float. The picture is from the tank in the boat where they were to place them once they had been "rescued". I thought he might like to see how the Navy uses the small size prophylactics like the ones Army guys purchase."

I opened the picture and it was obvious what they were from the shape. I would forward that to Les along with the paragraph including the dig about the small size. There was no way I was going to pass that along in my own words.

"I've also included the list of the same questions you answered like I promised. I hope you aren't disappointed in the answers. Since I sent you those, it's your turn. If there is anything you want to know about me, send me a list. I figure if we are going to spend so much time together, we should get to know each other too, right?"

Ohhh, I would have to start thinking up my questions now. It wasn't often one got the opportunity to interrogate a Merry Man and I wanted to be sure I got to the good stuff.

"I hope you will take it easy and stay on top of the guys so that you can figure out who hurt you. I'm thinking of you and hope the pain is better soon. Sorry I'm not there to sign the cast. Hal."

I couldn't wait any more; I clicked on his attachment to see his answers.

1. _Favorite Color?_ Blue, But not just any blue, the deep color of the ocean on a bright day. It's also the color of your eyes when you are happily eating chocolate.

2. _Favorite Food (that isn't sweet)?_ I have a sweet tooth too, but my main staple is Macaroni and Cheese. My mom made the kind that baked in the oven and it came out all creamy and bubbly. Nothing tops that in my opinion.

3. _Favorite Vacation Spot?_ Of course I would say the ocean. But I prefer secluded stretches of sand and places where diving is an option. There are some great stretches in Florida and a few up in Maine that I like to frequent, but any time spent at the shore is time well spent.

4. _Favorite Music?_ Like you, I listen to music by mood. Primarily my truck has presets for a classic rock, an oldies station, a country station and National Public Radio, but if you open the console you will probably find CD's that fit into what you described. And yes, living in New Jersey now I have often rattled the windows to Bon Jovi.

5. _Favorite Book?_ I don't know the books you refer to, but they sound hilarious. I like to read when it is quiet and slow and usually have a book of some sort on my bed stand. Unfortunately, I don't have a favorite one. I'd be glad to let you see my book shelf sometime though and I could tell you why I chose to hang on to the books I've kept.

6. _Favorite Restaurant?_ Of course I go for Pinos (and Shorty's) for pizza. As long as the cheese is melted and swimming in sauce I'm happy. I've never been to Rosinni's. I know it is a special occasion kind of place and I've not had an occasion that warranted it yet. There is a little diner around the corner that makes great gyros though so I used to go there a lot.

7. _Favorite movie?_ Okay, I saw Ghostbusters in high school and liked it well enough then, but I haven't seen it since, so I can't comment on your question. For my taste, I love the trilogy of the Lord of the Rings. Those movies have it all: action, adventure, battle, and even a touch of romance. Have you ever seen them?

8. _Favorite snack at the movies?_ Don't laugh! I like to get plain M&M's and a bucket of pop corn and I sprinkle the chocolate over the salty corn and mix it up. Then I have sweet and savory in nearly every bite. I love it.

9. _Biggest Irritation?_ Having people assume to know me because I'm big or in the Navy, or quiet. I guess most people think I'm a mindless machine, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I know I don't do much to prove them wrong, but the fact that people so often jump to that conclusion puts me off so I don't put the effort into it.

Honestly, that is one of the things I liked about you best. You never treated me like I was a mindless goon. I hope I have extended the courtesy.

_10. Ranger?_ Yeah, I got nothing to tell there. We met on a mission when my team came in to rescue a couple of Rangers, once of which happened to be him. Although I am guessing in the interest of disclosure I can say that I have no one in my life that I am romantically attached to. It's been at least three years since I have had someone stick around long enough to consider it a relationship and even that was only for two months. Pretty pathetic, huh? I have found that picking up a girl is easy enough, but when they see the gun safe, the knives and the extended periods away, they don't want to stick around.

Wow, he really opened up to me in some of his answers. I had heard a lot of the guys say something similar to Hal about the difficulty of finding a good woman who could live with what they did for living. I would never understand it; they were all such great men.

Day by day, my wrist hurt less and by the end of the week I was ready to go back home. As nice as it was to be at Haywood, surrounded by muscles and hot men willing to do anything I needed, I was glad to be back in my own space.

I got tired of the guys picking on me for running on the treadmill at night, but I heard some of them talking in the break room one morning about how the miles I was clocking were obviously making a difference because I was looking fit. I decided to overlook their picking after that.

Near the end of the month I stopped by Hal's desk to check on his box for March. It was nearly full so I decided to close it up and ship it out. There were some of the same gifts as last month, but Hector had included a CD (with what on it I did not know) and Ranger had included the new RangeMan employee manual (really, if he wanted to send Hal a tranquilizer, a pill would have taken less space than that bulky book), and I topped it off with a round tin full of my mother's fresh chocolate chip cookies and a couple of pictures.

Lula had snapped some good ones of us the night we went out and Hector took one of me at my desk slaving away at searches with one hand. The cast showed up really well, so I stuck that in there as an afterthought. Once I sealed and labeled the box I realized I couldn't lift it. I stomped my foot and made an aggravated noise just as Cal was walking by.

"Need a hand, Steph?" He asked.

I was getting tired of needing help, but there was no denying I couldn't get this to the post office without assistance.

"I need to get this mailed to Hal, but I can't lift it with one arm," I said holding up my cast as a visual aid for my problem.

"I'm on my way out anyway, how about I put it in the mail for you?" He offered.

Now that I had that done I only needed to finish one last search to be done for the day.

The mystery man from the club turned out to be Tyler Johnson. He was a real estate developer from New York and had no apparent ties to Trenton. He had only been in the area for a couple of weeks based on credit card receipts and activity. I searched as hard as I could, but I came up with no explanation for why he wanted to hurt me other than he was an unstable individual who happened to recognize my face.

Although Vinnie was smart enough to refuse the business of his bond, Les Siebring across town didn't offer the same courtesy. So, Johnson was back out on the street until his hearing for assaulting me next month.

Oh well, my life was already crazy, what harm could one more nut do?


	4. April Showers Bring

_None of the credit or the proceeds for these wonderful characters belong to me…unfortunately._

**Chapter 4 – April Showers Bring...**

Spring had come early to New Jersey and I loved it. I had taken the day off and skipped town to sit on the beach at Point Pleasant. The breeze brought the smell of salt air and the sun kissed my skin with the promise that summer would come soon and I could get in the water instead of just staring at it.

I brought my lap top thinking I could take advantage of a wi-fi hotspot and talk to Hal.

"Dear Hal, You'll never guess where I am? I know it is a different body of water, but I felt the call of the ocean today and since it was an unusually warm day I took off alone to sit in the sand and talk to you. I figured you probably have a similar view where ever you are so it is like we are sharing something."

I didn't want to get too mushy, but the beauty of the day was bringing out the romantic in me.

"My wrist is beginning to heal and with my new lighter weight cast I can use my fingers enough to type with both hands. I'm willing to claim any victory, no matter how small. I brought my running shoes with me and if I'm here long enough I may take my run in the sand. It is harder than running on the smooth concrete, but I have a feeling I'll run further because of the view."

There, now Hal would know I'm still running. It was a subject he liked to hint about and I liked to avoid.

"I tried looking for connections between any of Tyler Johnson's relations and me like you suggested, but I still can't come up with a thing. I called some of his business relations and associations but they only seemed to know him in a professional capacity, not a personal one. It is like the guy had no real friends. In the meantime, he is due for trial next week. Hopefully it will go without a hitch and I can put the whole thing behind me."

Hal was really worried this was another stalker and I was in danger. I liked to believe it was just a fluke because the more I researched it the more I realized there was no reason for this guy to be after me. Our paths had never crossed.

"I liked the stories you sent about you as a little boy. I totally understand living behind the reputation of a perfect older sibling (does St. Valerie ring a bell?) but I have trouble believing he would still be considered the better performer in light of all you have achieved and are now doing."

Hal and I had begun to swap stories about our families and our childhoods. He was the younger of two boys and always lived in the shadow of his older brother who excelled in school and sports. Hal did okay in school and was a champion swimmer, but that was never as good as what his brother did. The main difference is that when Hal wrote about it he didn't sound bitter like I often did. Maybe I'd learn his secret to contentment if we kept writing.

"I'm thrilled you liked the box from March. Yes, I promise I haven't made the guys participate. I put up a box, attached a sign and sent an e-mailing explaining what it was for. The guys did the rest. I'm sorry Mom's cookies came to you in crumbles. I'll let her know that you refused to consider them a lost cause and ate them with a spoon instead."

I didn't realize they could be reduced to near powder and chips by mailing them. I'd already talked to mom about it and she said she would come up with something for next month that would prevent that from happening.

"I guess that is it from here. I'll let you know how the moon rising looked and I hope you enjoy saying good-bye to the sun for me. Have a good night and be careful. Love, Steph."

I pressed send and smiled staring at the ocean for a few minutes before my heart began to race and I was quickly pulling up my sent items. How did I just sign that e-mail?

Holy crap! I put the word "love" before my name. What had I done? I was just typing without thinking and since I feel like I know him so much better now it seemed natural. I hope I haven't just ended what is possibly my best relationship with a guy right now. Would he think I meant more than I did? Would it scare him and his letters would begin to come less often? Would he ask me to explain causing me to have to figure out what I meant? So much for relaxing at the beach. Thank goodness I brought my running shoes.

The next day I was in the gym using the machines like Bobby taught me. The guys had noticed me running and once they saw I wasn't giving up like I had in the past they were all for helping me to get stronger in other areas too. The problem was in the gym just using the mindless machines there was too much to distract me yet not enough going on to keep me fully entertained and not bored.

Cal came in and saw the expression on my face while I was sitting on the leg press not moving.

"Steph, what's wrong? Have you heard from Johnson?" He sounded concerned.

"No, Cal everything is fine just like I said it would be." I tried to get the guys to join me in denial land, but they seemed intent on only living in reality when my safety was concerned.

"Then what's with the blank stare?" He pressed while beginning a brisk jog on the treadmill across from me.

"Promise not to laugh?" I asked and threatened at the same time.

"I'll do my best." He answered honestly. I figured it was probably the best answer I could get from him.

"I get bored with the machines and the monotony of the exercises. I wish there was a better way to work out the major muscle groups without having to play round robin with the weights." I confessed.

"There is." Cal assured me without even a trace of a smile.

"How?" I asked

"Can you swim?" He began.

I nodded giving him what he needed to continue.

"Can you get that cast wet?" He asked.

"I'm allowed to wear it in the shower, but I can ask Bobby if you think I should. Why, what do you have in mind?" I wondered.

"I belong to an aquatic center about fifteen minutes from here. I go there three times a week to swim and you could come with me. I guarantee after doing laps with me you'll feel the strain against your muscles the same as the resistance work you're doing here. Plus you'll be so active you won't be able to get bored."

He sounded so sure of himself I agreed to meet him in two days and give it a try. I thought Hal would get a kick out of that too.

I felt better when I left Haywood that day so I decided to slip by the office and see if Connie had any new files for me. Mooner was all she had in my range so I took it and enjoyed a few reruns of I Dream of Jeanie before taking him to the station to be rebonded.

Connie said she would give him a ride back so I went straight back to my car to go home for dinner. I knew something was off as soon as I got my keys near the ignition. There was a post it note attached to the steering wheel that read, "Save the last dance for me."

I had my keys in my hand but decided against driving to Haywood. Instead I pulled out my cell phone and called the control room.

"RangeMan," Answered a gravely voice.

"Hey Woody, It's Stephanie," I greeted him in return.

"Hey Bomber, what's going on?" He asked in a friendlier tone.

"I think I need some assistance at the police station." I began unsure of how much I wanted to admit on the phone.

"Tank is nearby, can you sit tight for about two minutes?" He asked.

"Sure," I answered, but realized I no longer wanted to sit in my car.

In exactly one-hundred and twenty seconds a black SUV pulled in next to mine and my large friend got out.

"Alright Little Girl, what's going on?" He began, "You never voluntarily ask for help."

"I am trying to be a little smarter," I said pointing to the note still on my steering wheel.

Tank reached in and pulled out the note to read it. I suppose it was bad news as he instantly reached for his cell phone and called for a crew to come look at my car.

Ram arrived first with his kit of toys to check for explosives and other devices planted on the car.

First he pulled off a simple tracking device. "Well, now we know how they knew you were here to leave a note."

In a few more minutes I heard Ram's voice from under my car exclaim, "Shit! Get everybody the hell away from the car. There is a bomb rigged to the ignition."

That didn't sound like a warning I needed to hear twice so I joined the sea of black standing well away from the car.

After a few tense moments where no one spoke Ram reappeared holding a small box with some intense looking wires coming out of it.

Tank asked, "You got it?"

"Yeah," Ram replied. "It was a simple device only trigged with the charge of the ignition. It would have been easy to assemble with directions from the internet, but if you had cranked up…" He didn't finish the sentence. I didn't need him to explain the rest.

Les gave me a ride home and promised to pick me up in the morning. It seemed I had a stalker now and the general consensus of the parking lot was that it was Johnson.

"Are you sure you don't want to pack a bag and come back to Haywood?" He asked. "You could stay with me, I'll take the couch and you can have my bed."

"You're sweet to offer, but I'll be fine. If Johnson wanted to hurt me he could have put the bomb on a timer or made it detonate a lot easier. I think he is just trying to scare me and I refuse to live in fear." I answered.

"Sometimes fear is the universe's way of telling us something is wrong. You shouldn't try to avoid being afraid you just can't let it control you." He countered.

"That's what I'm doing, in my own way. I'll be fine and I'll keep my phone by the bed so that if I need anything I can call one of my knights in black armor." I teased.

Les gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head before leaving.

I went in and decided to check my e-mail first.

Hal sent me a note which I quickly read.

"Hey Steph! I was so jealous of your e-mail. It's true I spend a lot of time in the ocean, but I rarely enjoy sitting on the beach watching it. I did get back in time to see the sunset last night and I was thinking of how you would have enjoyed it. I couldn't help but smile when I got your note and realized you had already enjoyed some time at the ocean too."

I felt connected to him there and wondered if he felt the same way.

"I have a two day op coming up and I'll be out of contact on Friday and Saturday, but I'll log in as soon as I'm back on Sunday. I won't be able to write you each day, but I'll be thinking of you."

If I didn't know better I would say Hal was getting homesick. He wasn't usually this sappy.

"If you see Hector, can you pass along a strange message? Tell him I said thank you for the CD and if he has any new ones like it, I hope he will send them along soon."

What was that about? I was pretty sure he had Hector's e-mail address and could have asked himself. I didn't mind being the bearer of his message but the cryptic request had my curiosity piqued.

"I'm glad you're still looking into Johnson. You have the most amazing instincts I've ever seen and I'm sure you will figure something out soon. Don't give up, and keep your guard up when you're out. Just because you haven't heard from him in a while doesn't mean he isn't thinking about you."

I wasn't sure I wanted to tell Hal how right he was.

"I like our question and answer sheets so I'll be sending another one to you while I'm away. If you have time I'd love to see what you think of the new list I've come up with."

About once a week one of us would come up with a list of questions and we would swap answers with each other. It was quickly becoming a game, but it gave us lots of things to talk about.

"I hope you're doing okay. I know how strong you are, but it is okay to ask for help every once in a while. My offer still stands – anything you need, just ask. I should get a little rest; we have an early day tomorrow to prepare for leaving the next day. I'll miss talking to you, but I'll look forward to getting your answers when I'm back on dry land. Sweet dreams. Love, Hal."

Holy cow! Did Hal sign his note the same way I did? What did it mean? Was he only doing it because I did? Is this love as in, you are like a little sister to me, or is it something else? If I asked him what it meant I wonder if he would tell me or if he would want me to answer that question first? I better not risk it so I'll just let it go.

I quickly typed up an accounting of my day including Cal's offer to take me swimming, the whole bomb on my car at the police department fiasco, and Les' suggestion I stay at Haywood. I knew there weren't any open apartments and despite really liking Les, I didn't want to kick him out of his bed and I didn't want to share it with him either. When I got to the end I debated how to sign it. I finally decided I did love him, I just didn't know in what way, so I went with Love, Steph and signed off.

I woke up with a start. It was early, well early by my standards, the clock said 6:00 am. I sat up and tried to figure out what woke me up. I heard some scratching noises coming from the den so I picked up my cell phone and dialed Les' number.

A very grumpy voice answered, "Santos."

"Les?" I said more as a question than a greeting.

"Steph," His voice was much clearer now, "What is it? What's wrong?" Yep, he was fully awake now. I could hear him getting up and throwing on clothes.

"I just woke up," I figured I better explain why I called, "and there are some strange noises coming from my den."

"Where is your gun?" He asked as though he didn't know. I may be running, but at no point have they seen me suddenly turn into Annie Oakley.

"It's in the kitchen in my gun safe," I joked.

"You have a gun safe? I thought you kept it in your cookie jar?" Clearly Les wasn't fully with me yet to realize I considered my cookie jar my gun safe.

"Remind me to show you later." I decided to just humor him. It seemed easier.

"Alright, I'm heading out now and can be there in ten. I want you to unlock your bedroom window so you can get out if you have to. Then get up and lock your bedroom door and throw on some warm clothes." He instructed before adding, "Don't hang up, I'll put you on hands free and talk to you so you know what is going on."

Les pulled into my parking lot with thirty seconds to spare.

I'm coming up the stairs, hang on Beautiful," He said before going silent to surprise whatever or whoever was making the noise outside my door.

I was growing tired of waiting for an update and was about to ask what was going on when I heard him say, "You're not going to like this."

I jumped up and stormed into my den. I didn't see Les so I hung up assuming he was outside my door.

Opening the front door with more attitude than was necessary I blurted out, "I'm not going to like what?"

He was pointing to my door. Scratched into the paint was a message, "Can you feel the beat yet, or should I turn the music up?"

Les was back on his phone calling the office for the guys to come down and dust the door for prints. We all knew who was doing this, but they seemed to want to build a stronger case by proving it was Johnson.

I put on a pot of coffee and waited for my little apartment to be overrun with sweaty muscle men who were probably interrupted half way through their morning work outs.

Feeling frustrated that this guy was playing with me I booted up my computer. I didn't expect a note, but I wanted to tell Hal what was going on. I needed a friend right now and he was the first person that came to my mind.

The happy little icon alerting me to a new message was blinking so I clicked on it and felt myself calming down when I saw his name.

"Steph. I'm so sorry about your day. Listen, I can't do much to help catch this guy from here, but I do have something that I can offer. I hope you will take me up on it because it would mean so much to me if you would (don't make me have to say please – I'm not above bringing out the big gun, but I don't want to over use it)."

I was curious what help he wanted to offer. I knew without reading ahead that I would accept it and I was pleased that he hadn't blatantly thrown out "please" even though it was implied.

"I understand why you didn't want to stay with Lester last night, and there is a piece of me that was relieved that you didn't. But, I think he was right to suggest you not stay in your apartment. It is far from safe. There is one open apartment on four that you could use – mine. Part of my contract with Ranger was that when I had to leave he couldn't give my apartment to anyone else. I needed a place to come home to so it is there sitting empty. I would love the thought of you staying there. Ella keeps it clean and I think you would be comfortable."

I couldn't deny that staying in his apartment was a difficult offer to refuse. I could look through his stuff and learn more about him or come up with some more targeted questions. Yeah, I could definitely see myself agreeing to this.

"I'm going to send Tank an e-mail and let him know I've offered it to you. He can get you a key and you would be good to move in. Stay as long as you need to, or as long as you want to. I like the idea of you sleeping in my bed, safely tucked in at RangeMan while I am across the country from you unable to help get this creep away from you."

Hal was sounding a little protective there, and if I were honest, I liked it.

"Anyway, I'll check in tonight and I hope to hear that you are settled in snooping through my closet. I don't think you'll find anything shocking, but feel free to let me know if you disagree. Please be careful, and I'll do the same. Love, Hal."

I sat back sipping my coffee with a light smile on my face.

Bobby, Lester and Tank all sat down at my little table.

"What's the news boys?" I asked trying to lighten their somber faces to no avail.

"There are prints all over the door which we lifted, but it could take hours to process. This place has frequent visitors so sorting through them could be a chore," Tank explained.

"In the meantime, Bomber, would you consider coming back to RangeMan with us?" Bobby began. Ah, now I see why they all sat down so serious. They are assuming I will refuse to be locked down and are trying to build a case that will convince me to do it anyway.

"I will go back on two conditions," I tried negotiating.

Les spoke up, "What are your terms?" He was clearly enjoying this now that he felt I would agree to come back.

"I don't want to be locked up there. If I need to go somewhere I will promise not to sneak out. I'll let you know, or I'll take someone with me, but I can't be shut up there with no release." I detailed my first demand.

Tank picked up on the negotiation mood and said, "That seems acceptable. No one is trying to force you to a safe house, but this guy is obviously targeting you and is beginning to get too close for comfort."

"I couldn't agree more, so I think me moving into an apartment on four would be a good idea, and I know exactly which one I want," I said.

Tank seemed confused. "Which one?"

"I just got an e-mail from Hal, and he said he sent you one too, offering me the run of his apartment while he is gone. He wants me to stay there and I think that would work so that no one else has to be inconvenienced while we get this guy." I explained.

Tank smiled and let out a big breath. "If I have such an e-mail when I get back to the office, then I'll have a key pulled and given to you when you arrive. Hal's apartment is usually considered off limits when he's gone, it's a part of his contract. But, if he wants you there, I think it is a great idea."

With that the guys began to mobilize. Bobby and Lester were going to stay with me while I pulled together some clothes and anything else I would need for my stay at the office. Tank was heading back first to verify it was okay and then he would have the apartment ready for me when I got there.

While I was packing Bobby and Les came and sat on my bed staring at me with slight grins on their faces.

"So…" Les began making the word several syllables long.

"What do you want, Les?" I asked trying to force him to the point.

"You and Hal?" He gave as his explanation.

"Hal and I e-mail daily, I send him packages once a month. I'm fulfilling a promise to a friend that I would stay in touch with him so that he felt connected while he was gone. Don't make this into something. I needed a place to stay. His apartment was empty and he wanted to help." I hoped that would stop the questioning. I liked what ever this was I had with Hal, and I didn't want the clowns in front of me screwing it up or making me question it more than I already did.

"Don't get testy," Bobby said with a hint of teasing in his voice. "It's just that Hal is a very private person. He is usually weird about having people in his apartment. In the whole time I've worked with him I don't think I've ever known him to have a girl there, much less give her the run of the place."

"Well, it might be easier since he isn't there now. He knows I'll be long gone before he gets back." I thought that sounded reasonable.

Apparently, I was the only one that thought that. "What ever you say Beautiful, what ever you say."

I was escorted out as though I were a mob boss with a price on my head. Perhaps there was a price there. I hoped my wild hair would cover it up. It had to be good for something.

Tank greeted me in the garage and handed me a key. "His unit is number 5, next door to Cal. If you need anything give Ella a call."

There was a break in at one of the client's offices so he was on his way out. The guys helped me bring up my stuff and then left me to snoop in peace.

The apartment was identical to others around it. The den had some breath taking photographs of the ocean and underwater shots that looked too beautiful to be real. It smelled like Hal – a light hint of Old Spice and the sea. Along one wall were two tall bookshelves crammed to the top with books. They covered everything from Tolkien classics to Harry Potter. I decided to spend some time looking at them later.

His bedroom had a king size bed and when I touched the sheets, they were baby soft. They might not be the quality of what Ranger slept on, but right now they felt like heaven to me. On his dresser was a picture of what I assumed was his family. Hal was wearing his dress uniform and he was so handsome. I hoped one day I could see that in person.

I quickly put my things away and made a spot for Rex on the kitchen cabinet. Ella had already stocked the fridge so I dropped a grape in for him and asked how he liked his new digs. He wasn't ready to commit one way or the other.

I thought I should thank Hal for his offer so I quickly wrote a note.

"Hey Hal! I'll bet you can't guess where I am right now? I thought I was coming to stay at your apartment because I got another note from my stalker this time engraved on my front door while I was sleeping. But now that I'm here I'm wondering if Tank gave me the key to your study, instead of your apartment based on the number of books here. I can't thank you enough. The guys said you don't usually have company, so I promise to disturb nothing while I'm here and I'll leave as soon as this whole Johnson mess is resolved."

Hopefully that would put his mind at ease.

"I agreed to not leave the building without letting someone know and having a guy with me so I'm not on house arrest, but I have supervision whenever I want to leave."

That sounded like I was complaining, so I tried to smooth it out.

"Cal did offer to take me swimming today at the aquatic center where he is a member. I don't like using the gym and he said swimming would be as good a workout as I could get on the resistance machines downstairs."

"I can't thank you enough for letting me invade your home. From the moment I walked in it reminded me of you and I felt comfortable. I feel safe. Love, Steph."

I sent it off and got ready for the day. I had a box to pack up. If I conned someone into taking it off today, he would have it the day or so after he returned from his mission. This one was for real, not a training exercise so the timing might be good if things didn't go well.

Hal had been gone ten weeks; only twenty-nine more to go until he came home.

I hoped I could solve this whole stalker thing by then. I don't know if Hal would offer to sleep on the couch like Les did, but had a growing feeling I would be all for sharing the bed. I couldn't think that way. This was Hal. He was my friend and he didn't think of me like that…did he? Could he?


	5. Mayflowers

_Any brilliance below is due to JE's creativity. I deserve no credit._

**Chapter 5 – Mayflowers**

"Hey Steph, Was today the day you got to say goodbye to casts, braces and wraps for your wrist? I know you are tired of the restrictions to your movement. You'll also be surprised at how much easier swimming will be now that you have full control of that hand. It may seem like a little thing but you will be able to tell a big difference."

Hal had been thrilled to hear about Cal taking me swimming last month. I found I liked it more than running, even though it was like beginning over with my endurance. Cal spent the first two sessions coaching me and reteaching me how to swim. Who knew the freestyle stroke could have so many fine tuned adjustments. In the end it was worth it as I could tell a difference in my body after only two weeks of training in the pool.

"Since my fish did so well last month, we have an extended mission covering four days next week. I feel good about us as a team. The guys are working hard and doing everything I ask of them. The problem is I am supposed to be training my replacement and I just don't see it in any of these guys. They are great at following orders and getting the job done, but none of them seem to have the leadership skills they are going to need to plan this level of operation."

I knew Hal was worried about the division of SEALs he worked for after he left. They got the assignments that the regular Special Forces didn't accept because they were considered impossible to safely execute. It took a strategist of the highest caliber to pull off the rescues they did and Hal was worried his newbies didn't have what it would take.

"I haven't heard you mention Johnson in a while. After the extra charges for the bomb and the door to your apartment I wasn't surprised he skipped his court date making him FTA. I'm assuming RangeMan has signed on to bring him in even though Vinnie didn't post his bond. In the meantime, I'm glad you are still comfortable in my apartment. I'm also glad you are getting some use out of my books. Help yourself to anything you want, I'm glad they are being read. I hope you are making it your home; I wouldn't have offered it to you if I didn't want you there."

Hal had a small library. There were a lot of titles that didn't interest me at all like The Art of War and biographies on various historic figures, but I had just finished the Harry Potter series and was tempted to jump into the Twilight books. I couldn't help but pick on Hal for owning those, but he said I had to read them first and if I still wanted to pick on him then I could. He also threatened me if I told any of the guys they were his.

"I got your latest package. Thank Hector for the CD; I really appreciate him pulling it together. Also thank your Mom for the cookies. I have a confession about them though. When I opened the tin and came across the popcorn, I was a little confused. I was expecting chocolate chip crumbs like last time and even had my spoon ready. Still, any food from home is better than what we get here so I happily ate the popcorn that night until I hit the bundles of wax paper where she had wrapped the cookies. I'm guessing the popcorn was cushion to keep the cookies from breaking."

My mother was horrified when I told her about Hal having to eat the crumbs with a spoon because the cookies broke into pieces during transport last month. In order to keep that from happening again she wrapped two cookies back to back in wax paper until all five dozen were bundled. Then she used popcorn as an edible shipping peanut and packed them in a big tin. The hope was they would survive the trip this time.

"I unwrapped the first duo and ate them, but they tasted different somehow. I realized I liked them better as crumbs. Don't tell your mother, but I quickly found all the wrapped treats and broke them into pieces, poured them in a bowl, topped it with a touch of milk and dug in with my spoon. Kellogg's has nothing on your mother's cookies; they are a much better use of milk than cereal."

I can't believe he undid all her hard work. I couldn't decide if I should tell her or not, but I found the image of him breaking up five dozen cookies funny.

"The answer to your question about why I'm leaving the Navy now is complicated. I'll be glad to get into all the details when I see you, but the short answer is that it was time. My life was changing, or I hoped it would change and I knew leaving for parts unknown for long periods of time just wouldn't fit in with where I wanted to be. Plus, I'm not as young as I used to be. I will miss it. I love solving a puzzle, figuring out what to do, making a plan, but leading the charge should be a job for men younger than me with less to lose."

That was an interesting answer. I didn't realize Hal's life was changing. I wonder where he wanted to be? I'd wait a while and ask that next time. He is only thirty-three, but he's talking like he's an old man. Maybe in GI Joe terms, but not to me.

"I should pack it in. Tomorrow we are doing some distance training. I can't wait to see when the kids run out of steam. I hope you sleep well and stay safe tomorrow. Love, Hal."

I never got tired of reading his closing words. We had never explained them or questioned each other, but I took a great deal of comfort each time they were on my screen. The relationship I had via e-mail with Hal was the healthiest one I'd ever had with a man and at this point I didn't care how he meant it, I just liked reading that he loved me in some way.

I decided to respond instead of waiting.

"Hey Hal, greetings from your apartment. I am making myself at home (I just found your DVD collection in the drawer under your television – we have similar taste in movies…I'm assuming the Princess Bride will be our little secret too?) but I hope we will find Johnson soon, or find some evidence that he is no longer around Jersey so that I can go back to my little apartment. It would be nice to have my freedom back. Going everywhere with a RangeMan escort is beginning to get on my nerves. I may have to come up with a plan to escape for a while. I am going to dinner at my folks' house tomorrow night and I'll tell my keeper my Grandma has the hots for them which should buy me a couple of hours out of the presence of a man in black."

Rereading that I realized I may have just insulted Hal as he had been on Stephanie guard duty before.

"It's not that I don't appreciate them trying to keep me safe, but Johnson hasn't been seen or heard from in weeks and I think the game may have lost its appeal to him so I am beginning to feel like I'll scream if I don't get a few minutes out of the building alone."

Hopefully that would explain my rudeness earlier.

"Cal had me swimming today without my cast and you are right – it felt strange at first, then I realized it was much easier. By the time I was done I was convinced my arms were on fire and my legs could no longer support my weight. I have to admit I like swimming, and the more I do it, the more fun it is. Cal has been working on teaching me some other strokes so that I can work different muscle groups. Maybe by the time you are back I could keep up with you for a half lap or so."

I realized teasing the guy Cal referred to as the shark because of how he cuts through the water was probably not a good idea. I knew I didn't stand a chance, but I couldn't resist giving him a challenge since Cal was impressed with my progress so far.

"Oh, Cal said when the water temp rises a little this summer he will take me out in the ocean. He said it would be a great test of what he called my 'new gills'. What does that mean?"

These Navy guys seemed to have a vocabulary all their own.

"I can't believe you broke my mom's cookies into little pieces. Of course, now you've gotten my curiosity up so the next time she sends me home with some, guess what I'll be doing? I'm hoping tomorrow she has cake for dessert. That is my primary reason for going so I hope she doesn't disappoint."

I was surprised at how my relationship with my mother was improving. She seemed to approve of me having a relationship of sorts with someone in the armed forces. I think it caused her to think back to the early days between her and my dad. I keep reminding her, this is one of the guys from RangeMan (that she prefers to refer to as thugs) but she continues to refer to him as the "Nice Sailor" that I've been corresponding with. I guess my mom has a permanent mailing address in denial land too.

"Skips have been slow lately with Vinnie so I'm sorry to disappoint and not have many misadventures to share. Of course, the fact I've been rounding them up with RangeMan backup probably has a few things to do with that too."

I hated to admit it, but my skips could be gotten in record time now that I had such well built back up.

"I hope you are careful on your op next week. Is it your turn or mine to come up with a list of questions this time? I'm thinking yours, but correct me if I'm wrong."

When Hal was going to be out of communication for a day we usually took turns sending a list of ten questions for the other person to answer.

"I hope you are getting a little time to rest and enjoy sunny California. You sound so busy in your e-mails. Take care of yourself and I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love, Steph."

The next week passed with very little activity. Bobby had declared me fit to return to duty after the casts came off and I did a week of therapy with him, but no amount of begging convinced Tank to release me from having a Merry Man shadow when I left the building.

I'd had enough and decided to take things into my own hands to get a little time away. Junior was assigned to go with me to the office. He agreed to sit in the truck and wait for me since he didn't care for sitting through girl gossip and I told him we had a lot to talk about it.

"White Girl, you look like you up to something." Lula said as soon as I walked in.

"I need to get away from my body guard. I want to have a few hours at the mall without having a man in black scaring off the sales help," I confessed.

"I could use some new shoes," Lula began, seeing where I was going with this. "And, I used to be your back up before my Tankie decided it was too dangerous. Come to think of it, the stalker never got to you when we were together so it seems to me I took better care of you than them."

"Connie, any chance you can distract Junior outside while Lula and I sneak out the back to her car?" I asked hoping she would play along.

"I have some files I can carry out for RangeMan and I can tell him the two of you are just getting started so he may as well relax for a bit. If you get out while I'm talking to him you might have a half hour head start before he gets suspicious." Connie replied.

"Girl, let me get my bag and my gun. I want to be prepared for anything that may come our way at the mall." I wanted to tell her not to take her gun but knew it was pointless.

Forty-five minutes later I was trying on dresses as Lula kept a steady stream of them coming to the dressing room. It wasn't until a text message came from Connie warning us that Junior came in to see if we wanted him to pick up some lunch that he realized we had tricked him. Apparently he wasn't too happy having to call in and admit we had lost him.

I probably should have felt sorry for him, but couldn't muster any pity at the moment. I was having too much fun. Especially when Lula came in holding a sapphire blue dress that I thought was the exact color of the deep part of the ocean. I slipped it on and modeled it for Lula.

"Girl, you gotta get that dress. That working out body you got now is looking twice as good in that dress. Mr. Quiet Guy won't know what hit him when he comes back and sees you in that." She encouraged.

I agreed that I had to have it and when we found a pair of shoes that matched it perfectly I thought fate had shown me it was to be.

We headed to the food court hoping to slip in a lunch without supervision before an angry RangeMan caught up with us.

Over fried rice and sesame chicken from the Chinese place we talked about my stalker.

"Tankie says they can't come up with one descent lead. Like this guy just disappeared. That don't sound good to me." She began.

"I'm thinking maybe he gave up seeing that I was constantly surrounded and everybody in Trenton knows me he decided it wasn't worth it and left town." I tried to sell her some real estate in my favorite location.

"Uh, huh," She said shaking her head. Obviously she preferred reality too.

About that time I felt a familiar prickly sensation along my neck and I knew not only had someone come to check on me, but it was Ranger.

I looked up to see his blank face staring down at me. "Babe," was his greeting. I think it meant, "Why are you sitting out here as a clear target for Johnson without Junior who was supposed to be with you today?"

I decided to feign innocence and went with, "Ranger" as my response.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside me. "Care to explain why Junior returned to the office without you this morning?"

"I'm assuming it was because he wasn't aware of his surroundings enough to see that Lula and I moved our gossip session to the mall instead of Vinnie's office." I replied.

"Babe, how can we keep you safe if you run off without letting us know?" It was a fair question; I just didn't feel like playing fair.

"How can you expect me to do any decent shopping with a bodyguard drawing attention to us?" I asked, then realized it sounded like a pitiful excuse so I added, "I just needed a little time out of the building for some girl talk."

Lula was watching the exchange with great interest.

"Have you finished shopping?" He asked raising one eyebrow. I thought it was his way of suggesting he wanted me to come back to Haywood with him now.

I looked at Lula for support, but she decided to turn on me, "I need to get back to my filing. You know how Connie is without me there to keep her company. She don't get no work done if I'm not there."

Ranger pickup up my dress bag and looked at the clear circle at the top that showed some of the dress inside. "Nice color, it reminds me of the color of your eyes when you are really…satisfied."

My face instantly went red. We both knew what he was referring to and I refused to get into a sexual conversation at the mall with Ranger. He set the rules for how we interacted. When he pulled back physically months ago most of our sexual banter had stopped too. That comment was both complimentary (that he remembered what my eyes looked like during our one night together) and confusing (that he would bring it up now after months of nothing).

Apparently some of my musings were said aloud as Ranger leaned into my ear and whispered, "I remember a lot more about that night than just the color of your eyes."

Feeling the need for fresh air I began to walk much quicker to the nearest exit.

That night I detailed my shopping trip along with my great escape from Junior to Hal. I left out the banter with Ranger. I didn't know how Hal saw me, but I didn't think it was good to confuse things by throwing Ranger into the equation.

The first day of Hal's mission an e-mail came with an attachment.

"Hey Steph. I'm glad you were able to do some shopping, and I loved that you got away from Junior so easily (I better not hear one more word from him about the whole stun gun incident ever again). I don't see why you can't ask the guy with you next time to dress out of uniform in order to blend in some. There is no reason the guys should interfere with you having fun. As much as I want to see you let lose some (believe me I know how much you want some time away) but I want you to be safe too."

That was a good idea. Why didn't I think of that before? I could tell Tank the only way I'd accept someone on me when I'm off the clock is if they at least look like their off the clock too. I'd give that one some thought.

"Please be careful until some kind of closure happens with Johnson. Just because he's been quiet doesn't mean he's gone away. If he is a patient man, that could be trouble as it means he is taking his time thoroughly planning out his next move. I couldn't bare the thought of something happening to you."

Wow, that was a sweet thing to say. I'd point it out to him, but we seemed to have this unspoken rule about not pressing for details about what we have developed on-line.

"You asked about gills. Apparently Cal is trying to tell you that you have good air control. When you push off from the wall if you are able to go far underwater before having to come up for air we call that having good gills because it seems like you are breathing underwater like a fish. Part of our training involves pushing our ability to hold our breath for extended periods of time, but you have to be in good physical shape before you can push it very long. You must be really benefiting from your time running and swimming. I can't wait to see for myself."

I wish I had a way to get him some pictures to show my progress, but I felt self conscious about mailing snap shots of me. He loved the ones I sent in March, and told me he would like me to include more, but I hadn't had the chance to work on that yet.

"I came up with a list of questions and attached it. I've already completed it and set the system to send it to you tomorrow. You are on the honor system here that I'll have your answers waiting on me when I get back. I can't wait to see your responses."

I decided to look it over as soon as I finished reading his cover note.

"Any chance I'll get to see the dress that was good enough to risk your life for? I'll bet you're a knock out in it. Sleep well. Love, Hal."

I instantly opened the attachment and began answering his questions.

_What is the one thing you like most in my apartment?_ I would say Ella, but I suppose she isn't specific to your place. The sheets are nice and the feeling of security is great, but my favorite item is the picture of you in your dress uniform. Any chance I'll get to see that in person one day?

_What do you miss most about your apartment?_ I just miss being surrounded by my things and my memories. A lot of bad things have happened there, but a lot of good stuff has too. Most people have told me I am not a competent bounty hunter, but every month I check off as a tenant there I am reminded that I do well enough to provide a home for myself and Rex so I can't be all bad.

_How much contraband food is in my freezer right now?_ There are two pints of Ben and Jerry's which I haven't touched in two days, thank you very much, and I have three candy bars in there. I have the same bars in the fridge too. I wanted to conduct an experiment to see if they tasted better cool or completely frozen. It's not that I want the desserts, this is strictly for science.

_Are you doing anything special for Memorial Day?_ I will probably go to my parent's house for dinner. My Dad likes to celebrate at home and my mom always said since he was the only one in our family to serve in the armed forces we should do what ever he wants on that day. Other than that, I should be around the building for the better part of the day.

_What's going on with you and Cal?_ Wow! I didn't see that question coming. Cal has become a great friend, thanks to you. He takes me swimming and volunteers for Steph duty more than some of the others, but there is nothing there but friendship on my part (and I don't think on his either). Sometimes I think by moving in your place I've settled in a house surrounded by my brothers. At least that's how it feels like they treat me.

_Why haven't you sent me any pictures of you after the one from your girls out, and one of your cast?_ Would you believe me if I told you I haven't had any new ones taken since then so I don't have any to send? It's true. It feels strange to ask someone to take my picture so that I can have it printed to mail to you. It's not like the guys walk around with cameras to take my photo.

_Have you found the boxes under my bed yet? If so, what do you think?_ Holy Cow man, I hadn't looked under your bed (I'm nosey by nature admittedly, but I'm trying not to be rude by snooping in places where I don't belong). Of course since you brought it up I just looked and found a box with a scrap book of your childhood. I can't wait to look at it tonight. Besides I just finished the last of the Stephanie Meyer books so I need something new to read.

_Have you ever been out of the country? _I've driven to Canada, but I've never been somewhere that required a passport, if that is what you mean. I did get one a few years back, but so far it is stamp free.

_How did you get Rex?_ I bought a hamster after my disastrous divorce from Dickie. I was making a statement that I didn't need a man for companionship. My apartment doesn't allow dogs, I didn't like the way a single gal with a cat looked (as a foretelling of old-maid-hood yet to come) and a fish barely counts as a pet, so I got a hamster as a reflex one night while I was in the pet store.

_Would you be willing to join me for dinner when I get back?_ _I've never been to Rossini's and I think a dinner to celebrate my return would make for a Rossini's worthy occasion. Any chance of you wearing the new dress? _I'd gladly join you for dinner anywhere you would like when you get back. I'll be so glad to see you the location won't make a bit of difference. Since we would be celebrating your return I think you should get to select the outfit. If that is the dress you want to see, then I'd be thrilled to wear it for you.

I'm not sure why Hal is so in tune with that dress, but I'd decided to hang it up in the closet and not wear it until he returned. If he wanted me to wear it for him, then I would debut it then.

The next day, true to his word I had an e-mail that simply said, "Thinking of you, Love, Hal." Attached were the same questions with a few changes to make them appropriate for him to answer.

_What is the one thing you like most in my apartment?_ I like the fact that the windows in my den are eastern facing so I can see the sunrise. But I think the item I like most in my apartment right now is its current resident.

_What do you miss most about your apartment?_ I miss my things and having a place that I feel is mine. I miss the pull out shelf in the corner cabinet below the stove (That is my junk food stash and I know every item that was there when I left. Help yourself, but I'll be able to tell what you ate.)

_How much contraband food is in my freezer right now?_ Here, I don't have a freezer, so none. And, the tin of cookies I did have as contraband is long gone (hint, hint).

_Are you doing anything special for Memorial Day?_ The area of the base where I am living is in a more secure area. That is why I am confined to e-mail only and no cell phone. However on Memorial Day I'll get the day off and go off the secure side. I thought I might find a phone somewhere and give you a call on your cell if you were going to be around. I don't want you to change your plans, but God I'd love to hear your voice.

_What's going on with you and Cal?_ Cal is one of my better friends there. We've served together and I can't say enough good stuff about him. I know I asked him to watch out for you right after I left and you had that difficult skip Lewis, but it seems he has taken it upon himself to go above and beyond that. I'm glad you are surrounded by good guys like that. I guess the question came out of curiosity and insecurity. I didn't want to delude myself into something that wasn't possible.

_Why haven't you sent me any pictures of you after the one from your girls out, and one of your cast?_ I still think this is a good question. Of course, I realize I haven't sent any to you. Do you want any? Of course, it would be strange to ask one of the guys to snap my photo to send to a girl back home. I can only imagine what they would say about that. I guess asking you for a picture isn't much different than that, except that you must be used to the guys taking your picture all the time by now. I know their cells were constantly snapping you when I was there.

_Have you found the boxes under my bed yet? If so, what do you think?_ I had a feeling you hadn't found them and thought you might appreciate seeing them after we had talked about our families growing up. You will probably recognize a lot of the pictures from stories I've told you.

_Have you ever been out of the country? _I've been a lot more places than my passport reflects, but I've never been out of the country for pleasure. I'd love to do some real travel and actually get to see the county instead of just passing through trying to stay as hidden as possible. Maybe once I'm out there will be a chance.

_How did you get Rex?_ I had to admit I'd always wondered about this one. I had a dog growing up (a mutt with a lot of golden retriever in him) and loved it, but I'd never made a commitment to a pet since I've been on my own. Rex is a cute little guy in his own right. I've visited with him when he lived in the building during one of your brief stays. Sometimes I think he understands more than he lets on from the way he wiggles his whiskers when you talk to him. (And yes, that sentence is another one of those things that needs to stay just between us.)

_Would you be willing to join me for dinner when I get back?_ _I've never been to Rossini's and I think a dinner to celebrate my return would make for a good occasion. Any chance of you wearing the new dress? _I'm hoping you said yes to this but I promise not to sulk if you didn't. It seems a bit out there in terms of the date, but I like having something to look forward to. I'm sure anything you wear would be terrific, but somehow I'm thinking from your description of the color that is one dress I'm going to want to see on you.

The next two weeks went by in a blur. Johnson was still silent which was fine by me (I argued that must mean he was giving up) but frustrating to the guys here (they were concerned he was planning something big).

The day of my parent's cookout arrived and I asked Les if he would mind going with me if I promised to keep him out of the grip of my Grandma's fingers. He agreed if I would promise to not stay more than two hours.

I told my mother we had to leave because of an emergency at a client and as we walked out the door, she handed me a tin of cookies for Hal's box. It was a little late going out this month but I didn't think he would mind since he was getting his favorite contraband in it.

We had just stepped off the elevator on four when my cell phone went off. I dug around in my bag frustrated at how an item announcing its location with a ring tone was so hard to find.

I finally got it out and to my ear in time to hear the sweetest, sexiest voice say, "Hey Steph, Happy Memorial Day."

Five words. That's all it took to stop my breath while simultaneously feeling like it started my heart beating.

"Hey Hal, It's so good to hear your voice."

I stepped into the apartment and for the first time in a long time felt like I was home.

_A/N: A big thank you to suedesigns101 for the real life suggestion of Hal's cookie crumbles. I am so grateful for all your e-mails of encouragement and examples from your own lives of how you have supported service men and women. I am constantly amazed at the wonderful community of fanfiction. _


	6. June Booms

_I didn't create the characters in this story. JE gets all the credit._

**Chapter 6 – June Booms**

Two weeks ago today I spoke to Hal on the phone. We had a wonderful conversation that lasted for two and a half hours. I thought after all we had shared through our e-mails that we might run out of stuff to say, but that was never the case. We laughed, joked and covered topics that had never come up in our writing. At the time I thought it was the perfect way to spend an evening.

The downside is that we hung up and I have missed him more everyday. When we were only writing I looked forward to his e-mails but I never felt an ache for more contact. The notes were all we shared so it was enough. But talking with him on the phone took things up another notch and I was having trouble making myself content once again with words on an impersonal computer screen. They lacked the life his voice gave to his thoughts and I missed it.

I was trying really hard to think of other things, anything so that the other guys wouldn't pick up on my mood and ask about it. As far as they knew Hal and I e-mailed regularly but I don't believe any of them had a clue about the extent of our friendship. If I'm honest, I don't have a clue about it either, but I know I like it.

This morning Lester and I were stopping by Vinnie's to pick up my files and any she may have for RangeMan. Then if any of them seemed simple enough we would start working on mine as a team.

Working with Les is always a riot. He is funny and knows how to order a pizza so our days together are always a good time.

We sat down on the couch side by side and Les kept finding ways to pull my curls when I wasn't paying enough attention to him. I may like him, but I sometimes think he is a nine year old with ADHD trapped in a thirty year old Adonis' body. If you have to be trapped, he picked a good host body to be stuck in.

"Why you picking on our girl so much?" Lula asked seeing the way Les was messing with me.

"Somebody has to do something to get her out of her mood," He explained as though it were obvious.

"What mood?" Lula asked. "She ain't said nothing about no mood to me."

"Yeah, Les," I rebutted, "I'm not in a mood."

"Oh, come on Beautiful. We've all noticed that since Memorial Day you haven't been as peppy as usual. We thought talking to Hal might make you happy, but it's almost had the opposite effect. Cal said if you don't start acting normal soon he's going to jump a plane to California and kick some serious Navy ass for upsetting you." Les laid it out.

"You have been a little quiet now that he mention it," Lula agreed.

"What are you two talking about? I'm eating, I'm laughing, and I'm working. I'm the same." I tried defending.

"You're doing all of that, but you just aren't doing it with as much spark." Les said with a serious face. "Did Hal upset you when you talked on the phone?"

"No, it was the opposite, in fact." I said realizing instantly that I had made a mistake in trying to set the record straight.

Lula promptly pulled a chair around, Connie stopped typing and Les twisted sideways on the couch to see me better. I had no choice but to tell them something and truth seemed the best way to go.

"We talked for a long time and it was wonderful. But since then I've missed him differently than I did before." I hoped that was enough.

"How you miss him now?" Lula asked.

"I think about him more. I wonder what he would say or think in a situation. Before we talked I may have thought about what I would tell him about my day, now I wonder what he would say to me about it. I know it is messed up and I'm sure it will pass. It was a long conversation that was more than I expected it to be and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it." I blurted out.

"You need to shake things up. We need to go kick some serious FTA butt today and then maybe tonight we can go out with a group of guys. If you have a little fun you can break up your routine and then you might feel more like yourself." Les offered.

"And if that don't work Connie can set you up with one of them computer cameras." Lula added.

"Why do I need a web cam?" I stupidly asked.

"So you can send Mr. Quiet Guy some steamy videos of you in his apartment in an e-mail. You can get him so hot and bothered he'll be sneaking out at night to find a way and call you to get the audio that go with the video." She explained as though it should have been obvious.

Less tried to hold back a laugh and failed. "I'll help you set up the camera, Beautiful, and I'll even let you send me a test message when you're ready to try it out."

"Why don't I start with your suggestion of kicking some serious butt? If Connie doesn't have any FTAs I'll have to start with yours," I said pointing at Les.

Ronald LaTose was a middle aged man who owned a used book store on McNeil Street. He was arrested for indecent exposure. Apparently he thought his bookstore was closed and decided to enjoy the adult reading selections in the back of the store, but he forgot to turn off all the lights and lock the door. A cop and his wife and daughter were walking by when the daughter got a full view of all Mr. LaTose's well used selections and screamed. He was arrested on the spot.

When we walked in the store we were greeted by Ronald and I gave him my speech about going to the police station to get rescheduled. I don't think he wanted to come with us, but he looked at Lester and asked if he could shut the bookstore down first. We waited for him to lock up and drove to the cop shop.

Eddie gave me a hug when I walked in and helped me get a receipt for Mr. LaTose so that we could get out of there quicker. But, it had been a while since I'd seen my friends here which meant Les and I stayed and chatted for half an hour before heading back out to rid the world of more bad guys.

We were laughing and coming up with immature innuendos about what Ronald had been accused of and when we got to the car Les opened my door for me like a country gentleman before trotting around to the driver's side. As soon as I sat down I knew something wasn't right. I looked around trying to place why my spidey sense was screaming when I saw it. A post it note was on the dashboard with the phrase, "Your dance card is filling up too quickly to wait anymore."

Les was about to sit down when I screamed, "No!"

He bent down to see what was wrong I grabbed the note and got out of the car telling him to call Ram before I took off running with Les following my lead. Realizing what I was saying his blank face slammed down, he placed the call to the control room and grabbed my wrist to keep us together. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of a bomb detonating.

I whipped around, pushed Lester to the ground, surprising him when I landed on top of him, just as the bomb blew tossing our black RangeMan issued Explorer up in the air and raining little pieces of metal, glass and assorted debris.

Lester rolled me off of him and sat us both up as the cops came pouring out of the station passing money around and shaking their heads. He had his arms around me offering comfort and talking to me in a mixture of English and Spanish. When he moved his arm to try and stand us up he stopped and said, "Beautiful, you're hurt."

Black trucks and SUV's began pouring in the portion of the parking lot not in flames and men in black began to surround us as the first fire truck arrived. Tank got to us first and before he could ask if we were alright Les told him to get Bobby.

"You hurt?" Tank asked Les.

"No, she is," Les answered pulling his hand away from my arm and showing that it was covered in blood, my blood.

Shit. I hadn't felt anything until I saw that. Now I was suddenly aware of the burning sensation going down the back of arm and my side near my ribs.

Bobby knelt down behind us and carefully pulled up my t-shirt. Luckily I had on a sports bra so I didn't need to worry about modesty in front of the crowd.

"There is too much to do this here. Steph, this needs to be cleaned out, you've got some serious shrapnel in here and you are going to need some stitches. We can go to the ER and let them do it, or I can take care of you at Haywood," Bobby offered.

"You please," I begged. I wanted to avoid the hospital as I had never liked that place, and I was overwhelmed at the feeling of just wanting to go home.

"You got it, just let me look at Les and see if I can deal with him too or if he needs more than I can handle." Bobby explained.

Les jumped up and told everybody he was fine without so much as a scratch because I was the one who saw the note, I told him to run, and I pushed him down and covered him with my body.

Les knelt down and framed my face with his calloused hands to look me straight in the eye, "You wonder why we all love you, even when you risk your life to save mine." Brushing away the hair from my face, he continued, "I should have been the one protecting you. That's twice now I've let my guard down around you and you've had to pay the price."

I shook my head no. "That's twice now you've been with me when I needed someone in an emergency because of this idiot Johnson." By the time I got the last words out I was practically shouting.

"Don't worry Little Girl," Tank spoke up. "We'll spread out and search the area. If he is anywhere nearby we will find him. You guys get her back and taken care of." He instructed Bobby and Les before getting up and barking orders at the guys assembled around us blocking the view of curious on-lookers.

When I stood up I wobbled a little. The stress of the day was too much all of a sudden. Bobby noticed and lifted me bridal style so that my good side was against his chest.

Les got in the back seat with me and Bobby laid me across his lap on my stomach. "Her back is pretty torn up. Hold her secure at her hip so she doesn't slide off the seat but be careful where else you touch."

It took Bobby nearly an hour and half to pick out all the debris imbedded in my arm and side before he finally announced I was clean and began to pour what I accused him was burning acid, but apparently was just a cleanser to disinfect the cuts before stitching them up. Four gashes requiring a total of twenty eight stitches were sewn up and he announced I was good to go.

Les volunteered to get me settled in my apartment before I took my pain meds which we both knew would mean the end of my day as I would fall asleep immediately.

He watched me collapse on Hal's bed face down and played with my hair until I couldn't fight it any longer and I fell asleep. Just as I was going out I heard him whisper, "He is one lucky man – you're in his bed and he's in your heart."

My next thought was twenty four hours later. I woke up after noon the next day in a big pile of drool slightly confused about why I was so hungry and why I needed to go to the bathroom in such a horrendous way. I tried to jump up but a shooting pain in my side reminded me of yesterday's events making me go at a snails pace, barely making it in time.

One look in the mirror told me I needed a shower and time to wash my hair. I couldn't remember if Bobby had given me any instructions about getting my stitches wet but I knew I couldn't tame the rats' nest on my head without shampoo so I decided to ask forgiveness later instead of permission now.

The warm water helped relieve a lot of my soreness and when I got out and had some yogurt (don't laugh, that stuff comes in flavors like Boston Cream Pie now – you can't really call that health food) I realized I had missed a day of writing to Hal and wondered if he had noticed.

I logged on and saw immediately Hal had picked up on my absence. I had nine messages. The first was his note I hadn't read from yesterday, then two more at his normal check in time. The last few were all similar in tone and words.

"Hey Steph. Where are you? Are you alright?" Has something gone wrong? I'm worried now. I know we never promised to write every day but you've missed our normal time and now we're pushing twelve hours past that and I'm concerned. I'm going to try and wait a few more hours before sending something to Tank and Cal. I know you don't want the guys checking up on you if you were just trying to have a little away time, but this seems wrong. You've been silent too long. Please send me a note – anything to let me know you're alright. I'm on the base all day. Love you, Hal."

Hmm. He had changed his closing word from plain love to love you. I still felt a little fuzzy so I decided not to think too much about it now.

Instead I typed a quick note and sent it immediately.

"Hey Hal. I'm sorry you were worried. I am fine – or I will be. I'll send you the details soon, but I didn't mean for you to worry. The meds Bobby gave me must have been pretty strong. I think I slept for over twenty hours. I'll write soon. Love you, Steph."

I hit send to at least give him a little peace of mind and then I got dressed in more than just the towel I had been wearing. Pulling the shirt over my cuts was tender and pulled, but once I was done the pain settled down to a manageable level. I was debating asking Ella for some lunch or just fixing myself a sandwich when I heard my computer ding.

I walked back over and saw a new message had just arrived.

"Thank God you are alright. I was so worried and feel like an ass for sending you so many messages. What happened? Why did Bobby need to give you strong meds? Are you hurt? I'm sitting at the computer and would love it if you told me what was going on when you are able. Please. Love you, Hal."

I couldn't resist. I wanted to tell him. I needed to tell him, plus there was the whole please thing which insured I would tell him.

"Since you said please…Apparently Johnson decided while Les and I were dropping off a skip at the PD he would plant a bomb on our car. This one must have had a detonator or a timer or something because within two minutes of when I sat down, it blew. I saw the note stuck to the dash and got out in time but while we were running away I heard it begin to go and I knocked Les down getting a bit of shrapnel in me in the process. Bobby cleaned and stitched me up but the pain pills did a number on me and the world is just now coming into focus. I'm so sorry I worried you; I should have sent you a note before I took the pills. Love, Steph."

I hit send and wondered if that was enough information. While I was fixing my hair I heard the alert sound of a new arrival in my in box.

"Steph, You are absolutely amazing! You saw the threat, you protected your partner and you were injured trying to save someone you cared about. I can't get over what an amazing person you are."

See – that single opening sentence is why I liked talking to Hal. There was no judgment about the fact that my crazy job brought this danger to me. And no stoic silence followed by a cryptic word of encouragement and a threat to Lester for not protecting me. No, he only saw how I handled the situation and praised me for it. I realized this was exactly the type of reaction I wished I had gotten for years now. It made me want to be better, to develop my skills more.

"I can't believe Johnson has gotten the drop on your car at the cop shop twice now. Why aren't we able to catch him after it? How is he able to just blend into the scenery and disappear?"

Those were the same questions I had wondered. It was almost as if he were keeping an eye on the police station waiting for me to stop by and go in. I needed to look into the businesses and offices around the parking lot for any employees or tenets that might be connected to Mr. Johnson.

"I'm glad you didn't delay in taking the pills. I shouldn't have worried, I know you can take care of yourself and if you need help there are plenty of people there who can help you. I don't want you to be uncomfortable just to send a note to me. You are the most important thing."

This guy gets sweeter with every e-mail.

"I don't know why I got so panicked. I know we don't talk about what we have, this sharing that we do on-line and all, but I have to tell you, I've never been this open with someone before, nor have I ever wanted to. You make it so easy. You have become the most important person in my life which is a strange confession since most of what we have came to be from e-mails. After our talk on Memorial Day I've felt even closer to you and have missed you terribly."

He felt the same way I did. I assumed the funk I had been in was my own singular condition. I had no idea he was going through the same thing. Maybe this is why people talk about their feelings. It is nice to know you have someone who understands what you are going through.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I felt connected to you, I missed hearing your voice and for about twelve hours I was going insane that you were in danger and I was not there when you needed me. When I left I figured I would be back in less than a year and then I would see about what I wanted in my life. Now I realize that I'll be back in twenty-two weeks and that you are my life."

That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. He sounded like he wanted a real relationship with me and I wanted it too. Not just a "let's see where we are in December and take it one day at a time," this was a, "Let's jump in the deep end and commit to each other and see how wonderful life can be when we share it with each other" kind of way.

"I don't want to scare you, and I don't want to push, but I realized while I was staring at my monitor willing an e-mail to appear from you, what a hole it would leave if you were not in my life. Please be careful. Do whatever Bobby asks of you so that you can get better and help yourself to the emergency box of TastyKakes in my junk food stash. Think of it as eating them for medicinal purposes. Love you, Hal."

There are TastyKakes in this apartment and he is suggesting I eat them and allowing me to say it is for medicinal purposes. I think having a next door neighbor in denial land is the sweetest gesture ever extended to me.

"Hal, you were holding out on me. There were TastyKakes here and you didn't tell me? Just so you know, I'm typing with one hand again while trying not to let any crumbs fall on the keyboard. You are right about the medical benefits, I feel better already."

Hopefully that would lighten the mood and help him to understand I was alright.

"You know about my family, and you know me well enough to understand that discussing feelings is not typically in my comfort zone, but I have to tell you that when I read your note I agreed with every word you typed. After we talked I realized the connection we have was suddenly stronger and I missed you terribly. The e-mails no longer seemed enough and I admit I was slipping into a bit of a funk. Apparently the guys noticed it too (and I thought I was keeping up appearances so well). Les said Cal had threatened to fly to California and kick your ass for upsetting me."

Hopefully he would find the humor in that and not take it as a serious threat. At least I don't think it was a serious threat. Hmm, I needed to find Cal and talk to him today.

"But after reading your e-mail I feel better. I miss you, but I know it will be okay. I think it is because you feel the same way as me and knowing we are in this together makes it easier to bare. I can't begin to define what we are, nor do I think we need to right now, but I know I'm not alone and that is a good thing."

As I typed it I knew it was true and I felt better.

"So once again you have given me exactly what I needed and now I think I'm ready to go downstairs and start digging to see what I can figure out regarding how Johnson keeps getting to me without leaving a trace of where he is hiding. Before I was just irritated at having picked up another stalker; now I'm mad and I'm determined. We're going to dance alright, but it will be to my music."

I was getting angry as I typed and finally had gotten hooked into this emotionally knowing I wasn't going to give up until I had him. Johnson may have begun this mess, but I was determined to finish it.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be safe and I'll be sure to let you know what's going on. Take care of yourself. Love you, Steph."

I began to pull together the few files I had brought down to the apartment for reading at night so I could go back to my cubicle and jump in. Just before I walked out I heard a ding and decided my desk upstairs could wait another minute.

"That's my girl! Johnson doesn't stand a chance against you. I can't tell you what your last e-mail meant to me. I don't know why I was surprised to find out you felt the same way I did, but you've put a smile on my face I'm going to have a hard time explaining away to the guys. Love you, Hal."

And, with more pep in my step than I'd had the last two weeks I charged upstairs.

I managed to come up with a couple of possibilities to look into even with the constant interruptions from the guys coming to check up on me. It was sweet, but hell on my productivity. Finally I took what I had and walked into Ranger's office. The lights were off so I went next door and knocked on Tank's door.

"Enter," Came a gruff voice.

"Not until you say it nicer," I decided to tease him a little.

"Little Girl, open that door and tell me why you're up here today!" His voice had a definite smile to it despite his attempt to keep it harsh.

I stepped in and said, "I work here, I thought my presence would be self-explanatory."

That gave me two full-on laughs as Ranger was in Tank's office and the two of them were pouring over reports together.

"Babe," Ranger said with a slight smile on his face. "What do you have there?"

"I was e-mailing Hal this morning and he made a comment about how frustrating it was that Johnson seems to disappear without a trace and know when I'm at the station and inside in order to tamper with my car." I began.

"That made me think that perhaps he isn't disappearing, he's just blending in because he belongs there."

"I don't understand," Tank responded.

"Here is an aerial map I pulled from Google maps of the area surrounding the police station. You can see the parking lot here," I said pointing to the map with my finger and then using the map as a guide for my guess about Johnson.

"There are only three buildings here that allow for a view of the parking lot with any ease. Since this one is currently vacant I ruled it out. I assumed Johnson would need access to a spot in one of these two buildings. They are both office spaces. Looking back through business listings two new offices have been established in the time period corresponding to my problem with Tyler. One is a barber shop, so I wouldn't necessarily rule it out, but I think it is unlikely that is his front. The other is a real estate broker under the name of TRE Holdings."

"That office is a single room on the second floor which would provide an ideal view of not only the lot, but of people going in and out of the station. Is there a way to go over there unofficially and look around?" I wondered.

Ranger picked up the map when I stood up and then picked up the office listings and read my scribbled notes about the lease on the TRE Holdings office.

"Proud of you, Babe," Ranger said. "This is a good lead. I can send a team over for some surveillance now and depending upon activity we can try and go in tonight. Of course we may need a distraction to be sure we aren't noticed breaking and entering right across from the police station."

"Tell me what you've got in mind," I said, "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

Tank was grinning from ear to ear as he picked up, through some form of silent ESP all RangeMen seemed to be experts in, what Ranger wanted from me.

And so it was that nine hours later I found myself caked with mud and grass pushing a very unhappy Tony Douglass into the station. He had been a RangeMan level skip for multiple assault charges. Even though I had two of the guys with me to assist in his capture they allowed me to cuff him.

When he fought being taken in by a girl I knocked his legs out from under him (who knew all that time in the gym would come in useful) and he fell off the sidewalk and into the muddy grass. I got one wrist cuffed easy enough but it turned into a real wrestling match which Zip eventually stopped by putting his boot over Douglass' neck and holding it firmly to the ground for me to slap the other wrist too.

I knew my appearance would only make this easier, but I hated walking in like this knowing the guys would have a field day.

"Look who we have here," Called out a very happy Big Dog when I roughly pushed Douglass forward. Some of the guys came to see what the fuss was all about so late at night and when they saw me disturbing the newly mopped floors cash began coming out and being passed around.

Finally, I heard what I knew would make this distraction work. "Cupcake," Joe stopped when he saw me and shook his head.

Then he saw who I brought in and the vein in his neck began to surface showing the strain of keeping his jaw clenched in anger. "Ranger let you bring in Douglass alone?" He practically yelled. "I knew the guy was crazy but I thought he at least cared enough to protect you from the likes of this." He pointed at Douglass to make his point.

"Do you know the shape the girls he's gotten a hold of have been left in? Do you know what he could have done to you?" Morelli was building up a full head of steam and I knew I had a part to play so I jumped in.

"I know that I didn't have any trouble brining him in other than a little dirt that will wash off. And more importantly, I know that it is none of your concern who I bring in or what they have done." I said moving closer to him to make my side of the argument more believable.

As we continued to bicker back and forth the other guys began to disappear so that by the time we had gone through all our old lines we were the only ones in the foyer. I glanced at the clock on the wall above Joe's head and realized we had been going on for over half an hour and knew that was plenty of time so I backed down to try and smooth things over.

"Look Joe, this is why we agreed to just be friends and stop dating. We look at my job very differently."

"I know, Cupcake, but I still care about you and I can't stand the thought that Ranger refuses to use common sense in who he let's you go after." Joe admitted.

I decided to try and make this better by telling him I had back up for the take down, I just got the pleasure of walking him in because I hadn't seen some of the guys in a while and wanted to say hello.

We parted with a hug and I walked out knowing I had bought the guys the time they needed to snoop a little unseen.

When I got back to Haywood I met the team in the conference room and got a few whistles at my unkempt appearance. Les was the only one brave enough to comment, "Beautiful, if you were going to switch careers and go into mud wrestling I wish you had told me so I could have gotten a front row seat."

I slapped the back of his head before sitting next to him and smiling. He tugged a curl and I knew we were alright.

Ranger called our attention back to the front of the room and began to display pictures on the screen up front that were taken from the TRE Holdings office. Some were typical office shots and a few showed the perfect view of the parking lot at the PD like I thought there would be.

"Hector is going through the files we took from the computer there, but the most alarming part was in the storage closet off the main office," Ranger said when pictures came up showing newspaper clippings of me, and snap shots taken around the bonds office, at the beach, coming out of the aquatic center with Cal and walking into my parent's house.

This was classic sick stalker behavior and I felt Les' hand pressing on the back of my neck before I even recognized what the little white lights in front of my eyes meant.

This just went from annoying to a level that even I had to recognize as dangerous. Johnson had been within shooting range of me dozens of times to take those photos and even with my designated Merry Man of the day he still could have gotten to me. I could see the faces of the guys reflecting that same thought.

I was tired; I was hurting, and working on a killer headache. I was getting chills from what I knew was a drop of adrenaline and I just wanted to lie down and talk to a friend.

At first that thought made me sad, but then I remembered – Hal was only a click away.


	7. July Fireworks

_None of the good bits belong to me, but if it is confusing, conflicting and little out there, throw the blame my way._

**Chapter 7 – July Fireworks**

It was hot outside but I was desperate to feel the sun on my skin. I had been staying indoors more often since the explosive scene in the parking lot of the police station in June. I understood the reasons for it, but I could feel the stir crazy itch and it was taking all my self control to not do something stupid.

I agreed to skip the parade this morning and in return the guys promised to secure the roof so that I could go up and watch the fireworks tonight. I figured it was better than nothing.

After we got a bead on Johnson's use of the office across from the station there were no sightings of him in a week so we turned the evidence over to the cops and they were able to get a warrant for the place. Of course, once they went in and gutted it to gather evidence, we knew we had lost that possibility of catching him. Now we were back at square one in not knowing where he was or when he would make his next move, but the general hope was that by letting the cops shut down his office that would force his hand and he would make a mistake.

My Dad had dropped a tin of cookies off and I put it in the box to go out tomorrow. I was going to see if Cal and I could drop it off on our way to swim. I had to get my kicks where I could and I dearly treasured getting out of the office every other day to swim at the aquatic center out of town. Since the pictures we discovered at Johnson's office told us we knew he had followed us there, our party of two in the pool also included an escort of two to watch the perimeter.

I was trying to perfect my breast stroke. I already knew what to do, but I liked to mess with Cal because anytime he said the word chest or breast to me his face turned red. It was a cheap thrill, but it made me smile just the same.

I decided to check in with my favorite Navel officer on-line. He had been on a four day op and I had been receiving his pre-sent massages to tide me over for the real thing, hopefully today.

"Hey Hal, I wish I had news to share. I wish I had an adventure where I was thrown around or pitched into garbage but I've got nothing. I don't have an escapade from my Grandma at the funeral parlor, or a story of a dysfunctional dinner with my parents. I'm feeling the walls of the building constrict. I'm trying not to let it get to me, but this is driving me insane."

I wanted to apologize for whining, but the last time I told Hal I was sorry about my tone he told me to never apologize for how I felt. Feelings couldn't be right or wrong, they just were what they were and he wanted to know about them.

"The good news is they are going to let me on the roof tonight at 9:00 to watch the fireworks up there. I'm looking forward to that little tradition at least. Will there be any fireworks where you are?"

I wondered if soldiers got the chance to celebrate the holiday they helped to preserve.

"I should warn you that your junk food stash is quickly dwindling. Hey, these are desperate times and certain measures had to be taken to keep me happy. Besides, isn't that the point of all the working out I've been doing lately? So that I can eat all I want and not have to pop the top button on my jeans."

"Anyway, I hope you come back safely today and had another successful mission. Any chance you are beginning to see the growth of a leader among the group? I know you've been worried about them without a master planner for the missions. I don't understand why you can't stay on to strategize the missions and then let them run the op once you've planned it out for them. That way you still have the thrill of using your skills to set it up, but the younger fish get to do the swimming. I'm sure there is a great reason why that wouldn't work, I was just curious."

I knew how much he enjoyed the work he was doing even if he no longer wanted to be away from home for so long or have the uncertainty of actually going off on the missions.

"I can't wait to get a real message from you. I love that you leave the others to drop in my box each day, but I know when they aren't live and I miss the extra bit of knowing you just ran your fingers over the keyboard trying to get what you want to say right then on the screen. Be careful, and I'll talk to you soon. I miss you. Love, Steph."

With that done I ran upstairs to check on my in-box for any outstanding searches to keep me busy. Three hours later I was done and desperate for something to do. I tried taking a nap, but couldn't get comfortable and none of the movies in Hal's apartment were hitting me as interesting enough to sit through.

Finally, I decided I'd had enough. I wanted to go back to my old apartment, which I'd been hanging onto in the hope of getting Johnson behind bars in order to give me my freedom. I needed to pick up some more summer things since it seemed the hot weather was here to stay and I was tired of wearing the few things I'd picked up last month.

I called the control room and asked who was on Bomber duty. Apparently Bobby and Vince had pulled the short straw for the day and I called them to see if they wanted to take a drive over with me.

Half an hour later I was going up the steps to my old apartment. It had been so long since I had been there it felt like I was visiting instead of returning now.

Vince and Bobby entered my apartment ahead of me and swept through, guns drawn, before announcing it was clear and I could enter. It felt odd to be in the musty apartment that was technically my home. Everything was as I left it, plus a nice coating of dust.

I walked straight into my bedroom, picked up my small duffle and began the process of pulling out the rest of my summer clothes from my dresser. As an afterthought I decided to pull a few dresses out of the closet and few more pairs of shoes. That was when I saw a problem.

When I looked at the bottom of my closet none of the boxes were where I remembered them. There were no loose pairs of shoes on the floor and when I began to open the containers they were all empty. "You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled causing Vince and Bobby to run in where I was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong?" They asked at the same time.

"All of my shoes are gone." I told them through gritted teeth. "Who steals shoes? I mean it is one thing to blow up a car, but stealing someone's shoes is personal."

"How do you know it was Johnson?" Vince asked just as I was checking the final empty box.

I held it open so they could see the note lying in the bottom which read, "I don't like it when you let other guys cut in."

I grabbed my extra bathing suit from the top of my closet and a matching sarong and coverall cramming them in my duffle with a huff. "I need to get out of here," I said near tears.

I knew I shouldn't be so upset over a closet of shoes, but those were some of my favorites. I had enjoyed shopping for them, and in some cases had sacrificed to be able to afford them. Heck, several pair had never been worn! I was mad, and irritated, and felt like this was getting too close to home.

Bobby and Vince got me out of the apartment and to Haywood in record time. When we got there a few of the guys were in the garage coming in from their morning duties. As soon as our SUV came to a stop I grabbed my bag and jumped from the car dashing to the stairs. I could hear Les asking Bobby what was wrong with me.

Bobby told him simply, "Johnson stopped by her apartment first and stole all her shoes."

"That's not good," Les replied.

"You got that right," Vince commented as the door to the stairwell slammed behind me.

I got into Hal's apartment and sat down in front of my computer. Banging the keys hard enough I might have damaged the laptop I began to beat out an e-mail.

"Hey Hal, I have to vent. Right up front, I'm sorry for taking this out here, but I needed to talk to some one. I went back to my apartment (with Bobby and Vince as my back up) to get a few more summer things and as an afterthought decided to get some shoes too. All was well, except that Johnson apparently thought it would be a good idea to steal all my shoes. What in the hell does a stalker need with FMP's? There were dozens of pairs of heals, sandals and my favorite boots. Now they're all gone. I can't even begin to imagine how much money that footwear represented."

I was trying really hard to keep the swearing to a minimum.

"Shit!" I typed.

That one slipped out.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Those were more for therapeutic purposes.

"I have one pair of black heels here and the blue shoes that match the dress I'm saving for our date to Rossini's. That is it. On top of that I'm practically on lock down and can't go shoe shopping with a contingent of Merry Men scowling at the ladies in the shoe department."

I wondered if he knew I referred to the guys as Merry Men. It seems irrelevant though in the middle of my rant.

"I have tried being a good sport. I found where he was hiding, but that apparently did us no good as I am still here and Johnson is still free to roam around stealing $200 pairs of shoes. There has got to be a way to get this guy. I mean, he's entirely too good to be a real estate developer. Something is fishy and I am irritated that I can't figure out what it is."

I was beginning to calm down; I'm not sure if it was because I was telling this to Hal or because I was hitting the keys hard enough to get out my frustration.

"I think I'm going to swallow my pride and go see Cal. He told me when I got too confined and worked up the next time he would put some boxing gloves on me and teach me how to work out my frustration on a punching bag. I think that would be a good idea or I'm going to unintentionally lash out at the next person that tries to talk to me. Then I would have guilt on top of whatever this is I have now."

I hated it when I jumped on someone for totally unrelated reasons and I knew I was a blow-up waiting to happen.

"I'm sorry to dump it all on you now. I just wanted to tell somebody and when I got back to your apartment you were the only one I wanted to talk to. I hope your 4th is turning out a little better than mine. Love you, Steph."

I did find Cal in the gym and his face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning when I told him what I wanted to do.

"I've been waiting for this, and from the look on your face, you are ready for it too." He replied.

An hour later my arms were too heavy to lift, my legs were beginning to burn and I had briefly forgotten all about the shoes. I wouldn't admit to it but I could see the attraction for the guys to spend so much time working out with the punching bag.

Cal pulled me to him for a big sweaty hug. "You did good, kid. Hal isn't going to know what he's coming home to when he sees you the next time. You should be really proud of yourself. I know I'm proud of you."

When he said that, I melted. I know the world saw my guys as big thugs, but to me they were magic. They always kept me safe and they knew exactly what to say and when I needed to hear it.

I stretched as high as I could and pulled Cal's head down the rest of the way to kiss the flaming skull on his forehead. "I needed that," I confessed.

Then Cal let me go with a slight pink tint to his cheeks. Big softies!

By 9:00 I was ready to explode and wondered if the guys were going to let me watch the fireworks or if their protective barrier would keep me from enjoying myself. When I got up to the roof some of the guys were casually sitting on the benches that were affixed around the edge and a few were on the rooftop itself.

I plopped down between Bobby and Les and stretched my legs out in front of me.

"Beautiful, I also knew we could make great fireworks together," Les said with a typical wag of his eyebrows. I laughed as his mannerism gave him the effect of being a sexy, Latino Marx Brother. I'm not sure he would have appreciated the reference.

I only had to sit still for a couple of minutes before the display began. I find it to be thrilling every year seeing the colors paint the sky with loud booms and sparkling colors. It was a perfectly clear night and the fireworks lit the night canvas perfectly leaving me with my hand over my chest by the end of the big finale.

I rested my head on Les' shoulder half way through and felt content being with good friends, enjoying a once a year treat, and sitting outside in the open air.

Bobby pulled me out of my trance as the last colors twinkled away by poking me in the hip.

I turned to glare at him for interrupting my fun but he kept pointing and asked, "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Realizing my phone was ringing I jumped up to grab it from my belt.

"Hello?" I said quickly hoping I had not missed my caller.

"Hey Steph, Happy Fourth of July." Came my new favorite voice.

"Hal! Happy Fourth of July to you too." I replied.

Some of the guys realized who I was talking to and yelled out greetings which Hal got a kick out of. As much as I wanted him to know the guys missed him too, I was anxious to have his undivided attention so I promptly dashed to the stairs to retreat back to his apartment. My departure was met with a few cat calls and rude assumptions about what we would be discussing.

"Hey, you just ran down all the stairs and you don't even sound out of breath." Hal joked.

"I told you, I'm getting in shape. I want to be able to keep up with you when you get back." I countered knowing there was no way I could.

"I'm sorry about your shoes." Hal began.

"I'm still irritated about it, but I'm trying to put it perspective, they were only shoes. Since I used my Macy's charge for most of them I can get back up to prove I really had a shoe budget that large and submit it to my insurance company." I told him my plan.

"When you are ready to begin replacing them you should ask Hector to take you shopping. He might not look like he would blend in, but Ella once said he had better taste than her in women's fashion. If you have to have an escort, it should at least be someone who understands the thrill of shopping." He offered.

"Hmm, I can't picture shopping with Hector, he doesn't speak English." I thought aloud.

"Maybe not, but if can speak shoes does it matter?" Hal laughed and I sat back to absorb the sound.

Apparently I sighed as Hal asked, "What was that sound for?"

"I'd forgotten what it was like to hear your voice. I've missed you." I answered honestly before my editor had a chance to kick in.

"I've only got twenty-one weeks more to go if they keep me the whole time." He said making me smile at the idea he was counting down the days just like I was.

"Is there a chance you'll get done early?" I hoped.

"There is always a chance. We have a mission tomorrow that's a search and rescue. Apparently a couple of Army guys got in trouble and are believed to be held in a place that would require our skills to extract them. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but we won't come back until we have found them." He began.

"Then I know there is one other mission. There is a person of interest that they government is watching. If they get Intel on them in time to call us in I might be a part of the team to capture that person. If that happens before my contract is up then I think they would release me after the standard debriefing. If it doesn't then I'm stuck here until December." I couldn't believe he just shared all that with me.

Is it okay that you just told me all of that?" I wondered.

"I didn't really give you any details except that I'll be gone tomorrow on a somewhat risky mission and that I can't tell you when I'll return. On the other one I don't think I said enough to give you any classified information." He explained.

"I'm just not used to you guys telling me anything about your ops." I told him.

"I don't like keeping stuff from you, but I know you understand the restrictions I'm under. If my contract doesn't forbid it, I'll share everything I can." I liked that answer.

We continued to talk for a couple of hours and all too soon he said he had to report back to his side of the base.

There was an awkward silence where neither of us seemed willing to say goodbye.

Finally Hal spoke up, "Steph, I need to tell you something and I'm not saying it to scare you or push you, but I have to say it."

I was instantly nervous, "You can tell me anything Hal, you know that don't you?"

"Tomorrow, the mission I'm going on is dangerous. It's not an easy place to get in or out of and there are hostiles all over. I can't go into that scenario without knowing I've been honest with you. When I left Trenton I thought while I was gone I could get to know you via e-mail. I assumed we'd write regularly, I was hoping for once a week and you would come to see I was an okay guy. My goal had been to get to know you well enough that when I returned I could ask you out."

"I think we've got that covered already," I interrupted.

"We do," He agreed. "I had no idea it would be so easy to get to know you and when we started this despite what I thought I knew, I had no idea what an amazing woman you are. You are absolutely my best friend and in case something happens while I'm gone," He paused.

"Well, I need you to know that I love you. Not like a sister, not as just my friend, but as a man who sees the incredible person you are. No matter what, I wanted you know that I love you."

Tears were streaming down my face. "Hal, I can't listen to you tell me about the possibility of you not coming back. I've gotten to know you really well too and I've never met a man your equal. I can tell you I love you too because I have gotten to know you with nothing else clouding my perception. I am counting down the days until you come back to me. Besides, we have a date at Rossini's, and you are man of your word, so you have to be back for that. Got it?"

I could hear the lightness return to his voice, "Yes, ma'am." He joked before getting serious again. "You aren't just saying it to send off a sailor in style, are you?"

"Trust me; those words have always stuck in my throat in the past so that I really had trouble saying them. But for you they came out because they are true. I need you to come back to me, okay?"

"I've never had a reason like this to come back before." He assured me.

After a few more moments, we finally ended our call.

The next day I woke up and had a good cry about Hal being gone, the mess with Johnson and even shed a few happy tears over knowing Hal loved me. Then I jumped in the shower and pulled myself together. If Hal was going to parts unknown today to face who knows what, I could go upstairs and battle my in-box for a while before Cal took me swimming.

I decided to pull together his next box because it was filling up. Hector had put two CDs in there so I wrapped them in bubble wrap to insure they made it safely. Les had put in some children's toy soldiers with a note pointing out, "When kids think of saving they world they are always dressed in green, not blue." Cal put my swim log for June in. He tracked how long I swam total, the speed for certain distances and other stats about my performance. He told me he had it and one day he would explain it to me, but he thought Hal would like to see what I was doing too. I had no context to understand the information so I put it in without bothering to look it over. Tank had given me a biography on a World War II Admiral so I gave it a safe spot right under the box of cookies from my Mom.

I finally broke down and told her about how Hal ate her cookies and she laughed about it before going into to the kitchen and grabbing the ingredients to make him more. I couldn't wait to bring him to my parents' house so she could feed him in person. I knew he would be welcome. My mother expressed love through her kitchen and there was no doubt her kitchen was open for Hal.

After I taped it up Junior walked by and offered to take it to the post office for me. "You know they have special boxes they can give you for mailing stuff to active service people. It has its own military mail rate too. Do you want me to pick some boxes up?"

I didn't realize the post office did anything special for these packages, I hadn't mailed any of them myself, the guys always volunteered to do it for me. "That would be great, if you don't mind. Thanks Junior." I suddenly felt bad about getting him in trouble when I ditched him for Lula to go to the mall.

Ten days passed and I was going through Hal withdrawal. He had arranged for seven days of e-mails to arrive. Each one gave me a little story about himself I didn't know. When the seventh one arrived he said he only had one more prepared and had set it to come two weeks from his departure if he didn't make it back first. I understood the implied message that if he wasn't back in two weeks he thought there was a chance he wasn't coming back.

Fourteen days after he left I woke up refusing to check my e-mail. I was half afraid his note was there and I couldn't face what it would mean if it was. I decided to go about my normal day and I would try to gather up my courage to look tonight.

I did a good job of focusing on my computer screen and being productive until a hush fell across the communications floor. That sound usually meant one thing – Ranger was back.

He had been in the wind since the day after our bust on Johnson's apartment in June. I stood up to see him approaching my cubicle. Ranger was in his typical uniform but he looked different. He had lost some weight, had his arm in a sling and was walking with an obvious limp. He nodded to the guys as they spoke to him but his eyes continued to focus on me.

When he was within two feet of me I closed the distance and put my hand on his cheek. "Welcome home, Ranger," I told him looking in his eyes.

His good arm quickly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me hard to him. "Babe," He whispered as he drew a deep breath over my hair. "It's good to be home."

When he pulled back a little he took my hand in his and gave me a half smile. "Will you come into my office? There is something I need to show you."

I was instantly on edge. I allowed Ranger to lead me to his office by the hand feeling the stares of the guys following us there.

When we walked in he dropped my hand to shut the door, motioning for me to sit on the couch.

"Babe, what I'm about to tell you can't leave this room. Do you understand?" He asked with his blank face clearly in place.

I nodded feeling my stomach tighten as I did so.

"My last mission did not go well," he said looking down at the sling supporting his arm. "The Intel we were operating from was faulty, intentionally fed to the government to give some terrorists a chance to capture US soldiers to use as a bargaining chip."

I put my hand on his good arm hoping it would encourage him to go on.

"My guys and I assumed we would be stuck there until the angels came because we knew the government wasn't coming after us." He continued. "Then three days ago, in the middle of the night, we heard some scuffling outside the cell where we were being held. The door was kicked open and in walked a face you would recognize that I can't name because it is classified."

He paused looking at me to see if I understood what he was saying.

"That familiar face and his team rescued us, swam us to a rendezvous point and got us to a base for medical attention. They stood guard outside our door until my CO came to release them. Before they left I had a chance to talk to one of the rescuers." My stomach loosened a bit and my heart began to beat faster.

Ranger put his hand in his sling and pulled out a flash drive handing it to me. This does not exist but I took these for you. I had a chance to talk to the person on that drive. He wanted me to know when his contract is up he intends to spend the rest of his life with you. He wanted me to know how he felt and I have to tell you I was floored. The man rarely talks, even by my standards, but he had a lot to say about you. If you feel half of what he does I think the two of you will be very happy together."

I started to open up my mouth to thank him and reassure him that I did feel the same way, but Ranger put his finger over my lips to stop me.

"Remember," He explained. "This conversation did not happen. I've never broken the rules regarding classified information, but I couldn't refuse to pass along the message that is on that drive. I owed it to him, and Babe, I owed it to you."

I placed a soft kiss on Ranger's cheek breathing in the smell of him as I slowly pulled away.

Before I opened the door I said, "Thank you, Ranger. And, I'm so glad you're home. Nothing is the same without you here."

"Babe," Was his singular reply.

I practically ran out of Ranger's office, down the stairs and to Hal's apartment.

Pushing the flash drive gently in the lap top as it booted up I tapped my fingers impatiently on the table while it took its sweet time loading.

The disk contained three files. The first was a Word document. It read, "Babe, I took these pictures with a camera I keep on me when I'm on assignment so the quality isn't great, but I thought you might like them anyway. I spent some time with Hal and can tell you that I think he will be good for you. I don't say it lightly because I have trouble thinking of any of the guys with you. There is a piece of me that always thought you and I would be together, but it wasn't meant to be. We both know this. You mean the world to me and I will stop at nothing to protect you, to watch you grow and fly. Having done this since I've known you is the single thing I am most proud of. But Hal can give you the things I cannot. He can fly with you and I see now how much you need that. I can't answer any questions about this, but I hope it puts your mind at ease. He loves you. You have one hundred percent of a great man. It's only because I think he's worthy that I am happy for you." It wasn't signed, but there was doubt who wrote the letter.

The other two files were photos. The first was of Hal looking over the edge of a non-descript boat. It was either daybreak or dawn and I could see nothing but ocean behind him. He was wearing what appeared to be a wet suit that he had pulled his arms out of and the top half was hanging at his waist onto his legs. His chest was bare, bronze and wonderful. His hair was a little shorter than when he left, but it wasn't a standard buzz that a lot of the guys wore. It was standing up in a few places and I ran my fingers over the monitor as though I could fix it for him.

The other photo showed Hal in the hall talking to someone. It gave me a chance to see his entire face. He was business like and his eyebrows were drawn together showing that he was seriously considering what ever was being told to him. Again I touched the wrinkle of his brow as though I could smooth it away.

I felt the tears pouring down my checks and enjoyed the feeling. These were born of relief and joy and love.

I loved the man in the picture in front of me. Ranger understood that and supported me. Breaking his usual silence about his mission and giving me his opinion of Hal was like receiving his blessing. Now all I had to do was wait the 18 weeks until Hal returned.

_A/N: To all of my readers, I can't thank you enough for all your support and reviews. Because I tend to update rather often I wanted to warn you that I leave at dawn tomorrow for two weeks in North Carolina on vacation with my husband and young boys. I will try to continue writing as time allows, but please understand that my youngest is 2 and it is hard to find much uninterrupted writing time. It is still my goal to complete this story while I'm on vacation, but my postings may be sporadic. Sorry!_


	8. August Vacation

_Once again, I'm only using the characters created by Janet for my own amusement. _

**Chapter 8 – August Vacation**

"What do you mean, 'no'? These shoes would be perfect with the little mini-dress we got earlier." I said to Hector in the shoe department at Macy's as I pleaded my case for a pair of black FMP's with five inch stilettos.

Ever my quiet advisor, Hector grabbed a different pair of black shoes with a slightly lower heel and held them up for me to see. The sides had an intricate design cut into the leather and the toe was not quite as pointy giving it a greater look of class, and less of the wicked witch of the west.

Of course he was right, as soon as I slipped the first one on it felt better, and admittedly it would look perfect with the dress. I don't know how the man did it, but Hector knew his shoes.

I had a sizable check from my insurance company that had been just sitting in my checking account with nothing to do. Ranger finally agreed to let me out for a day of fun. I requested it be with Hector alone but I know I have caught sight of Ram and Vince on a couple of occasions telling me we have a greater detail than I wanted. Of course since I have the undivided attention of a sales associate I suddenly don't care how many men in black I have with me.

Seeing how serious I was about replacing my stolen collection, Judy, the associate who was beginning to grin at the thought of the commission she was about to get from me, decided to just bring all the sandals she had in my size to help speed up my selections.

Knowing I would be busy for a while, she stepped away to assist another customer leaving me to swap them out and walk around in them all to my heart's content.

After the fourth pair, which Hector obviously did not care for, he held out another box for me to try. I lifted the lid in a hurry, enjoying myself tremendously when a piece of yellow paper came flying out and landed on the floor between us.

Our hands grabbed the note at the same time and I released it when I saw Hector's entire persona change upon seeing the handwriting.

"I prefer it when you let me lead," was written in Johnson's familiar script.

Hector's cell phone was to his ear when we were suddenly surrounded by not only Ram and Vince, who I expected, but Bobby, Junior and Zip too. They were ready to escort me from the building but I refused to leave.

"Bomber, we have to get you out of here. Johnson is here, and we need to get you out safely," Bobby tried reasoning with me.

Obviously, he didn't understand that reason didn't work on a woman on a quest for shoes.

Realizing why I was being stubborn Hector said, "I'll get these, we'll finish next time."

"What about searching the back room for Johnson?" I asked, proud of myself for pointing out what I thought should have been their obvious next step.

"Cal and Lester are already back there," Vince answered.

"How many of you were here with me just to buy some shoes?" I asked feeling my temper begin to rise.

"Less than Ranger wanted," was Bobby's quick retort.

I saw it was futile to resist so I picked up my purse and agreed to the plan of my escorts.

Settled back at RangeMan I was steaming in the apartment on four. I was finally having fun, having lived under the restrictions of a stalker for months and he had to show up and ruin it for me. I wanted to be mad at Ranger for swamping the mall with guys when I had specifically requested only Hector, but seeing he was probably right I couldn't muster much on that front.

I went to my favorite place to vent and opened my e-mail program to fill Hal in on what had just happened. I was assuming he followed us and hid out in the stock room to slip the note for me. Most likely he slipped back out before I got the note leaving no sign of where he had been. This was how he handled all his other notes and I saw no reason to think this would be different.

"I'm starting to think we will never get this guy. When you are back from your tour, I'll still be in your apartment and Rex and I will be sleeping on your couch." I typed.

As always, when I finished venting, I felt better so with a quick, "Love you" I signed off.

Although I tried to be professional, I realized my huff was interfering with my productivity and after a few hours upstairs at my cubicle I decided I was getting nowhere and went back to the apartment.

Luckily, I had a note from Hal waiting.

"Stephanie," He began causing me to draw in a big breath. I don't think he had ever begun with my full name before.

"I think you meant the end of your e-mail to show your frustration, but I took it as some of the best news I've heard in months. While I don't want Johnson breathing one more day than is necessary, I can think of nothing that would make me happier than you still being in my apartment when I get back."

Whew, for a minute there I thought he was upset with me. Of course, now he's opened up a whole new issue because it really sounded like he was saying it would be nice if we were living together and I don't know what to think about that.

"Of course, we would have to negotiate the sleeping arrangements. I don't think Rex should sleep anywhere but in his cage, and I don't think you should be anywhere but in my arms."

Okay, I have officially melted now. This big tough Navy guy gets sweeter with every piece of correspondence.

"Apparently the guy my handlers were hoping to capture has resurfaced so they are hopeful before my contract is up I will be planning a mission to get him. I hope they get enough Intel for us to go in. I want to do it as a service to my country and I want to do it to get rid of some of my pent up frustration at all you are going through without me there. "He informed me.

I still couldn't get used to how freely Hal shared information with me.

"I've attached a photo for you to send to Les for me. Your last box included some little army guys. I couldn't resist using them in a training exercise. I grouped them together in fours and taped a little tracker to them before burying them along the edge of the surf for the guys to locate and save. As you can see, when the Army guys get into trouble it is the men in blue who have to save them. Tell him when I was little I played with the guys in green only so I would have a weaker party to rescue."

Attached to his e-mail was a picture of two buff SEALs holding a collection of toy soldiers in their hands. I laughed at the thought of Lester trying to come up with something to top that.

"I shouldn't pick on him too much. I'm still shocked the guys are still sending stuff at all. Are you sure you aren't threatening them?"

I was surprised too. Honestly, it seemed each box was filling up quicker and the one for August was nearly full with another week left yet.

"Sleep well, Sweetheart. I'll dream of you on my pillow at Haywood until I can see you there with my own eyes. I love you, Hal."

Yep, I've melted alright.

The general consensus at the staff meeting the next morning was that I should remain in the building until Johnson was caught. I, of course, vocally disagreed with this ludicrous idea but it seemed I was overruled.

I sat down across from Tank's desk after the meeting and sighed.

"Something on your mind, Little Girl?" Tank asked.

"I can't take much more being locked up. The summer is slipping away and I haven't been to the beach once. The walls are getting closer together and I am feeling the need to cause a distraction just so I can go sit with the girls at Vinnie's," I decided to give Tank the whole picture of my discontent.

He silently listened and then rubbed his hand over the back of his neck in his classic thinking pose. "Give me a few minutes to make some calls and I'll come find you."

While this in no way addressed any of my issues I knew I was being dismissed. Even though I liked Tank and he had never really gotten upset with me, I didn't want to press my luck so I went back to my cubicle and got to work.

An hour later I felt that familiar tingle and turned around to see Ranger standing in my doorway.

"Babe, I understand you are considering tunneling out to get your freedom," Ranger joked.

"I'm getting a little stir crazy. I want to be safe, but it's August. I need a little summer break." I confessed hoping it didn't sound too desperate.

"Not desperate, just honest. I can't only fix the problems I know about so I'm glad you let us know how you were feeling." Ranger said leading me to believe I had spoken out loud once again.

"Yeah Babe, you did." He confirmed.

"Am I to assume you have come up with some brilliant plan to help me?" I hoped.

"Of course," Ranger began flippantly. "We're going to lock you in a safe house."

"What!" I practically yelled. "How is locking me up, helping me not to feel stir crazy?"

"Calm down Babe," He began. "I meant there is a safe house south of Point Pleasant and I thought if you moved there for a week or two, you might be able to enjoy some of the summer and be protected at the same time."

That sounded like a great idea to me. I'd never been able to afford a nice beach house before and I was sure if RangeMan owned it, the house would be great.

"Of course, there will be a few conditions." He added killing my joy like a pin in a balloon.

"What kind of conditions?" I questioned.

"You will have to have someone with you around the clock and the cameras in the house in every room except your bedroom and bathroom will have to stay on at all times." Ranger spelled out.

I decided this was still probably better than staying in Haywood so I tried to negotiate. "Who would be my guards?"

"You could pick anyone you wanted but I had thought of Les for the morning, Cal for the afternoon, and a rotation of Bobby, Tank and myself for the overnights." He answered.

I thought Les and Cal would be perfect during the day. Bobby and Tank overnight would also be fine, but having Ranger there at night made me a little nervous.

"Babe, I'd be sleeping in another room entirely. Your lack of faith in me is a little insulting. I think you and Hal are good together and as long as I continue to believe that, you will feel no pressure from me." Ranger explained. "Of course, if you tell me there is trouble in paradise and the two of us are alone in a big house on the beach, I can't be held responsible for my actions."

Things between Hal and I had been going well so I didn't see that as a problem, but a girl would have to be inuman to not be affected by Ranger this close speaking of being alone in a beach house.

"When can I leave?" I wondered.

"Ella is stocking the house for you now and said anytime tomorrow would be fine. You can leave as early as you'd like." He replied.

I stood up and walked to Ranger, placing my hand on his cheek. I put a simple kiss above my hand and whispered, "Thank you" before walking away.

Back in the apartment I quickly typed out an e-mail telling Hal of Ranger's offer and the Merry Men Ranger had suggested as my guards.

"I know our relationship is unique and we still haven't spelled out everything, but I couldn't go without asking if you thought this was a good idea. Will you have a problem with me being there with the guys I've told you about?"

I really hoped he said no, because I was desperate to get out of the office. On the other hand, if the tables were turned I would appreciate him telling me before he went off to stay with other women regardless of the circumstances.

"I hope I'm not being set up to literally be locked up in the safe house. I could really use some time at the ocean. I miss you terribly. If you were here I could tell Ranger where he could put his roster of men and you and I could escape there together. I love you, Steph."

I pressed send and poked around the apartment packing and snacking my way through dinner.

Before going to bed I checked in and saw a fast response from Hal.

Hey Steph, I'm so glad Ranger and Tank came through with an option to get you out of the building for a while. I think it is a brilliant idea. As strange as it sounds, those are the guys I would most like to have with you (as long as you are comfortable with them) because I know they are great at what they do and they all care about you to a degree I know they would stop at nothing to protect you. That being said, if one of them tries to make a move on you I'll have to find a way to leave California briefly to rearrange their schedule for the indefinite future."

I loved it when Hal joked; at least I believed he was joking about the last bit.

"I hope you have a wonderful time. I can't thank you enough for letting me know what was going on, but I hope you weren't asking for my permission. Your independence is one of the things I love most about you and I would never try to take that away. I trust you completely, Steph. Go, have a good time and enjoy the ocean. I'll be thinking of you each time I jump in and maybe you can do the same. Of course, your plan for our great escape together only gives me one more reason to add to the list of why I wish I were there. I love you. Hal."

With a quick note in return I went to sleep excited about what the next day might bring.

I was packed and ready to leave at 7:00. It was early, I know, but like a kid the night before vacation it was hard to stay asleep and I finally gave up and got dressed at 5:30 hoping I could convince Lester to take me down early.

I knocked on his door and didn't get an answer so I pounded on it again.

A very sleepy looking Les opened the door clad in sweatpants that were barely pulled above his hips. He stepped back so I could walk past him and into his den.

"What got you up so early?" He asked rubbing his eyes in an attempt to focus.

"I think a better question is what kept you in bed so late?" I was suddenly horrified at the thought that Les might have a girl in his bedroom.

"I had a late night surveillance shift with Vince and we didn't get in until 0400.

"I'm sorry. I was just excited to go to the beach and I understood you were going to take me. I can wait though, you look exhausted." I offered disappointed the early start I hoped for wasn't working out.

"No, just let me take a quick shower and I'll be good to leave. I'll find you in half an hour." He promised showing signs of waking fully.

"Thanks Les, you're the best," I said giddy once again and I placed a kiss on his cheek on my way out the door.

Forty-five minutes later we were on our way. Our similar taste in music made the trip short and when he pulled up I was amazed at the house.

A white two story beach home on a secluded strip of beach was before me. Les opened the door and led us in and I couldn't resist tearing through the house to check it out squealing my joy as I went.

"You realize some guy at the control desk is laughing his ass off at you gawking over this place." He warned.

"I couldn't care less right now. This is awesome!" I yelled back from the second floor.

There were three bedrooms and four baths, a large gourmet kitchen which was stocked with all my favorites courtesy of Ella, a deck outback that surrounded a small pool and a direct walkway to the secluded piece of sand that was a private beach behind the house. I was going to have a hard time leaving.

Les and I goofed off, played in the pool and snacked through a movie until the front door bell rang. I was about to open the door when Les came running past me, pressed me to the wall with his body, placing his index finger gently over my mouth.

"Who is it?" Les called out loudly to the door.

"It's Avon calling man, who the hell do you think it is?" Came Cal's frank reply.

I had to laugh at that and Les' attempt to keep me quiet failed. "Don't laugh," He warned. "If it had been Johnson you would have thanked me for keeping you from opening the door."

"You could have just reminded me to check the monitor or look though the peep hole." I replied trying to show him I had a little common sense when it came to my own safety.

My next few days fell into a wonderful pattern. Lester woke me with breakfast and we played or hung out until the afternoon when Cal came.

Cal and I usually spent a few hours at the ocean extending my aquatic training to include swimming in currents and harder conditions. At first I thought I was not doing well, but with Cal's constant encouragement I saw I was making progress.

The evenings turned out to be my favorite part of the day. The nights that Bobby stayed we watched movies or played games until it was time for bed. Tank and I would generally talk or work on some self defense moves. Away from the gym he was much more casual and I felt like I was picking up on it quicker.

Of course, the nights with Ranger were my favorites as we talked like the close friends we were. True to his word he was a perfect gentleman and every night he gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead before I went off to e-mail Hal as my last act of each day.

Hal loved hearing about my days there and was genuinely happy for the break I was getting. He said he could tell from the change in my tone that I was beginning to relax and he was glad I took the chance to get a way for a while.

On the tenth day of my vacation I was leaning against Ranger's side while we talked on the deck looking over the ocean. We were going over what we knew about Johnson. I think the person most bothered by our inability to catch my stalker was Ranger. He took it as a personal insult that the guy seemed to be better than us.

"Something about Johnson bothers me." I said.

"What is that?" Ranger asked.

"His history was thin, which in and of itself wouldn't be too odd except that four years ago he suddenly became a real estate tycoon and had the Midas touch at finding the perfect investments to make a small fortune. With no friends and no remaining family it is too strange." I tried explaining.

"Some people don't make friends well. From the way he has hung onto you I can understand why he might have trouble keeping more than business acquaintances." Ranger countered.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just think he is too good and too skilled to have grown up in a mediocre family with virtually no acclaim and then suddenly turned up in New York rich and growing in power." I continued.

"What do you mean?" He asked me to continue.

"It's like Tyler Johnson is a second identity. I think he was actually someone else, who may have had some military or law enforcement training, then for some reason had to leave that person behind and change his name and his life four years ago assuming the life of Johnson." I finally put my finger on what had been bugging me about this whole thing. Johnson was too good, too smooth to only know real estate.

"That's a good theory, Babe," Ranger told me. "But trying to find out who he was before might prove to be difficult."

"Okay, then let's see if he has any other identities now. Can we do that?" I asked.

"Sometimes, if we are lucky we can look into hotels and restaurants around the area and find someone who recognizes a picture and has a different name for them. Facial recognition software is out there, but it isn't very reliable in mass so that isn't a possibility. I can have the boys canvas the area and ask around to see if anyone recognized Johnson's photo." He offered.

"That seems like a lot of work for a small likelihood of success," I surmised.

"Usually I would agree with you, but in this case, I think we are all desperate to have this guy behind bars and no longer a threat to you." He offered.

"Do you mind if we call it a night?" I asked, not meaning to be rude. "I want to boot up my lap top and look into his history again to see if anything jumps out at me.

Ranger told me good night and I pulled up the thin history we had for Johnson. Beginning with his birth date and place I started to look through the local birth announcements to see if he really existed.

Not surprisingly, there were no Tyler Johnsons born on the date his background showed. There were two boys born on that day so I decided to research them instead.

The first was an Alex Barnes. He died in an automobile accident five years ago and there was a picture in the newspaper article that proved he was not the man I knew as Johnson.

The second child born on that date was John Tyler. I wondered if the name was a coincidence.

He had a great career as a high school athlete and graduated second in his class before going to college and excelling in football. The local paper carried his college successes as the small town hero was clearly loved by the whole area.

After college he entered the Army and served for five years before being killed by a road side bomb in Iraq. I found a picture that went with his obituary and was shocked. The hair was different and he was definitely heavier now, but there was no denying it was the same person. Tyler Johnson used to be John Tyler. I was sure of it.

I waited as patiently as I could while my portable printer finished printing out the details I had just uncovered.

Then I ran to the other side of the house and jumped into the bed next to Ranger's still form. He sat up quickly but didn't look alarmed so I knew he had not been asleep.

"Babe, is this your way of telling me there is a problem with Hal?" Ranger asked with a slight grin on his face.

I hit his shoulder with the paper I had printed off as the only retort I could come up with before going through my discovery about who Johnson had been.

"I'm proud of you Babe," Ranger said warming me with his praise. "This is great work. I'll put a call in to my contact in Washington to see what details I can get about Tyler's career in the Army. In the meantime, I'm going to send this to the guys at the office so they can look into his background and specialized training as explanation for why he seems to slip away so easily."

I felt like I had found a huge piece that was missing in the puzzle and hoped it would be enough to help us find my stalker so that I could reclaim my life. I bounced back to my side of the house and sent a note to Hal explaining my breakthrough.

The next morning I woke before Lester came in to bother me. I had time to shower and get dressed and still hadn't heard from my brotherly body guard. I decided to wait him out and checked my e-mail before leaving my room.

"Hey Steph, I knew you could do it. I knew with your instincts you would eventually find a way for us to close in on Johnson (or should I say Tyler?). I think the way you found him was brilliant and something only you would have thought to look into. I am so proud and impressed."

Reading it from Hal didn't warm me as Ranger's similar declaration did last night. It made me proud of myself and then I realized a major difference between the two. I turned to Ranger to approve of what I had done and to support me when I needed it. But, Hal built me up so that he was sharing in my success and his support was constant even when I didn't necessarily need it.

"Does this mean you will be cutting your vacation short in order to get back to the bigger search engines of the office to dig some more, or are you going to stick with your plan for two full weeks of an escape? From what you've shared it sounds like you're getting a lot out of your time there. It would be a shame to miss your last three days."

I agreed. There was a big piece of me that wanted to leave and jump into finding Johnson, but there was an equal piece that was enjoying the time away and didn't want it to end yet.

"It looks like the Intel we needed on the traitor is coming in and we will most likely get a call to go after him within the next six weeks. I feel like we have done all the training we can and without another real life scenario we are just spinning our wheels."

I knew what he meant and even though I didn't like the idea of Hal going into a dangerous situation, I knew it would make his time away seem more productive and worth it in his eyes so I tried to support his excitement for it.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with next. Please be careful though, no matter what you decide to do. I love you and am still counting down the days until I can see you again. Hal."

It was always such a joy to know he was marking off the days until his contract was complete and he could come back home.

I finally gave up waiting on Les and walked downstairs to find him sitting at the dining room table with Tank, Ranger, Bobby and Cal all grinning up at me. Apparently my discovery last night warranted a morning meeting by the core group and they were trying to be nice enough to give me a chance to sleep in.

Tank had brought Tyler's Army file with him. I was the only person at the table who didn't have the clearance to look at it, but they filled me in on the fact he had received extensive training in demolitions and was considered a great computer genius too using some complicated multi-value triggers that were controlled by microchips he designed.

Apparently Tyler wanted the government to use his chips on the automobiles of dignitaries in foreign countries to track their movements. If we found the government leaders were participating in activities we did not approve of, we could simply eliminate them with the stroke of a key. Of course our country didn't do things like that and after they turned him down and ordered him to abandon the idea he was no longer the perfect recruit his previous service had detailed.

All of this information answered a lot of questions about how Johnson had evaded us for so long. But I still didn't see how it had gotten us any closer to catching him.

It seemed Bobby, Les and Cal all agreed with me. Tank and Ranger both advised that any information like this brought us a step closer even if we couldn't figure out what our next move should be.

Then I had a great brain storm. "Why don't we try to flush him out?" I asked.

"What do you mean, Little Girl," Tank asked suspiciously.

"I mean, why don' I begin to move around Trenton in the open again and see if he pops up. It seems to me that he only comes out when I'm around; so the more I'm around, the more likely it is that we'll be able to find him." I explained.

"Or the more likely it is you'll get hurt," Ranger stated clearly opposed to the idea.

"But now that we better understand him you guys can protect me. We'll be in control of when I go out and where I am." I said getting excited by my own idea.

Cal was not convinced yet and added, "Haven't you ever noticed that dangling bait will usually catch a fish, but it accomplishes that at a great price to the bait. Is there nothing else we can do first to flush him out first?"

We agreed to meet the next day at Haywood and review our options. If we couldn't come up with a plan to taunt Johnson before then, it looked like my house arrest was about to be lifted. My vacation may be ending early, but I felt that my freedom was just around the corner.


	9. September  Back to School

_None of the characters were created by me. The credit all belongs to JE._

**Chapter 9 – September Means Back to School**

"I don't care how hot you think it would be, I'm not wearing that outfit to a club in Trenton," I emphatically told Lester who was trying to assist me in getting ready for a night out.

"Aw, come on Beautiful. You would turn every head in the joint and it would be good for my image to be seen with you in that dress," Was Lester's witty come back.

"I wore that on a distraction in a biker bar!" I explained.

"I remember that distraction. I think you had him out the door in record time too." He had a point, it had gone exceedingly quickly.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd prefer to be able to lean across the bar to ask for a drink without worrying about flashing everyone behind me." I defended my veto again.

"Alright, go with the longer black dress if you want. I was just trying to be helpful," He said wagging his eyebrows in typical fashion before leaving me to get ready.

Les' description of the longer black dress didn't do it justice. By longer he meant six inches above my knee, skin tight, thin strips woven in the back, sleeveless, and cut to a V in the front. It fit me like a glove and showed off my newly toned swimmer's body. When I coupled it with the pumps Hector helped me find last month, and fluffed my hair, which was cooperating for once, I only felt the need to add two coats of mascara for courage.

While we were continuing to research Tyler, and had discovered two other identities he had bounced between in the months we had been searching for him, we had not succeeded in flushing him out. Two weeks ago Tank and Ranger finally gave in and decided to allow me out a bit more in order to try and force Tyler's hand.

To date he had not tried to contact me. It was frustrating on the one hand, but I was glad to finally be going out more so it hadn't fully affected me yet. Tonight the plan was to go back to the club where I originally danced with him. Of course me going to the club was much like me going anywhere. I went with an escort of two Merry Men. Behind us would be at least one more that I knew of and two who were hidden but close.

The plan was for us to go in and dance, drink and hang out for at least two hours. If he had not contacted me, I was going to argue with Lester about how much I hated always having a guard in the hope that he would hear it and respond in some way.

The club was crowded and even though I had Les and Bobby with me I realized Tyler could be there and we would never see him. Suddenly, my brilliant plan had disaster written all over it. I danced with both of the guys and a few others strangers under the watchful eye of my contingent.

After the allotted time with no sign of my stalker Les came over and interrupted a conversation I was having with an acquaintance from high school. It was the perfect reason for me to begin the public disturbance we had discussed.

Les' hand was on my back and I spun around on the bar stool and knocked it away from me. Clearly he wasn't expecting that reaction so I capitalized on his silence and shocked expression by telling him how much I despised it when they didn't keep their distance and how I felt it was possible to keep me safe without constantly touching me and rushing me through the first good night out I'd had in months.

When I finished, I headed to the door without looking back and marched straight to the SUV trying to look impatient.

Bobby and Les were only a few steps behind me and unlocked the doors remotely for me to slip in the back seat.

The ride back to Haywood was in silence and it was not until the doors shut on the elevator and we felt it begin to lift that I turned to Les and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I was so horrible to you at the club. I wanted it to be believable so I just went with it and your reaction was perfect. I really didn't mean a single thing I said, I was just trying to bait Tyler." I rambled my apology.

Les' arms tightened around me and he nuzzled his nose into the top of my hair. Once I had finished stumbling through my words he spoke, "You did a great job tonight, Beautiful. If Tyler was there he would have gotten the message loud and clear. You did exactly what we rehearsed and I knew precisely what you were up to. You don't need to apologize, you were brilliant."

He planted a kiss on my head just as the doors to the elevator were opening on five. The guys in the control room called me over to congratulate me on putting Les in his place at the club so I assumed everyone in the building had heard my little tirade.

I decided to bow out quietly and snuck down the stairwell to Hal's apartment on four. I showered to get the smell of the club off of me and while my hair was drying I got on-line to tell Hal about the evening. He understood the basic plan of using me to draw out Tyler, and he believed I could do it, but he didn't like it. He was afraid that someone would miss something and I would be in unnecessary danger.

I had promised to let him know about each phase of the plan so I quickly told him of the night out including my horrible behavior to Les in order to hopefully convey a message that I was tired of being in lock-up for my own good.

"I hope this does the trick. I don't think I have the heart to stage another public scene where I have to play a hostile, heartless woman to one of the guys. Les knew I was acting, but the look on his face broke my heart."

I wanted Hal to know I had done it, but I didn't enjoy it. Then I decided to throw him a curve ball since most of our communication lately had revolved around our respective days and my stalker.

"I have a new question for you. They say confession is good for the soul; is there anything you would like to confess to me?"

I hoped he would answer before turning the question back on me. Of course that would mean I would have to come up with something to tell him in return.

"I realized today that your apartment has lost the smell of you. It is a strange thing but I walked in at lunch and smelled my own shampoo and soap and no longer caught any signs of Old Spice and the sea. I'm thinking of plundering through your toiletries just to reclaim the memory of your presence."

Lame I know, but that was my own kick off to the confession question. It was his apartment, and part of why I liked being there in the beginning was because it reminded me so much of him. Now that I had lived there so long it was more like my own home and I was losing that feeling of being in his intimate space.

"I promised the guys I would wait to send off your box for a couple more days. Lester and Hector both wanted to add something before I sealed it up. Mom also just found a new recipe for oatmeal cookies and will be packing you a tin of those for sampling."

I was trying to wet his appetite for what was to come and let him know I had not forgotten since this month's package was a few days later going out.

"I'm ready to crash, but couldn't go to bed without letting you know I had made it through another public appearance. I miss you and I love you. Steph."

I went to bed and to sleep immediately after hitting send.

The next morning there was a message in return waiting for me.

"Good morning Steph. I'm glad to hear that you survived your public appearance and I'm sorry that I wasn't there to see you lay into Les. I'm sure he was just acting in return to your performance so please don't worry about him."

I'm sure Hal would have been alright with it even if I had hurt Les with my words, but it made me feel better to hear his reassurance that he didn't believe that to be the case.

"I was glad to get your question, but it made me do some hard thinking. There are lots of things I have done that I probably should not have, or some things that I would change if given the chance but they didn't seem to fit the bill of something I should confess. In the end I did come up with one thing."

Oh boy, this might turn out to be one of my favorite e-mails from him. I was hoping this would be good.

"Eleven months ago Cal came to me and said he couldn't work his scheduled shift with me for surveillance and wondered who he should ask to cover for him. I instantly said your name and he agreed to ask you. A couple of weeks later Vince asked me the same question and I gave him your name as a suggestion. The next time it was Les and then Bobby who wanted to ditch their surveillance shifts and I offered your name each time as the person to replace them."

Now I knew who to blame for my schedule suddenly getting much busier during the holiday's and just after.

"After that first shift I realized you were fun to be around and I wanted to get to know you better, but I wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I continued to try and work it so that we would be scheduled together whenever possible in order to be around you more."

I think he meant that as a compliment but some of those shifts came during the best shopping days of the year. Couldn't he have just sat down at my desk to talk?

"I'm sure you think it was pitiful. I should have just talked to you or asked you out, but I didn't feel like I could. I'm not known as being a big talker and when I get nervous my brain seems to shut down my ability to think up something interesting to say."

That was odd; we always had plenty to talk about on the phone.

"Once I got to know you a little I found I wanted to know more about you. I was working up my courage to ask you out, when I got my deployment orders. I figured I had blown everything by not talking to you sooner. I figured by the time I came back someone else would have swept you off your feet. Imagine my surprise when you agreed to periodically e-mail me with news."

That was one of my smarter choices. It gave me the chance to get to know my Hal.

"Now I know you are waiting me for me to return and I am literally marking off a calendar to help me prepare for the day of seeing you again. But, this time I won't be returning the awkward guy who was shy around you. I hope I'll come back as the man who you got to know through e-mail and a few phone calls and who loves you with his whole heart."

"My confession is that I manipulated things for us to spend time together in the hope of getting to know you better. And although it was a somewhat underhanded thing to do, I'm not the least bit sorry. I think it to be one of my wiser moments. I wouldn't trade what we have now."

I felt the same way. It never ceased to amaze me how a simple sentence or two from Hal could melt me in front of my computer.

"I hope your work on the Tyler case is soon successful and you get him. I don't plan on anything getting in the way of our date to Rossini's when I get back and I'd prefer to not have Les tagging along for security purposes."

That image was funny; holding Hal's hand across the table while Les was giving us a running commentary on the other patrons in the restaurant including the ones he would like to ask out.

"Feel free to open anything you want to get the smell back. Hopefully I'll be there soon so we can get the balance right between each of us. I plan on making sure your soap and shampoo scents are always there. I can't wait to come back and inhale your mark on the apartment. I think with you there it will finally smell like home."

My first read through of that paragraph concerned me that he was hinting that we should live together in his apartment upon his return. Then I realized he would probably be hard pressed to get me out. After living without him for nine months it would be a while before I would be able to bear even a short separation.

"Steph, you have my heart and I can't wait to see you again. I love you with all I am. Hal."

Every note that man sent found a way to melt me with words. I wasn't sure how I would hold up when he was in front of me saying them out loud. Just to be on the safe side I was going to need to arrange a few trips to Victoria's Secret to stock up on panties. I had a feeling I was going to ruin a few pair each day.

I responded with that very thought in my opening paragraph curious if it was too forward but feeling brave with the ability to hide behind my keyboard. After sending his note I went upstairs to work for a bit.

I checked out Hal's box while I was waiting for a search to complete. Les had dropped off a toy Army tank with a note that said, "Boys prefer the Army over the Navy because of the cooler toys." I had to laugh at his attempt to one up Hal's service branch after his last gift was returned to him in a photo.

Hector had also put a CD in the box. I checked out my computer and saw the search was finished. The office was quiet. There had been a few break-ins and alarms at various clients pulling most of the guys off the floor for the morning. I knew I shouldn't do it, but I could resist. I picked up Hector's CD and dashed back to my cubicle.

I put it in the drive and waited for the contents to load. It appeared to be a file full of photos. I clicked on the first one and saw a picture of myself coming down the stairs the day I left for Point Pleasant last month. The resolution was average and file size wasn't too big which lead me to believe it was taken with a cell phone. I quickly clicked on a few more and they were all shots of me, taken when I was completely unaware.

I thought back to something Hal said early on in our e-mails. He commented that I was probably used to the guys taking my picture by now. I honestly had no clue they were doing it. It was creepy in a complimentary kind of way.

The last file was from the club last night. It was a great picture of me dancing and showed off the dress perfectly. I had to assume it was from Bobby or Lester, but they were both out so I couldn't question them about it. I stewed on it for a little while and finally decided to go straight to the source.

I popped the CD out and headed down to Hector's office. He looked up and greeted me with a friendly, "Hola" when I walked in.

I already knew that he spoke English fairly well, and understood it perfectly. He gave his little secret away when we began arguing over shoes at Macy's. Why he felt the need to allow people to believe he only spoke Spanish was beyond me, but I was okay with keeping his little secret.

I held up the CD so that he could see it.

"Si, I put it in," He commented.

"I know you put it in, but I looked at it and saw that it is all pictures of me," I told him.

"Si, the guys snap your picture with their phones and I take the pictures and collect them for CD." Hector said as though he were giving me a list of action items he completes every day. "RangeMan server gets a copy of every message, every picture and every conversation from our cell phones. I sort through them to delete the ones that are unimportant and keep the ones that might be needed for the future. I used to delete your pictures, but thought I should transfer them to a disk instead."

"How long have they been taking my picture like this?" I asked.

Hector shrugged his shoulders indicating he either did not know or did not think the answer was important.

"Is this what you have sent every month?" I wondered.

"Si, every man wants to see pictures of the person they love when they are away from home." He explained.

"But you've been sending these for months. Why did you think he loved me from the beginning?" I pressed.

"I see his phone has only pictures of you. I know he wants things from home and thought he would want pictures like what he took." When Hector said it the pictures sounded so much more innocent.

I sat in the chair just in the doorway thinking through what Hector said.

After a few moments of uncustomary silence from me Hector spoke, "More questions?"

I shook my head no before talking anyway. "Are all the pictures like these; just me out in everyday situations?"

"Si," He replied. "What are you thinking?" Now it was his turn to wonder what was going on.

"Can you add to it?" I asked holding up the CD.

"Si, but I already used all the good pictures this month." He commented.

"No, I mean if I gave you some files could you add them?" I was trying to figure out how to add some pictures for Hal that were taken with a higher resolution camera.

Hector nodded silently and then walked away to a closet in his work area before coming back carrying an impressive looking camera with a big smile on his face. "I can help with the pictures. How nice do you want to make them?"

"What do you think he would like?" I asked feeling a sudden surge of bravery that was unusual for me.

"We go to your apartment and figure it out together." He suggested.

As we were walking to the elevator I turned to Hector and put my hand on his shoulder to stop his progress.

"You are gay, right?" I wanted to be sure I wasn't about to give one of the guys an excuse to be a very Merry Man.

"Relax. I can appreciate the beauty of any body, but when it comes to who I would want to see on a CD, I would rather see Hal than you." He assured me.

"Let's go," I said with a sudden excitement.

Hector and I went through my closet twice and came up with one distraction outfit, it didn't scream street walker but it had slutty tendencies, and a softer more elegant dress that I would rarely have occasion to wear. I fixed my hair and makeup with Hector sitting on the bathroom cabinet making suggestions.

He snapped several shots of each ensemble complaining that the pictures would be better if I could go outside to pose. Since it was a digital camera he gave me approval of each of the shots before we decided we had gotten all we could with what we were working with.

It seemed like we had gone through a lot of work for only two pictures. I fell back onto my bed once I had changed back into my jeans. I closed my eyes to think in my favorite position for a moment when I heard the now familiar clicking of the shutter.

I opened my eyelids to see a smiling Hector standing on a chair above me.

"What?" I asked.

"This is good, very natural, but if you are okay on the bed I think we can send him something that will make him want to get home sooner."

Eager to hear what he thought would cause that I motioned for him to continue.

Hector walked over to the dresser and began opening drawers. I saw what he was doing and realized he was searching for lingerie.

"No, you can't be serious!" I practically yelled. "I am not posing for any dirty photos for Hal. What if they got out?" I asked realizing by asking the question I was beginning to consider it.

Seeing the change on my face he pointed to the dresser and said, "Show me."

I went to the closet instead and pulled out a small box where I had packaged some of my teddies and lingerie when I moved in. I pulled off the lid and Hector came over to sort through it.

We finally agreed on a navy blue slip nightie that was cut to just barely cover all the necessary bits with thin straps at the shoulders. It was sexy, but not too revealing. Hector said it would show just enough to get Hal's blood pressure up without showing so much his life would be in danger.

We tried several positions and finally came up with me standing near the dresser so that Hector could take the picture from the front, but the mirror behind me would reflect my back side as well. I had one leg on the bed, bent at the knee and a hand on one hip. It was a simple pose, but I had to agree the results looked hot.

"You okay if I reburn the CD now?" Hector asked. I think he wanted to do it before it I lost my nerve.

I nodded as I began to feel embarrassment at what I had done, yet I also really wanted to send it along.

When I got back up to the control room I saw the new CD was in the box with a note from Hector that said, "This one has the usual, plus five shots that I took. I thought they would make a great motivator for you."

I laughed at his little joke and couldn't wait to see what Hal would say about it. Surely he would know I was in on it and knew what Hector had been sending him for months now.

When I got the box pulled together I asked Tank who was on to take me out. He grinned as he stood up and grabbed some keys from his desk.

"Let's roll," he said indicating he was the one who was on Bomber duty today.

We took the box to the post office with no trouble and on the way back I got Tank to take me by the Tasty Pastry for some doughnuts to carry as a peace offering when we swung by the bonds office.

Tank picked up the files for RangeMan and stood near Lula as she regaled him with one of her most recent captures. He listened silently but the way his eyes turned upward minutely at the corners told me he enjoyed hearing her story.

The phone rang when we had been there for fifteen minutes and after Connie gave the customary greeting she told the caller to hold on and then held the phone up to me.

It was odd for anyone to call for me as most people just used my cell phone. Tank stood between me and the window putting himself in harm's way if the stalker were anywhere nearby.

I answered, "This is Stephanie," in a voice much more calm than I felt.

Tyler's voice came on and said, "I heard you at the club last night and understood exactly what you meant. I too am tired of the thugs who are always surrounding you. But now that I realize how you feel I've decided to change my plan. The two of us might be able to make beautiful music together so once I have our date all worked out I'll help you lose your escort."

"When do you think that will happen?" I asked desperate for any details of what he had planned.

"Soon, my dear, soon. Just keep yourself out as much as possible like you have been doing and I'll pick you up when the time is right. I thought killing you might be a way to show those would-be soldiers what I could do, but now I think having them understand you prefer someone with my brains over their service records would be much better." This guy was truly nuts.

I was about to ask him another question but the line went dead telling me he hung up.

When I put the phone in the cradle I looked at Tank and said, "I think my plan might have worked too well."

He didn't even wait for an explanation. Tank picked me up in his arms and carried me like a small child to the SUV in front of the door pushing me into the back seat before taking off at break neck speed.

Back at Haywood I found myself surrounded by the core team giving the details as best I could remember them of the phone call with Tyler.

"The freak wants to kidnap you to punish us for having clean service records?" Bobby summed up.

"That plus he seems to think I might enjoy being with him." I added with a shudder.

Ranger was the first to express what I'm sure all the guys were thinking. "That isn't going to happen, Babe. We'll keep you here until we find him. Maybe if you stop making the public appearances he will realize you don't want him after all and in his anger he'll slip up allowing us to find him."

Being me, I couldn't let the comment about me being "kept" there go without comment.

"What do you mean; I'll stay in until he is caught? It seems to me we have a greater chance of getting him since we know he wants me alive if I stay out there." I countered.

"No!" All the guys said at once before Lester softened it a little, "Beautiful, we couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to you. We would do anything to keep you safe. Please don't ask us to let you go out in any unnecessary danger."

Darn these guys and their use of the word please.

"I'll try to be good, but I still want to swim," I said hoping to at least have my every other day escape to look forward to.

Cal assured me, "We can secure the pool for you to swim. I think it would be a good idea to keep you exercising anyway."

And with that, my new found freedom was gone.

I sent Hal a message telling him about the phone call and the plan of locking me down except for my visits to the aquatic center. I was not happy about it, but I tried to keep a positive spin on it.

The next day he did his best to lift me up.

"Steph, I would give anything to be in Trenton now so that I could help you find ways to enjoy your confinement at Haywood. I'm sure between the two of us we could pass hours away without even caring that we hadn't left the apartment. And, if we could add the pool to our recreational activities I could show you how good I am when wet."

Had the air conditioner gone off? I was suddenly in need of a fan.

"In the meantime, promise me you will do everything you can to remain safe. I have to believe when my time is up that you will be there for me to come home to."

I hadn't thought about how my safety or lack thereof impacted Hal.

"It looks like the guy my team will be taking out has made an appearance. We hope to be able to move out next month barring any unforeseen complications. I'll let you know before we leave, but I don't think it will be until the middle of the month."

I loved how he always included me in what he was doing. I'd never felt a man open every aspect of himself up to me before like Hal did.

"Speaking of October, what are you doing for Halloween? Let's assume this jerk is no longer an issue, what will your costume be this year?"

I hadn't given it any thought which was strange considering how much I loved dressing up.

"Let me know if you get too stir crazy. I'm sure between the two of us we can come up with something to keep your mind off the size of the rooms. I love you. Hal."

I decided to take his advice and try to be content with my circumstance until we got Tyler. In the meantime I wondered if there was a sexy Navy uniform costume I could find to add another photo to next month's CD.

Still, I felt better knowing we were closer to the date when we could finally be together. Hal had been gone twenty nine weeks. We only had ten more to be apart at the most. Soon he would be home and I could see what he meant by how good he was when wet.

Anchor's Away.


	10. October  Treats and Tricks

_If you recognize it, the credit belongs to JE._

_A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I am back at home and at work from a great vacation. Thank you for all your patience while I was away. Hopefully now I can get back into my regular rhythm for updates._

**Chapter 10 – October - Treats and Tricks**

"Girl, I'm telling you this need to be tighter," Lula advised pulling the shirt I was wearing in the back to tighten it across my chest.

"I'm okay with tighter, but the buttons are popping," I complained pulling a little of the material back to loosen the effect.

"See, that's why this needs to have some spandex in it. You'd have a little wiggle room," Lula suggested causing me to shiver at the thought of me in a spandex outfit like the orange one she was currently sporting. It took all my will-power not to exclaim, "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" when she first walked in RangeMan this morning.

We finally came to a compromise regarding the fit of the shirt and then moved on to the hemline of the skirt.

Lula was helping me get my Halloween costume pulled together. I wanted to do something with a Navy theme for Hal. I couldn't come up with anything original so when Lula suggested getting a set of dress whites for a female officer and then "modifying" them to be more attractive, I thought it was my best bet. Of course now that I was looking at myself in a skirt that Lula wanted to be only ten inches long and a shirt so tight you could see the texture of my skin underneath the idea didn't seem as patriotic as it once did.

Still, I had been locked up for nearly four weeks and I was losing my mind so a visit from Lula was a welcome distraction. I thought after the last note from Tyler that I should move around more to draw him out, but apparently I was the only one who felt that way.

"Okay White Girl, I'll drop this off to Sally. He said he could get it fixed up by tomorrow," She told me.

"Thanks Lula," I responded, "And thanks for lunch too."

"Girl, you know I had to bring in some chicken cause the grass they feeding you in here ain't going to cut it with a real woman like me," She said as she gathered up the pieces of the costume in her arms.

I saw her to the front door and let out what was apparently an audible sigh as she walked away and the tinted glass door closed behind her. Bobby was in the lobby sorting through a delivery of medical supplies that had been dropped off and he jumped up to wrap his arms around me.

It seemed selfish to complain about being inside so much of the time when it was the best way to keep me safe, but I was weeks past being stir crazy.

I leaned into his chest and absorbed the feel of him. Over the last couple of months all the guys had become more open with me and were much more comfortable touching me. When I was on the floor and a team left for a take down they would walk past my desk and each one of them would touch me in some way: a pull on a curl, a touch on my hand or shoulder and then Les placing a sloppy wet kiss on my lips.

I asked Les about it last week and he told me, "Beautiful, we think of you as our own good luck charm. Since you've been staying at RangeMan we haven't had a single injury so we all try to get some of your luck to rub off on us before we head out."

I thought it was a sweet idea so I tried to look at the schedule each day in order to insure I was always around when a dangerous take down was on the books.

Bobby nestled his chin in my shoulder and said, "This will all be over soon and you'll be clear to come and go all you'd like."

"I think if it were my choice I wouldn't mind staying in so much, but it's knowing that I can't leave that makes it so hard to stay. Still this has to be a new record for me for not trying to escape," I stated hoping it would make him laugh.

I could feel a slight rumble in Bobby's massive chest telling me he agreed with my statement, "We were on alert for it at first, but we think there is a certain man that is communicating with you regularly that may have something to do with you staying in, so we've relaxed a bit."

At the hint of Hal I took a deep breath. It was true, I was trying harder to consider my safety because of Hal's confession that it would tear him apart if something happened to me. For the first time I was beginning to see the effect one of my crazies had on people other than me.

"Can I ask you something?" Bobby questioned timidly.

"Sure," I said pulling away a little to look at his face.

"What is the deal exactly with you and Hal?" He wondered seriously.

"He asked me to keep him in the loop while he was gone," I tried offering as an explanation.

"And…" Bobby prompted aware that my explanation was no where near the whole truth.

"And somehow that developed into us communicating daily and a few phone calls on holidays." I added.

"And…" Still Bobby wasn't convinced that was the whole story.

"And along the way as we got to know each other we began to go from friends to something more." I said.

"How much more?" Bobby asked.

"I love him and he says he loves me too." There, that should stop the questions.

"Shit," Bobby let slip and then he hung his head a little.

"What?" I asked realizing Bobby was now the one hiding something.

"Well, when you first starting coming around RangeMan we all noticed you," Bobby began while taking my hand and leading me to a bench to sit beside him.

"But, we all kept our distance because you were the boss' woman and we respected him too much. But last year things between the two of you seemed to change and some of us wondered if we might be able to get to know you better. You are an amazing woman and I think most of us have some sort of feelings for you." He looked away when he said the last part.

"Then when you started sending packages to Hal, it made us like you even more. You supported one of us while we were away and you haven't faltered in your faithfulness to your promise." He explained.

Bobby looked at me again before adding, "We could all see you changing over the last six months in particular; getting serious about your health, getting in shape and eating better."

I wanted to interrupt and tell him I was only eating better because I was trapped in the building and couldn't get to any of my favorite foods, but didn't think this was the right time to set the record straight.

"And even though you were locked up here you still seemed to have a happiness about you that we all wanted to be around."

That explained all the night time visitors at my apartment with movies, video games and attempts to get me to join in new takes on strip poker.

"Now I know that spark and drive is from Hal. I can see it. He is quiet until he gets to know you, but he is a great guy. He's probably perfect you in a lot of ways, but I'll admit to a little disappointment because if you and Hal are going to try being together I have a feeling that means the rest of us will never have a chance."

I put my hand on Bobby's check without thinking and said, "But you guys are with me all the time. If anybody felt that way, why didn't they say something?"

"I think we were all worried about scaring you away. Being your friend is more important. None of us wanted to risk losing that just to see if we could be more."

These guys all seemed to know how to make a girl feel good. I put my arms around as much of him as I could reach and hugged him until his arms came up and returned the action.

"I love you all," I said before moving my hand to his heart and adding, "Some more than others," with a smile.

"But," I added, "As I've gotten to know Hal and he has freely opened up to me I've felt things I never have before and I need to see where this will go when he gets home. There is always the possibility that what we have only works over distance and face to face may prove to be much harder."

"Do you really think that will happen?" Bobby asked skeptically.

"No, my gut tells me he's it for me." I confessed without the benefit of my internal editor stopping me.

"In that case I'll need to let him know what will happened if he hurts you." Bobby said with a sinister smile on his lips.

I pulled away before asking, "What would happen?"

"There would be a whole cue of people lined up to get a punch on the guy that hurt our good luck charm, but I hope I could lead the charge." He said copying Les' signature eye brow wiggle.

As he stood up to return to his supplies he said over his shoulder, "Oh, and then you might suddenly find yourself on the receiving end of a whole lot of date invitations."

I assumed he was joking about that last part and laughed as I headed back to the apartment to send Hal a note warning him about the whole strange conversation.

That night Hal had a response for me.

"Hey Steph! I laughed so hard at your last note. I could see how you didn't seem to believe anything Bobby said but I knew every word of it was true and if anything he watered it down to keep from scaring you. There were many days we sat around in the break room wondering what was going on between you and Ranger because if we thought he was out of the picture we all wanted to have a chance to go out with you."

I was completely floored at that confession. It was just too hard to believe.

"I'm sure Brown will follow through on his promise to remind me about the unspoken rule of RangeMan that 'anyone who hurts Stephanie has to answer to us.'"

He seemed to be taking their threat of violence calmly enough. I wasn't sure if that was because he was that good at defending himself or that sure he wasn't going to hurt me.

"I'm not worried about it either way. I can't imagine not having you in my life now that you are so rooted in my heart. Anything they might do would pale in comparison to what it would feel like if I thought I had hurt you."

There I go again – complete melt down sitting along in my cotton pajamas on the sofa. How I'll ever keep it together when he is here in person I'll never know.

"Don't worry about me clamming up in person. I may be quiet at first, but once I get to know people I generally open up. I think we've proven on the phone that conversation isn't a problem for us."

That had been my biggest worry when we first began to speak of love, but I felt in my gut that it would be fine when he returned so that I had begun to dismiss even that small concern.

"One of the guys came in my room last night and saw the picture of you next to my bed. I managed to print out the one of you in front of the mirror and had it beside my bunk so that you could be the last thing I see every night. That outfit has starred in some class-A dreams too."

I wondered if he would tell me about some of those dreams. Maybe that should be my next question for him. Of course I wasn't so sure I could tell him about my own fantasies so perhaps opening that slippery slope wouldn't be such a good idea.

"Anyway, he was trying to describe it to the team and he couldn't get the words right. I finally punched him to make the point that I didn't appreciate him thinking about my woman like that. I can't believe I was getting jealous over a twenty-six year old punk who was drooling over your picture. I'm probably going to need to work on that when I get home. I know how most of RangeMan feels about you and I'm going to have to learn to accept the guys hugging you and touching you. But between the two of us if Les kisses you in front of me I'm going to have to deck him."

I laughed aloud at that confession. I hadn't told him about Les' favorite good-luck ritual and now thought I better warn Les. Still, the look I imagined on Lester's face would almost make it worth it to keep my mouth shut and just let the pieces fall where they may.

"I am getting excited about seeing what kind of Halloween costume you have dreamed up for this year. When I was on watch during our training exercise last week that is how I kept myself awake. I kept picturing you in all my favorite possibilities. I'm hoping you and Hector can work some magic to get me a picture of whatever you come up with. Speaking of Hector - that is another call I need to make as soon as I get back. I need to thank him for the CD's and for finally getting me some real pictures of you, but I also need to confirm his status as completely uninterested."

I figured I could help with that by telling him that Hector told me he would rather look at a CD of photos of Hal than of me. Of course, it might make him too nervous to thank him for the project in the first place.

"I know you have to be getting stir crazy. Talk to the guys if it gets to be too much. Maybe they can come up with a way to get you some safe time away from the building and the pool. I know swimming isn't as much fun now that it is being done under armed guard. But, I'm so proud of you for keeping it up. I can't wait to see you cutting through the water beside me. I may swim into the wall staring at you in a bathing suit, but it would be worth it to see you wet."

I wonder if Ranger would be upset with me for turning on the air conditioner in October?

The next few days passed in a blur. Lula brought the costume back somewhere between what I wanted and what she thought was best. If I didn't take any deep breaths I might be able to button the blouse and if I didn't have to bend for any reason I might be able to pull off wearing the skirt and keep a hint of dignity. Of course it could be a moot point because it seemed silly to have a costume just to wear it around my apartment.

Tank walked by as I was fingering the material of the skirt wondering if I should attempt stockings and a garter, or if the skirt were too short to even bother.

"Little Girl, tell me that isn't your costume for Halloween." My large friend said leaning against my doorway.

I nodded that it was. "Why? Don't you think it will look alright?"

"I think we're in danger of Hal killing us all with his bare hands if he sees you in it. From the looks of it there will be very little left to the imagination and some of the guys are just creative enough for that get-up to cause some real problems if they decide to tell him how you looked," Tank explained.

I smiled at the idea of their descriptions of me getting Hal riled up. Then I remembered my earlier thought that I didn't have anywhere to go on Halloween and my smile quickly faded.

"What was that?" Tank asked seeing the change in my expression.

"I just remembered that it may be a fun costume, but the whole idea is sort of pointless since I won't be doing anything but sitting in the apartment on the 31st." I told him.

Unexpectedly Tank knelt in front of me and put one of his large dark hands on my cheek nearly covering the entire side of my head. "You leave that to me to worry about." Then he placed a kiss on the top of my head and got up to walk away.

Two days before Halloween I was working at my desk running an endless pile of searches for Rodriguez when I had a feeling I was being watched. When I turned in my desk chair I saw Tank, Bobby and Lester smiling at me from the opening of my cubicle.

"What?" I asked concerned about what seemed to have them so happy.

Lester pulled an envelope from behind his back and handed it to me. I was confused at the gesture until Bobby said, "Open it and you'll see."

In the envelope was a stack of tickets to the annual costume ball and fundraiser for the police department. Most of my friends would be there and from the number of tickets in the envelope so would most of RangeMan.

"Does this mean…" I started afraid to get my hopes up.

Les stepped past the other bulky shoulders in the doorway and said, "That's right Beautiful, if you can handle begin surrounded by a bunch of thugs we are taking you to the ball."

I jumped up and flung myself shamelessly at Les. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I practically screamed at him.

"If I'd know that was the reaction we would get, I would have given you the tickets myself." Tank teased.

I let go of Les, and received a set of puppy dog disappointed eyes in return. Moving on with a smile I hugged Tank and Bobby with equal enthusiasm.

"I don't know any thugs," I said to negate his attempt at humor, "But if my friends are going then count me in."

Les spoke up again. "We had to do something. We could all see the walls closing in on you despite your attempts to hide it and once Tank told us about your planned costume we had to see it for ourselves."

I smacked his arm and then rubbed my hand as I asked, "Are you sure this is okay? Security and Tyler have been planned?"

Bobby smiled and answered me, "See, the fact that you are thinking about that now tells us you will be careful. We figured with twelve guys there and room full of police officers as long as you promise not to leave our sight it will be fine."

I did a little happy dance not caring that the guys were laughing at my expense.

"We aren't laughing at you, Little Girl. We love seeing you happy. It's contagious." Tank explained.

Apparently I still didn't' have the ability to have a private thought without blurting it out to the whole world so I decided to not even try and hide what I was feeling.

"This is great news guys. Thank you so much. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go tell Hal." I said as I began to trot away.

Just as the elevator doors closed I could almost make out Bobby's voice saying something that sounded an awful lot like "Lucky Bastard."

When I brought up my e-mail to tell Hal about my plans for the 31st I was surprised to see a note from him.

"Hey Steph, I know this isn't when I usually send you notes, but we got word that we had to ship out tonight to go after the mark I've been telling you about. I can't give you any details except that the Intel is pretty certain and with the plan we've come up with we are confident we can take him out. If we're successful I hope it means I could be home for Thanksgiving. So, keep your fingers crossed for me."

This was such good news. I didn't like the idea of him being on a dangerous mission, but I knew he wanted to do this and if it meant he could come home early, then I was all for it.

"Unfortunately, by the time you get this I'll be gone and I didn't have enough notice to pre-write any notes for you so I'll be silent for a while. I have no idea how long this will be. We will have to gather some information of our own to insure this is the same guy. Apparently, he is pretty slippery and hard to ID. We do have permission to take him out with what ever means are necessary. That makes the mission much easier. We prefer to protect civilians, but this guy has sacrificed the lives of so many servicemen already with his treason that the loss of a few innocents might seem harsh, but would be a small price to pay for keeping him from hurting more people."

I realized then the difficult position Hal was in. I knew he hated taking lives. He was trained to do it, and could get himself in a zone to do it effectively, but when he was finished if any lives were taken that were not absolutely necessary he battled with the guilt of his actions. If this mission meant the loss of civilian life I knew he would do it, but he would have a hard time with it.

"I hope you find a way to celebrate Halloween and please do what ever is necessary to get a picture for me of you in your costume."

I didn't think getting a picture would be a problem.

"I'll be thinking of you while I'm gone. This puts me one step closer to seeing you again and when we finish this mission I will be singularly focused on returning to Trenton. Please be safe. I love you. Hal."

I quickly sent him a note even though I knew he wouldn't get it until I returned telling him about the ball and promising him a picture of my costume which I teased him by saying was selected with him only in mind.

The morning of the ball Cal had gotten us an early time at the aquatic center before they opened. It was easier to secure the building if only RangeMan staff were there. I woke up feeling giddy at the thought of going out that evening and even had a slight feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

I usually wore a training suit to swim: one piece with more conservative lines in standard black. Today I was feeling a little more adventurous so I pulled out a two piece from the bottom of my duffle bag. It was turquoise blue and not overly skimpy, but I had a feeling it would garner a few double takes just the same.

When I stepped out of the locker room to meet Cal I heard him exclaim, "Good God woman! You're trying to get me killed aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked concerned.

"This isn't how you normally dress to swim. This…" He said motioning to my suit "Is the kind of thing that kicks off tirades by jealous boyfriends."

I laughed at the idea of Hal being jealous and wondered why there was suddenly concern about it in the first place. Cal managed to get over his aversion to my bikini and we took our places on the starting blocks to sprint a few laps in the pool first.

As was the usual case when we swam I rarely saw any of the guys in the pool area but could see a head or two just beyond the glass doors watching out for us so we could concentrate on torturing my muscles. When we started that was the same as always, but when I jumped out of the pool when we were finished I realized there were six men in black standing around the pool.

When Cal told me my time for the last trial we'd run I was thrilled to see I'd shaved off another three seconds. It may not seem like a big deal, but I was steadily getting better and that was a giant improvement. I jumped up and down and hugged Cal.

At the end of my jumping I could vaguely hear a great deal of throat clearing and coughing. I couldn't guarantee it but for the first time I thought I heard the sound of a camera clicking.

When my celebration was over I took the towel offered to me by Junior and headed to the locker room to shower and change. Vince was stepping out of the room with his blank face on. I knew he had just done a sweep to clear it for me to enter, but he stayed in front of the door when I approached.

Instantly I knew something was wrong. "I'm not going to like this am I?" I asked.

Vince shook his head no and handed me a post it note to read.

"Love the new suit. It is much more your style and such a relief to see you refusing to conform to their dull color scheme. I think you are finally ready."

I screamed and the sound of my frustration echoed off the walls and the water. It didn't do any good, except to make me feel better.

Cal wrapped me in his arms taking the note from me at the same time. He mimicked my yell with one of his own.

Looking at Vince he said, "Do you want to tell me how in the hell Tyler got in here and back out with eight guys on site?"

I jerked my head up. That was a great question, but I didn't want Cal to take out his anger on Vince so I rubbed over his heart with my hand and it got his attention focused on me instead.

He looked at me for a minute and then slowly let out a long breath. "I'm sorry, man. But, this guy is getting on my last nerve. He could still be here and we don't know how he slipped past us."

I was given an extra towel to wrap up in and escorted out of the building through a few seconds of brisk air to the fleet of waiting SUV's in the parking lot. I didn't question why I wasn't allowed to change because I understood the guys' unwillingness to let me in the locker room alone. Still I would have gladly slipped on some sweats over my suit to keep from being so exposed. Suddenly my bravery in changing swimwear no longer seemed like such a good idea.

When we arrived at Haywood they dropped me off right at the elevator and I took it alone to four for a shower and some conservative clothes. I broke down while I was standing under the warm stream realizing how much danger I could have been in this morning and seeing the threat in this note that I was ready as meaning he wanted to make his move. I felt like I needed to bow out of the costume ball in order to stay safe even though the thought of not going made me sob even harder.

When I noticed my skin had pruned up I decided to face the outside world again and get out. I threw some gel in my hair and blew it dry, surprised when I saw my face surrounded by flowing curls instead of the wild frame I usually wore. I put on light make up and wrapped the towel around my body to think on the bed.

When I stepped out of the bathroom I screamed briefly at the sight of four men in black in my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded while waiting for my heart to return to normal.

Cal spoke first, "Waiting for you."

"Here I am," I said sarcastically.

Les was sitting on the sofa and held his arms out to me. I found myself pulled to them without conscious thought to go. He positioned me in his lap and wrapped a throw from the back of the couch around me to protect my modesty. There was no other reason for the cover up – all the Merry Men were portable furnaces and Lester's body heat alone could have kept me toasty.

I knew where I stood with Les which made a relationship with him easy. He treated me like a sister so I knew I could lean on him for strength and there were no strings attached. It was a comforting thought at the moment because I needed some arms around me and his seemed to be doing the trick.

I melted against him as he whispered in my ear too low for the others to hear, "That's right Steph, I've got you, just relax." He rubbed my back with his left hand in a hypnotic way. "Better?" He asked after a few minutes.

I nodded, not trusting my voice to give away how upset I had been in the shower. I should have known I wasn't fooling the guys though.

"Good," Les said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Now that you have that out of your system, let's talk about the measures we need to take for tonight to be a good time."

I jerked my head up causing the blanket to fall off my chest exposing a greatly loosened towel.

Les pulled the cover back up quickly, "Beautiful, I'm just a man. You can't do that to me sitting in my lap." And with a full bellied laugh the tension was gone.

"You mean I can still go? I thought the note would make it too dangerous." I confessed.

"There is definitely more danger, but I think it might be a great opportunity to catch him if he tries to make a move on you tonight." Tank explained.

"But for this to work," Bobby picked up, "You will have to work with a few restrictions."

There it was. I knew someone would put a pin to the balloon of my fun at some point. I could almost hear the loud pop.

"Give it to me." I said more bravely than I felt.

Cal started, "You have to have one of us with you all the time."

"What if one of the cops asks me to dance?" I questioned to show them how difficult it would be to abide by that.

"Then stay at the perimeter of the dance floor so that one of us can see you." Tank answered.

"What about the bathroom?" I challenged hoping they didn't plan on escorting me in.

"We will clear the room and stand outside the door. It would be helpful if you could get one of the girls like Lula, Connie or Mary Lou to go in with you though." Bobby answered.

I was touched that they had gone through so much trouble planning this night for me. I wanted to tell them just to forget about it, but I really wanted a night out and it seemed like they had covered all the bases. I jumped up and asked when I should be ready to leave.

Tank smiled and said, "2100, meet us in the garage. Little Girl, we will keep you safe. You can have a good time tonight." He accented his promise with a kiss to my hair and I believed every word.

I decided to make good use of my time and took a long nap before getting ready for the party. I decided to go with a naughty look and wore a white garter with my thigh highs which peek-a-booed out with nearly every step. The shirt and skirt were both tighter than I wanted, but I managed to get in them both. I pinned the hat in my hair slipped on my four inch Mary Jane heels and was very happy with the overall look when I stepped up to the full length mirror.

Since I knew the guys had everything I could possibly need I didn't bother with a purse and I knew I would be dropped off at the door so I didn't grab a coat either.

At 9:00 on the dot I stepped on the elevator to head down to the garage.

There were whistles, claps and a few cat calls when I stepped out into the sea of men waiting for me.

Les was dressed as Zorro and got down on one knee to confess, "Senorita, if you would do me the honor I will keep the ruffians away and sweep you off your feet."

I laughed and took his hand allowing him to plant a kiss on my knuckles.

When I looked up Hector was smiling with his camera in his hands. "Nice," Was all he said but he was looking at the viewfinder so I knew he meant the photo, not the outfit.

We loaded up and headed out. Cal groaned when he slid in next to me in the back seat and saw the straps of my garter and the lace of my thigh highs peeking from under my skirt. I admit that I was pleased with the reception of the guys to my choice of costumes.

I had a blast at the ball. I danced with all the Merry Men, most of them several times, and a few of the guys from the police department.

I was sorry Ranger was not there as I remembered him being a great dancer. He was in the wind and probably wouldn't return for four to six weeks. Still I had more than enough testosterone surrounding me to keep me busy.

Finally I felt nature's call and located Lula and Les to inform them I needed a potty break. Les had Vince sweep the bathroom and the two of them stood outside the door while Lula and I went in. We talked for a few minutes at the sinks before entering our separate stalls with one empty one between us.

Never being one to engage in conversation while hovering over a toilet there was a few minutes of silence before I heard Lula flush and then heard her door open with a thud. I followed suit and when I stepped out I noticed Lula lying on the ground as a feeling of panic grew from the mild butterflies I had carried all day.

Then I saw him. Tyler stepped out dressed as a cop with facial hair and a buzz cut totally different from the last time I had seen him. I was concerned about the guys outside the door and my eyes briefly darted to them.

Tyler answered my unasked thought, "They are fine. I had another entry point."

His eyes directed me to look up to the open air vent above me.

"Unfortunately you will need to exit the same way as me and since I don't know where your loyalties are yet I'm going to need to make this easier for myself. With lightening speed he injected a syringe in my thigh. I softly made a noise which his hand over my mouth covered up.

"Don't fight it, doll. As soon as you are out I'll hoist you up and pull you out. I'll try to do it without ruining your outfit. I admit that seeing you in it made me hasten my plan and take you tonight. I didn't think those idiots parading as soldiers deserved to see you dressed this way any longer. It was such a relief to see you come to me here."

As he spoke his voice began to sound further away and there was a slight burning at the injection sight. My brain was getting fuzzy. I was trying to stay conscious but could tell I was losing the battle.

I looked at my leg with concern on my face about the pain I was feeling. Did the idiot use something I was allergic too? I'd been drugged before and it never hurt going in.

Tyler saw the look on my face and dropped the syringe to rub the injection site. "Sorry about that. They said there would be some muscle discomfort but this drug gives me the most time with you unconscious to get everything set up and it will immobilize you so that I am in complete control."

I knew I should panic but I didn't have it in me. Instead I felt myself go limp into his arms. I didn't fully lose consciousness, but I was unable to keep my eyes open and knew I was missing a lot of what was going on around me. Most importantly I had no muscle control at all leaving me completely powerless to fight him off.

I felt the harness he rigged pulling me upward and within ten minutes I knew we were outside. I wondered if the guys even knew I was gone yet. I wanted to yell and scream at Tyler for interrupting my fun and possibly hurting my friend. I could feel him putting me in a van and realized this Halloween brought me a trick I had not planned for and I held out no hope for it being redeemed with a treat.


	11. The Fall of November

_None of the characters belong to me – the glory goes to JE._

**Chapter 11 – The Fall of November**

My head ached. I couldn't move and when I concentrated hard to do something simple like change the angle of my arm, pain shot through me and I was still unable to manage the simple task. I didn't know what Tyler had done to me, but if I was ever able to move again, I had decided I was going to kill him for it.

I had no sense of time but had a vague memory of him occasionally moving me. I didn't think he was taking me to different venues just changing the room where I was being held to better suit his purpose. I could hear his voice in the distance and thought maybe he was on the phone as I couldn't hear anyone responding to his questions.

I hoped I could figure out how long I'd been here if I could just latch onto enough of his conversation.

"You said she would be out of it, but I think she is in pain too."

How nice, the psycho was concerned about me.

"No, I said I'd prefer she not die, but if it happened that would have to be alright."

Okay, maybe the psycho wasn't as concerned as I thought.

"No, but her constant whimpering is beginning to get on my nerves. The only thing that shuts her up is to give her more."

He has the nerve to drug me and then complain that I'm not being quiet enough to suit him.

"I don't know how much she's gotten. Maybe a dose every day plus a couple of nights I had to top her off. I'm guessing it's been eight doses."

What in the hell? So I've been here possibly five or six days? Where are the Merry Men? Where is the Calvary to charge in and save the day? Does this mean I'm on my own?

I tried not to think that way, but it was hard to not feel alone. I couldn't move. Any attempt at using a muscle was met with excruciating pain and because of the length of time that had passed I was worried that they would never find me.

Just then, Tyler's voice got closer, "I'm telling you she is in pain. Man, look there are tears on her face now. No, she isn't awake. I know because she isn't moaning and she always moans when she's awake."

I was going to have to tuck that away and remember to stay quiet as much as possible. Maybe he'd let enough of the drugs get out of my system in order for me to move or at least lessen the pain.

"Alright, bring it to the warehouse. I'm upstairs." He hung up but I could tell he was nearby.

I felt a touch to my hair before he spoke again. "Okay doll, he's bringing the antidote tomorrow. I didn't realize the effect this would have on you. Once I get it into you we should be able to move forward together."

Thankfully I was able to manage to keep from crying out when he moved my arms for me. I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness when he left the room.

Later I heard Tyler on the phone again but apparently not to the same person.

"Yeah, I've got the report you need to find the team. You'll be looking for a group of six Rangers. The leader is a big man, but not overly tall – maybe 5'11", Cuban descent. The other guys will be smaller and not nearly as well trained. If you take out the head guy the others will be simple to eliminate."

If I didn't know better I would say he was talking about Ranger.

"No, I'm sending it to your e-mail account now. It will give you their precise location in three days. If you are there you can ambush them when they stop for their pick up back to the states. I assume my fee will be wired as usual? Good."

This guy was selling military secrets? What kind of creep had me? I thought this was just a standard stalker with a military background, but this was much bigger. I had to figure out how to get out of here in three days in order to warn Ranger. He was about to walk into a trap with his team.

While I was pondering this I heard voices. Not the I'm crazy kind where I need a straight jacket and a padded room, but angry military men storming the compound kind of voices.

I couldn't tell if these were good or bad guys but they were calling for Tyler. The voice speaking was not one I recognized.

I heard the door to my room fling open and was instantly disappointed at the voice since I knew it was my captor. "I've got to move you doll. Hang on and I'll try to run with you as quickly as possible."

Maybe he wasn't all bad; at least he was apologizing for my agony.

"I hate to lose you, but I may have to if they open fire. If it is you or me, I've got to take care of me," He added.

Suddenly my warm feelings were gone again. Does he mean lose me as in I can run faster without your weight on my shoulders, or lose me as in I need to use you as a human Kevlar vest.

Tyler was moving slowly trying to listen to the military voices to see which way to go for his escape.

"They are on the third floor. Roger, I'll take the shot. There only appears to be one civilian – a girl. A totally hot girl in a great version of dress whites. Yes Sir. Brown hair. No, it's curly and kind of crazy looking."

I could hear one of the men apparently communicating with his team. I wanted to be relieved that someone had come for Tyler, but couldn't understand why my description mattered.

"Yes Sir. I'll stay sir."

What, he was calling off taking out Tyler. If I could move I'd yell for them to do it even if they risked taking me out too. This needed to end and soon. Besides, with the pain shooting through my muscles a well placed bullet would really just be taking me out of my misery.

Then I heard a voice I did recognize, but knew I had to be dreaming. There was no way he was here. I had to assume the pain was making me hallucinate.

"Tyler, put the girl down and come out. We have you in our sights and will shoot to kill if you give us no choice."

Tyler seemed to be weighing his options before realizing he didn't have any.

"The girl is mine and we will walk out of the building together." Tyler yelled back as he began to move forward. Apparently he was under the delusion I was a bargaining chip that could extend his life.

Moments passed with Tyler moving only inches with each step.

Finally I heard what I knew would come and held my breath preparing for the worst, "Clear for shot on Tyler all efforts to avoid the girl."

I heard two shots ring out just as I felt Tyler's hold on me lessen. He had me slung over his shoulder and as his knees buckled my feet hit the floor. Unfortunately, they could not sustain my weight so I continued to collapse on top of him.

Within seconds I felt hands pull me off and toss me aside with no attempt at gentility.

"Positive ID, sir. This is Tyler alright." The initial voice said.

Then I heard boots thundering toward us with no apparent need to stealth their footsteps.

Most of the commotion centered on Tyler and radioing in for back up.

I felt a hand gently roll me over and then the unmistakable sound of Hal's voice saying, "Oh my God! Steph."

He fell to the floor beside me and cradled me in his arms rocking slightly too fast to soothe. Each movement was painful, but there was nothing I could do to tell him.

Pulling off his glove, he felt at my neck and exhaled loudly when he felt my pulse.

"Sir?" A young voice questioned the sight we must have been.

"Sir, is that the girl in the picture in your room?" He asked.

Hal must have nodded, "This is Stephanie Plum, the strongest woman I know and the love of my life. I can't leave her like this. I know we were to take out the target, radio it in and leave, but I simply can't abandon her." His voice was cracking. I knew he was not crying, but the emotion was thick on every word.

"Can we call 911?" The young voice asked.

"Negative. No authorities. Wait, do you have a sat phone?" Hal asked.

"Yes sir," The kid replied handing it to him.

I heard Hal dialing a series of numbers and then speak, "Tank, this is Hal."

Thank God, he was calling the Calvary.

"I found Stephanie. She's at 611 Water Street. It's an abandoned warehouse where Tyler has been holding her for at least a week."

There was silence where I assume Tank was speaking.

"No, my team has already radioed in the take down. You only have ten minutes tops to get her out. Wait, there's more. It looks like she's been drugged. She's unconscious, but has a strong pulse."

"No, I can wait for the sound of you arriving, but I have strict orders that my men and I can't be seen."

"That's right. The third floor. Tank, man, thanks. Tell Bobby I said thank you too." Hal finished talking and handed off the cell phone.

He ran his fingers through my tangle of hair. "Steph, Sweetheart. I have to leave you. If you can hear me, I've called the guys and they're coming to get you. Bobby knows what Tyler's given you and he will bring the antidote with him. They will take you back home and take care of you. Tyler will never hurt you again. You're safe now. Until three days ago I had no idea the guy we were to go after was the same guy that wanted you. I would have warned you if I could have."

He spoke quieter now directly in my ear. "I can't bear to leave you like this, but I have to. If you can hear me I'll understand completely if you never want to speak to me again. I'm abandoning you when you need me most, but I promise you that you're safe. Please don't hate me Stephanie, I couldn't bear it. I'll be home as soon as I can. Please forgive me. Please Steph. Please." He virtually sobbed into my ear as he laid me gently on the floor.

"Sir, there are vehicles approaching." The young voice interrupted.

"Feds?" Hal asked still stroking my face with his ungloved hand.

"No, I don't think so. It looks like three black Explorers." He reported back.

"Good, prepare to bug out." Hal commanded in a voice I had not heard him use before.

"Alright Sweetheart, I'm going, but the guys are on their way up to take care of you. You'll be home soon." Hal stood up and then paused before adding, "Shit!"

Now what was wrong? I heard a zipper and then the rustling of fabric. Finally I felt something soft cover my legs. Within two breaths I caught the unmistakable scent of Old Spice and the sea. Hal had put some piece of his clothes over my legs to cover me up some. No doubt he was trying to preserve my modesty. The skirt was really short and all the carting of me by Tyler had it ridding even higher.

I never heard him leave but somehow I knew he was gone.

No more than two minutes later I heard the guys coming.

"Spread out. Hal said she was on the third floor. If you see Tyler steer clear there is a team of Feds coming to clean that mess." Tank commanded.

I heard footsteps pounding through the building before hearing Les' panicked voice, "In here! She's in the Northwest corner room." I could feel his fingers caress my face in much the same way Hal had just done it. "Oh, Beautiful, what has he done to you?"

I wondered the same thing myself.

Bobby entered next. I could hear his medical bag hit the floor as he dropped to my other side. "Alright Bomber, we're here and I'm going to give you a little something to counteract what Tyler's been administering. I know you are probably in some pain but we are going to have to go slowly to be sure I don't do too much for your body to handle at once."

I always appreciated Bobby's bedside manner. I'd had more than enough experience with various injuries to know that Bobby explained everything he was doing. He knew it kept me calmer to know what was happening. Just knowing he was nearby made me relax a little.

I felt a prick in my arm followed by Bobby's rubbing of the muscle. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from the pain the movement was causing.

"It's alright Beautiful," Les assured me. "We've got you."

"She is probably in a lot of pain right now and the antidote will take an hour or two to kick in fully. She will need to be moved as carefully as possible," Bobby warned.

"I've got her," Les said with a stern voice. I knew no one would question him. The tone of his statement was too definite.

Fifteen minutes later I was being gently lifted from the back of the SUV in the RangeMan garage and carried to Bobby's office for observation and more treatment as necessary.

"When will she start coming around?" Tank asked in the elevator.

Bobby sounded slightly uncertain, "If she has enough of the antidote in her system it could be within the hour, but I can't give her anymore until we see what state she is in then. If she isn't completely herself I'll continue to administer smaller doses each hour until she is. The problem is we don't know how much the bastard gave her." The uncertainty had been completely replaced with anger.

The doors opened with a ding and Tank asked Les if he was coming upstairs?

"No," Les replied. "I'll be offline until Steph is okay."

Bobby told him, "Man, I've got this. It could be hours before she is awake. The waiting is the hardest part."

"No!" Les practically shouted. "I let her down and I'll be by her side when she wakes up so that I can try to apologize. I can't leave her now." He softened to explain.

"Alright," Bobby said unlocking his door. "Then you may as well be useful and sit by her side to let me know of any changes. I'll hook up a few monitors and you can let me know when the readings have any type of variance."

I was placed on one of the gurneys in Bobby's office. Although he was being slow and gentle each movement shot pain through my body. I tried very hard to keep from moaning but a few escaped despite my efforts.

Les asked, "Is there anything you can do for the pain?"

"Not until she is fully conscious. The drug Tyler gave her has a depressant effect on her system. I can't risk slowing things down any more," Bobby explained.

Things settled down after a bit and I could hear no movement but I knew Les was still holding fast in his vigil by my side. For some reason he seemed to blame himself for my abduction. As soon as I was awake I needed to be sure he understood this was not his fault.

Bobby reentered the room and spoke to me. "Alright Bomber, it doesn't look like we've countered the full effects yet, so I'm giving you another dose. As soon as you can, I need to you tell me if you are getting any better. I don't want to give you too much."

That was an instruction I would be more than glad to obey. Unfortunately, as time passed I still couldn't seem to open my eyes or move. I did think the pain was slightly less, for which I was truly thankful.

This was the routine all afternoon. After the fifth injection Les asked the question I was beginning to worry over, "Man, she's had a lot of the antidote. Shouldn't she be waking up?"

I heard Bobby let out a long breath. "I can't tell how long it will take. Her vitals are strong so she is holding her own. You said she hadn't made any sounds lately so I'm hoping that means she isn't in as much pain. Honestly, I figured she would be awake by now too, but we have no way of knowing how much of the drug is in her system."

"What did the bastard give her?" Les asked.

"It's a blend of drugs. One immobilizes the muscles in essence paralyzing the victim. Another is designed to send false pain messages to the brain with any movement. The final piece is a fast acting and potent sedative. The three together temporarily knock out the victim, immobilize them for about twelve hours and send pain messages to the brain for at least that long making the person unable to move. The blend would be considered a perfect rape drug. She was probably out with in fifteen seconds after he administered the first dose."

"Did he touch her?" Les asked with his voice seething with anger.

"I don't know. Until I think we've countered enough of the drug to eliminate the pain I don't want to disturb her enough to do a rape kit." Bobby answered, his voice matching Les' with emotion.

I tried thinking back. Had Tyler raped me? I certainly didn't remember it. From the irritation of his voice on the phone I doubted it. He sounded inconvenienced by my condition, not turned on by it.

Thinking back through Tyler's phone conversations made me remember the Intel he had sold to someone. Although I couldn't prove it, I knew Ranger was in danger and I needed to wake up enough to get a warning to him. As much as I didn't want to do it, I needed to try and move.

I tried to move my arm first and not only did it not work, but I felt a jolt of pain from the effort. Apparently that wasn't going to work. I decided to try something easier, like maybe turning my head to Les' side of bed. Hopefully he would notice.

I concentrated really hard and was thrilled to feel my cheek come in contact with the pillow. It was uncomfortable to move my head, but it was not agonizing. Unfortunately, Les and Bobby were too busy talking to see my big accomplishment. I was going to need to take this up another notch.

I needed to try and talk. Honestly, I hadn't tried in a while. I had spent most of my energy concentrating on not making noise; maybe making a sound would be easier.

My first attempt came out as more of a sigh than a word like I'd hoped, but it was enough to get their attention.

I heard Les' voice first as he came back to my side. "Bobby, she's moved, look at her." His voice sounded thrilled, like he had just won the lottery.

"I see it, that's a great sign man she is finally starting to get the effects of the drug I'm giving her. I'll get another dose ready." Bobby replied before walking out.

Les leaned close to me and kissed my forehead before placing his own head against mine. This was my chance to try talking again. With him so close he was bound to hear me no matter how softly it came out.

"Les," I managed to squeak out.

"Hey, Beautiful," He replied, "I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." He assured me while placing a hand in my hair.

I was thrilled to have finally communicated but knew I needed to get the message to him. I tried again.

"Ranger…position…Tyler…sold…stop him." Was all my brain could get out. I was majorly frustrated at the lack of a sentence.

"It's alright. Ranger is on a mission and we did stop Tyler. You are safe now, you can just rest." Les said, thinking I was worried about my safety.

"No," I began rather happy at how clearly that came out. "Tyler sold Ranger's position." I blurted out in one long breath.

"Bobby!" Les yelled without backing up. The sudden loud sound of his voice made me wince which gave me hope that I might be able to open my eyes soon.

Bobby rushed in. "What's wrong?"

"She is trying to tell me something but it doesn't make sense." Les explained.

"It's probably just the drug in her system that has her confused or dreaming," Bobby explained.

"I don't think so. She seemed pretty intent on telling me." Les countered.

"What did she say?" Bobby asked.

"Something about Tyler selling Ranger's position and stopping him. I thought she was scared of Tyler and told her she was safe, but she gave me a clear 'no' that I was off base and then said it again." Les explained.

Bobby came over to my empty side and bent down close to my ear. "Steph, are you trying to tell us something?"

I managed to get out an "uh-huh" which I hoped they knew was supposed to be yes.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Ranger's pick up Tyler sold location," I blurted.

This time Les spoke up, "Did you see him sell the location?"

"Heard it," I replied quite pleased with myself.

"See," Les told Bobby. "What do we do now?"

"You call Tank down here in fifteen so she can try telling him," Bobby began, "I'm giving her another dose now and hopefully as it kicks in she will be a little clearer."

I'm sure it was exactly fifteen minutes later that Tank entered the small treatment room. "Alright, what is it that I need to hear?" He asked.

"Get closer to her," Bobby instructed, "Her voice is pretty weak.

Tank took my hand in his large one and I knew he was close by. "Little Girl, do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes," I said in a much clearer voice. Apparently this last dose had gone a long way in restoring my vocal chords.

"What is it?" Tank prompted.

"Tyler sold Ranger's pick up location. They are going to ambush his team in three days." I told him. Then I began to worry about how much time had passed. Maybe it was only two days now, I had no way to know. As I was worrying about it I could hear the faint beeping of my heart monitor increase in tempo.

"What's happening Bobby?" Les asked apparently as concerned as I was about the increase in the monitor.

"Steph," Bobby said with his hand on my wrist at my pulse point. "I need you to calm down. Tank's got the message and he will do everything he can to get it to Ranger. You have kept him safe and you can relax. You don't need to worry about him anymore. Now we just need to concentrate on getting you better. I know the medicine is helping and we are going to keep moving forward to get you back, but you need to calm down."

I was relieved to know they were taking my information seriously when I heard Les and Tank talking across the room.

"What can you do?" Les asked.

"I'll call the general and tell him. I think his rendezvous was to happen in about 50 hours so her timeline is probably right. I'll see if they can somehow get a message to him to either change the pick up time or location." Tank replied.

Then he added, "I can't believe with all she must have been going through she was still worried about one of us enough to try and get a message out."

"That's who she is," Les replied with something like pride in his voice.

I decided I was due a nap now and drifted off quickly. When I woke up the next time I felt better. I had no idea how long I had been out, but I didn't have any throbbing or stinging pain. I could feel someone holding my hand and it felt like their still face was touching our joined fingers.

I thought it was time to try opening my eyes. I popped them open and even though the lights were low, the ambient lighting was enough to make me blink from the shock. Eventually everything came into focus and I could feel a smile on my face. It seemed I was definitely coming back.

I looked down and saw the face belonged to a sleeping Lester. I willed my free arm to move and was pleased when it obeyed and landed on his hair. I seemed to be able to move but my limbs felt heavy and clumsy still.

The contact was enough to jolt Les awake with a start and he sat up quickly looking around the room before glancing back down at me.

I smiled at him when he realized I was what woke him up.

I found myself immediately drawn into a bear hug. "God, Beautiful, you scared the hell out of me." He said continuing to hold me tightly.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed at the trouble I must have caused the guys over the last week.

He virtually dropped me back against the pillow when he suddenly let me go to pull back.

"No!" He startled me with the firmness of his voice. "No, you did nothing wrong. You did everything we asked of you and Tyler still got to you. I am the one that needs to apologize to you. I let you down. I was standing right outside the door when he got you. I'm so sorry Steph," Les said while stroking my cheek.

"No way," I answered back causing his face to fall with the fear that I was refusing to accept his apology.

"No, I mean there is no way you are to blame for what happened to me. You cleared the room and had no way to know Tyler was hiding in the air vent. It all happened so fast that I didn't have time to call out to warn you. Nothing in this was your fault. I refuse to listen to you apologize because you haven't done anything wrong." I answered while cupping his hand in mine and holding it against my cheek.

He moved up to the side of my bed and leaned over to put us head to head. "You are too good to us. We fail to protect you again and again and as soon as you battle back from the cocktail of drugs in your system you try to warn Ranger and now you want to absolve me. I've always known we didn't deserve you."

"Les, I don't have the energy to get mad at you. So I'm saying this only once. You guys did more than I thought was possible to keep me safe. This was just a determined, sick and well trained individual. If anything I don't deserve all that you guys have always done to watch over me. Please don't make me have to argue with you about this." I pleaded.

"Alright Beautiful, I'll let you win this one, but only because you said please," He teased back.

At that moment Bobby walked in and Les pulled back to say, "Look man, Sleeping Beauty finally woke up."

That garnered a big smile from Bobby who came over and shined his penlight in my eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked with relief evident in his voice.

"Much better, thank you." I told him.

"Any pain?" The doctor was clearly in the house right now so I decided I needed to give it all to him.

"No, the pain is finally gone, and I can move everything, but my limbs feel heavy and slightly hard to control still."

"You are due for some more of the antidote and it sounds like you are going to need it. Maybe that will take care of things and with a little more rest you can be your old self later today." Bobby announced.

True to his word by lunchtime I felt like my old self again. When Les asked if I needed anything I thought about it for a few minutes and then admitted, "Yes."

"Lay it on me, how can I help?" Les volunteered.

"I need a shower." I confessed, then followed it up with, "And some lunch, and my laptop. Maybe I need the laptop first." I was suddenly eager to check in with Hal.

Bobby walked in for the last of my list and laughed. "I think you should start with the shower. Everything is set up for you. Les and I will get you in, there is a bench in there if you are weak and need to sit down and you can call us when you're ready to get out. If you need some help I can call Ella."

Bobby was right, after allowing the warm water to run over me I felt like a new woman. Just as I was pulling on the clothes they left for me my stomach growled announcing what my next demand would be.

I stepped out and was greeted by the smell of pizza. When I got close enough to what had been my bed I saw a box with my lunch and a laptop to the side.

I sat in the chair that had been Lester's and helped myself to a gooey bite of cheesy goodness. Apparently I moaned loudly enough to alert the guys in the next room as I suddenly saw Tank, Les, and Bobby standing in front of me sporting faces of concern which were quickly replaced by smiles.

"Sorry," I said around the food in my full mouth, "It smelled too good to wait."

Tank told me the general thought he could intercept Ranger and change the rendezvous point and speed it up to tomorrow bypassing any of the people that might be waiting to ambush his team. Apparently when the Feds picked up Tyler they eventually found the information he had sent to someone in Columbia, but my warning came soon enough to act on. "You probably saved their lives, Little Girl."

I let out a big breath of relief to know Ranger would be safe. I might not be with Ranger romantically, but I knew he would always be one of the most important men in my life.

"I see you found your other requests alright. Is there anything else you need?" Les asked.

I eyed my laptop anxious to get on-line. "No, I'm just dandy."

All the guys turned to give me some privacy. "Wait," I called out halting all three at once.

"I'm sorry I worried you all and thank you for searching for me and getting me out of there. I just wanted you to know when I was told RangeMan was coming I finally relaxed because I knew you would stop at nothing to get me home. Thank you." I told them fighting hard to keep my eyes dry while talking.

Each one of them stepped back in the room to place a kiss on my head or cheek. Les added a tug to a curl before saying, "You're right, we would have stopped at nothing to bring you home. You belong here with us and we would never give up on you." I felt his promise in my heart and knew it was true.

As they stepped out I greedily grabbed the laptop and got on-line. I had a certain sailor that I needed to reassure. I was feeling lucky to be alive right now and realizing I owed my life to Hal made me anxious to tell him how much I loved him.

I was feeling more myself and knew Bobby would have me physically back to normal soon. That being said, I also knew I wouldn't be whole until Hal was home and I could finally hold him in my arms.


	12. The Changes of Autumn

_The usual applies…none of the good bits belong to me._

**Chapter 12 – The Changes of Autumn**

I took a deep breath as the laptop booted up and tried to figure out what I wanted to say to Hal. There seemed to be so much that needed to be said and I couldn't come up with a good starting point. I looked around the room hoping for a clue to jump start my brain.

My eyes settled on something black in the corner. I couldn't quite make out what it was and my curiosity began to turn into annoyance so I finally stood up and hobbled over to see. Picking it up I saw it was a plain black t-shirt with no tag, markings or logos. I put it to my nose and inhaled instantly knowing what it was.

Hal had covered me with something at the warehouse before he left. It must be his t-shirt because it still held his unique smell. I buried my face in it and began to cry. My legs were starting to tremble from standing so long so I made my way back to the bed and gave into my emotions.

As my tears turned to sobs Lester let himself in my room and gathered me in his arms. He gave me a few minutes but when it seemed I wasn't going to quiet down he first asked if I was in pain. When I shook my head no he gently rubbed my back.

"It's okay, Beautiful. You're safe here. Tyler can't hurt you again." He assured me over and over.

Slowly my sobs returned to silent tears and the tears eventually ran dry.

When he was sure I was done Les pulled back and asked, "Better?"

I nodded. "Sorry about getting your shirt wet," I apologized embarrassed for my breakdown.

"What's going on?" Les wondered. "Are you still worried about Tyler?"

"No, this had nothing to do with him." I told him.

"Then what was it? I haven't seen you cry like that." He admitted.

I held up the t-shirt which clearly meant nothing to Lester and realized I would have to explain.

"I found this. It was Hal's. He put it over my legs before he darted out because he was ordered to be unseen. He was so upset that he was leaving me while I was out. I could hear everything, but I couldn't tell him it was alright. He was afraid I would hate him or not want to speak to him. I think he thought he was letting me down and I wouldn't forgive him."

I took a shuddery breath and continued, "I was furious with Tyler for taking away my ability to assure Hal I was alright. But when I saw the shirt I realized how much I missed him. He was holding me but because of the drugs it hurt every time he moved and I couldn't melt into his arms the way I thought I would when I saw him the next time. I can't believe that Bastard took away the first chance I had to be with Hal."

The tears were threatening to fall as I finished, "And, now I don't know when he'll be back but having him so close even briefly only makes the waiting that much harder."

Lester carefully pulled me back to him. "Damn Beautiful, you carry the weight of the world on your shoulders for us don't you?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You had a mad man put you in a drug induced haze and you fought out of it to warn us about Ranger's team being betrayed. Then you fall apart, not because of what this guy did to you, but because you are mad that Hal left worried that you might be upset at him." Les began explaining, "We aren't used to somebody as tough as you."

"That's ridiculous, you guys would have been able to fight him off and keep yourselves safe. It's easy to fight after the fact. I'm just mad I couldn't stop him before it went that far. I didn't mean to put you guys through the worry of trying to find me."

"But, Steph, you couldn't do anything. Hell, if he had tried that same injection with any of us it would have had the same end. Besides, being tough isn't always about the size of your biceps. You have a strength of heart like nothing I've ever seen. I'm so proud to call you my friend. You make me feel like a better man because you consider me worth being around. You seem to have to fight for yourself at every turn and you never give up."

I looked down. It was hard to listen to Les' flattery.

"No," Les insisted lifting my chin with his fingertip. "You need to hear what I'm saying to you. There isn't a man in this building that doesn't think the world of you and all you accomplish. Hell, half of them are hoping Hal does something to screw up his chance with you so that they can step in. I'm sure it ripped out his heart to leave you. But, when he realizes you are grateful to him for saving you and not angry with him for leaving I'll bet he will practically fly back to Trenton. I don't think you realize how much we all love you and the fact that you seem to feel so protective of us only makes us love you more."

With that uncharacteristically long and earnest speech Les pulled me back into his lap cradling me like a small child.

After a few minutes he asked, "Are you okay with what happened?"

"As okay as I can be. I'm relieved the waiting is over and now I'm free to go back to my apartment and go outside when ever I want. I'm just sorry I didn't get to pull the trigger and Hal's team had all the fun." I confessed earning me a laugh from Lester.

"I'll leave you alone since I know you're okay. But you know where to find me if you need me. I think you probably have some writing to do." He said with a smile, letting himself out and shutting the door behind him.

Finally it came to me and I sat down, pulled Hal's shirt over the long-sleeved t-shirt I was already wearing and began to type.

"Dear Hal, I can't thank you enough for saving me. Not just for orchestrating the team that took Tyler down, but for calling the shooter down after he described the girl Tyler was carrying. Thank goodness I didn't straighten my hair for the purpose of the costume."

I am convinced when the kid that had us in his scope mentioned the wildly curly hair that is what made him call it off temporarily.

"Then on top of that you stayed behind to call in the guys to pick me up making sure I was safe before you left. I know you were going against your orders for me and I really appreciate it."

I wanted to start off thanking him so that from the beginning he would realize I was not upset.

"It took a while, but Bobby got enough of the antidote into my system to get me up and moving. I'm a little weak, probably from the lack of food, but will be my old self soon."

I thought he might appreciate a medical update. I didn't feel the need to talk about the pain I had been in. I figured he was probably upset about the whole situation enough without knowing the full scope of what I went through.

"Now I have something important to say. I'm only doing this via e-mail because I can't call you and I think it needs to be said."

That should get his attention.

"When I think back to that day and the end of my most recent kidnapping I will only think of you rescuing me. You are the knight in naval armor that came in just when I needed you most and made sure I was okay before thinking of what he needed to do next. I heard every word you said to me."

I hoped he understood when I said every word I included how he described me to the young team member.

"I offer you no forgiveness, because there is nothing to forgive. You didn't abandon me when I needed you most. You made sure I was taken care of with people we both trusted and then you went to fulfill your obligation. You saved my life and I will remember that day only in that way."

I hoped that was strong enough to settle his mind.

"I feel like I owe you an apology for worrying you. It all happened so fast in the bathroom I didn't have time to react and Tyler injected me with a sedative that worked nearly immediately. I was trying to be careful, I promise. I just let my need for a little fun overrule my head which told me going to a party, no matter how secure, was probably not a good idea. I'm so sorry for putting you through this."

I hoped he would understand.

"I have never loved someone as completely and whole heartedly as I do you. This is all strange and new to me. I can tell you that knowing you were so close to me, but being unable to let you know or hold onto you for a moment – no matter how brief – has been torturing me. It makes me miss you all the more. I hope your superiors will be true to their word and now that you have removed this threat from the world, they will let you out of your contract early. Every day we are apart now is too many. I am struggling with the separation in ways I had not before."

I didn't want to scare him, but since he told one of his SEALs I was the love of his life, I figured he would understand the depth of how I felt.

"If you can give me any clues about when you will be home I'll be sure to have a homecoming welcome planned. I assume once I'm stronger I'll be cleared to go back to my apartment. It will be strange to be there after living in your home for so long."

I still remembered how everyone was shocked that Hal gave up his privacy to let me stay in his apartment and I didn't want to impose on his hospitality.

"Come home to me safely and soon. I need you here to feel whole again. I love you. Steph."

I hit send, stared out the window for a bit and then went to the bathroom. Bobby was insistent that I keep drinking as I was severely dehydrated. I hoped if I got enough water in me today he would let me stay the night in Hal's apartment and not in the medical ward.

By the time I returned, I wasn't moving at my most brisk pace yet, there was a note waiting on me.

It had a subject header of My Angel, and it was from Hal.

I couldn't hit the open button fast enough.

"Dear Steph, I can't tell you what your last note meant to me. To know you were okay and safe and to know that you were still willing to talk to me after I left you on that cold hard floor was such a relief. I appreciate how you see what happened, but I'm not quite as ready to forgive myself for walking away. To know I still have your love is enough to shake me from the stupor I've been in since we left Trenton."

I was glad he was feeling better but worried how else I could convince him that I understood what he had to do.

"Now it is my turn to reassure you. I know what happened. Cal sent me the file Les completed about your abduction and I read it after I got back. He totally fooled the guys, and for the short amount of time you were unguarded, he went much too quickly for you to react. Please don't beat yourself up over this. There isn't much I can do from this distance, but when I'm home I won't allow it. You did nothing wrong. You deserved a night out and the guys had assured you it would be safe. You need to let that piece of guilt go."

I guess he was right. I did feel guilty about the worry I caused. But looking back at it, there was nothing else I could have done differently.

"I have another favor to ask of you. Despite how strong you grow over the next few days and weeks, please don't move back into your apartment. I'll understand if you want your freedom and feel that you have to, but there have been nights that I have gone to sleep dreaming of you in my bed waiting for my return. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but I would love nothing more than to know you would be there when I finally got back."

Honestly, I didn't want to move out. I loved being able to escape into Hal's home and lose myself among the safety of his possessions. He did say please and since he seemed to really want me to stay I would think about it.

"And as for your need to see me, believe me when I say I feel the same way. My last image of you is now you lying on the floor with only my shirt covering your legs completely out of it and not moving. You were so pale and fragile looking. My heart nearly shattered when I first rolled you over and realized my fears were right and the girl Tyler had been holding was you. It was all I could do not to shout in relief when I felt your pulse beating so strong against my fingers."

I was irritated the pain was so great when he moved me or I might have more pleasant memories of him finding me.

"I have known how I felt about you for some time but seeing you that way only cemented it for me. What I said to Jackson, the young kid you heard, was true. You are the strongest woman I know and you are the love of my life. I will do all that I can to rush my debriefing and finish my reports so that my release can come soon. Unfortunately, I will probably only get a day or two of warning so there won't be much of a head's up. I'm guessing I'm here for at least another couple of weeks, but I'll let you know if that changes."

It seemed silly to be mad about two more weeks of separation after waiting eight months, but I was irritated.

"Let me know if you decide to move back to your apartment so that I won't think the worst if I see my place empty. I agree that every day we are apart now is a new kind of torture. When I get home I hope you are okay with taking a little vacation time. I believe you deserve it and I hope we can get away, just the two of us, to celebrate my return."

Hmmm, that sounded like a great idea. Maybe Ranger would let us use the beach house I stayed in during the summer. It was private, secure, had access to the ocean and a pool, an incredible bed and a bathtub big enough for swimming in. That had a lot of possibilities.

"Take it easy for a while and try really hard to do everything Bobby asks. I know he can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he is really good at what he does and I think he has a crush on you so he will be extra attentive. I love you. Hal."

My legs had a pins and needles sensation like they had gone to sleep and were trying to wake up. I wanted to reply but didn't think I could sit still for very long so I tried to be brief.

"Hal, Your note brightened my day. I'm going to hold you to your word about us going away for a bit when you return and even have a place in mind. Just let me know when you might get back and I'll pull it together with whatever notice you can provide. I can't wait to be able to feel you and I hope having a little time away will help us to reconnect without the pressures of real life or the guys interfering."

As much as I loved the Merry Men they had a knack for knowing when something intimate was happening and interrupting.

"I really appreciate your reminder that I need to let go of the guilt. I struggle with knowing how much you guys do to take care of me and how little I do in return so when something big like this happens and I know I've disrupted everyone's lives for a week I feel badly for it. I know looking back I couldn't have changed anything so I'll try really hard to let it go. I'll even make you a deal that I'll let go of that worry if you will drop the crazy notion that somehow you leaving the warehouse was leaving me. I know that wasn't the case and I can't stand the thought of you beating yourself up over it."

Hopefully that would do the trick.

"I'm trying to be a good patient. Apparently I'm not the easiest one to treat, but I am following Bobby's instructions to the letter. I have to disagree with you over the idea of him having a crush. I throw him into the same category as Les. They both love to tease, but in the end they see me as a little sister to be both picked on and protected. I'm okay with that."

I realized I had a crazy family if I looked at the guys that way. My Grandma was no longer the one who ran at first place for the most outlandish.

"I'll consider your offer to stay in your apartment until you get back. I didn't want to overstay my welcome but I will confess to liking it here. It makes me feel closer to you somehow."

Who was I kidding…of course I would stay there.

"Take care of yourself and get all your paperwork done soon. I love you, Steph."

With that done I stood up to walk around a bit in the hope of getting my legs back to normal. I growled loudly at the discomfort and Bobby came dashing in.

"Geez Bobby, what were you doing, listening for me at the door?" I asked curious how he got in there so quickly.

It was hard to tell against his dark skin, but I could swear he blushed.

"You were!" I wasn't really angry but I put up a good imitation of it to get a rise out of him.

"No, well…it isn't like that." Bobby stammered. He was adorable when he was frustrated.

"I'm just kidding with you, it's alright. I know you are worried about me." I let him off the hook when it became clear he didn't know how to explain.

"I heard you growl and thought you were in pain or that you might need something." Bobby answered with great relief that I allowed him to change the subject.

"My legs are all tingly and walking doesn't seem to be helping." I told him.

He checked his watch. "It's been a few hours since your last dose. I can give you a little more and see if that helps to flush away the symptoms." He offered.

"Will it? I mean, you're being so careful about how much you give me. Is there a point at which I can't have anymore and I will just have to live with this?" I asked.

"There is definitely a limit to how much you can have before it will begin to disrupt your heart rate. Eventually Tyler's drug will work its way out of your system even without the antidote. Exercise will help that go quicker because your muscles will burn it out as you use them. Of course you might be uncomfortable doing that while you're waiting for it to burn off." He explained.

A sharp pain tore down my side making me bend over quickly. Bobby rushed to my side and supported me with his large hands.

"How about we top you off now and maybe tomorrow we try burning the rest out with some light exercise?" He offered.

I nodded trying really hard not to make any sound. Bobby led me back to the bed and in thirty seconds he injected me for the last time. Bobby sat with me and we talked about nothing in particular while we waited for the antidote to take effect. I found myself growing tired and drifted off to sleep with Bobby tracing my fingers with his own. I was vaguely aware of him kissing my cheek and lingering there for moment. Maybe Hal was right about Bobby, but that was a thought for another day.

The next time I was aware it was dark. I tried to see past the darkness but my eyes could not. I wanted to roll over, but something was holding me down. When I moved the opposite direction the weight working against me only seemed to get heavier. I fought against it making the effect worse and started to cry out for help.

Moments later the lights came on making me shut my eyes to keep the blinding light out and I felt myself being shaken and heard my name being called by a very worried Bobby.

"Stephanie, it was just a dream. Come on Steph, wake up for me," He repeated rubbing my arms until I began to open my eyes.

When I was able to focus on his concerned face and realized my trouble moving was because I was tightly wrapped up in my bed covers I was relieved and threw myself into Bobby's arms.

He quickly pulled me tighter reassuring me that I was safe and everything was fine. The earlier hysteria passed and I was able to get myself under control in a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I scared you," I confessed while my face was hidden. "I guess I was tossing in my sleep and got the covers tangled enough that I started having trouble moving. Once I couldn't move freely it felt like I was losing control of my muscles again and I got scared."

I figured there was no point in trying to hide what happened. Bobby wouldn't have let me off the hook without an honest explanation.

"It's alright Steph. If any of us had been through what you had we would have some dreams about it too. They'll pass in time." Bobby advised.

I don't know what I did to deserve such wonderful friends, but I was intent on clinging to them for as long as they would let me.

"I don't think it is a matter of how long we will let you. We would hunt you down and insist upon it Bomber." Bobby said.

Stupid mouth and my inability to keep it shut.

I pulled back and smiled at him. "What time is it?" I asked.

Without looking at his watch he answered, "Quarter 'til five."

I let myself fall back to my pillows before Bobby advised, "Why don't you try and get some more sleep. You have to be exhausted from the past few days."

I thought about it briefly and realized now that I was awake I wasn't all that sleepy anymore. Plus I wasn't excited about the idea of having another dream.

I shook my head no. "I think I'll head down to the gym and spend a little time on the treadmill. If exercise is what it will take to get rid of the shit Tyler put in my body then that's what I'll do."

Bobby smiled a full-on grin. I put my hand against his beautiful face and he leaned into my touch.

"That's my girl. But don't run today -a nice walk, but nothing too strenuous. You're going to be weak for a while yet" He told me.

I pulled myself together and got down to the gym in half an hour. There were a dozen guys working out in various ways. I felt slightly embarrassed so I looked down and walked slowly to a treadmill in the corner. I had been in the gym plenty over the last few months but today I felt like they were all looking at me and seeing me unconscious and limp in a dirt covered slutty navy uniform. I didn't want their pity.

I set the machine and climbed up for a long walk. I was in my own little world for half an hour until I felt someone was looking at me. I turned and saw Cal smiling.

"Hey Cal, what's up?" I asked glad to see him looking at me with a happy expression.

"I am happy," He began. Seriously, I said that part out loud too? Maybe Tyler's medicine did something to my brain and I can no longer keep my thoughts private.

Cal laughed until there was moisture in his eyes. "I love it when you do that." He finally confessed.

"I'm happy," He started again once he pulled himself together, "to see you up and about. I think we were all worried it would take you a long time get back up. Bobby said you were pretty weak and we were afraid it would be a while before we got to see you. The guys were so impressed to see you come in this morning."

Wow. I never would have thought me walking on a treadmill would be impressive, but leave it to my guys to make me feel good about it anyway.

"I still have some pain from the drugs and Bobby said my body could burn it out faster and safer if I would exercise some so here I am." I offered as explanation.

Cal smiled again, "And here I thought you couldn't resist seeing me."

I laughed in return glad for the support and the friendship of my guys.

"Whenever you are up for it, I'll be glad to take you back to the pool. It's lonely there without you and now that I know there is a possibility you will wear some different suits I can't wait to see what you pull out next." He tussled my hair when he said the last bit and walked away leaving me to walk in peace.

I checked the clock on the wall and realized I had been walking for nearly forty-five minutes. I wasn't breathing heavy and had barely broken a sweat. Wow, I guess I had managed to get in shape over the last few months and enjoyed it along the way.

I decided to increase the speed and work myself up to a moderate jog. I mean if exercise was what it would take then I wanted to burn this poison out as quickly as possible.

It didn't take long before I was breathing heavy and feeling small droplets of water working down my face. I would never admit it, but it felt good to run again.

While I was lost in my thoughts, with no warning, a stabbing pain shot through my side around my back and down into both legs. I crumbled to the belt of the treadmill and it rolled me off to the floor. Realizing that was not a graceful dismount I wanted to get up quickly and reassure anyone who witnessed my grace that I was alright.

However, when I tried to stand the pain intensified and I was only able to ball up on the floor and bite my cheek on the inside to keep control of my myself.

In the midst of my brief torture I felt a new sensation. My neck tingled and I knew Ranger was close by. No sooner had I thought it than I smelled Bulgari and felt him lift me from the floor and into his arms.

"Babe," he said as a question asking if I was alright.

"Bobby," I managed to reply.

Ranger called out, "Brown," and I heard someone on the phone. While we were waiting Ranger spoke softly in my ear in a mixture of Spanish and English which I always found curiously comforting.

Bobby came to my side and checked my pulse and my pupils before asking if it was more pain like yesterday.

I nodded yes.

"I know you were running, which I thought we discussed as a bad idea for a few days yet. I'm assuming your overexertion triggered something or flushed out some pocket of the cocktail that was hiding somewhere. I'm going to give you another dose and you are going to rest for a while," Bobby said.

I wanted to be upset about the mini-lecture and how he was telling me what was going to happen instead of asking me what I wanted. But I wanted the pain gone, and I could hear the worry in his voice so I let it go realizing it must be hard for the guys to see me like this and feel powerless to do anything.

After the injection Bobby rubbed my arm encouraging circulation to spread the effect of the medication faster.

There was a moment or two of silent communication between Ranger and Bobby before Ranger stood with me in his arms and began to walk us to the elevator. I decided to see what he was doing instead of hitting him with questions about it right away.

When he stopped in front of Hal's apartment door I had to smile. Ranger sat me on the couch and returned from the kitchen with a bottle of water.

"Babe, there is an awful lot of contraband food in the kitchen," He teased.

I took a long sip of water, feeling suddenly very thirsty before replying, "Isn't there something in Hal's contract about his apartment being off limits while he is away and respecting his privacy?"

"You got me there," Ranger chuckled as he sat on the edge of the sofa next to me and tucked a curl behind my ear that had escaped from my sloppy ponytail.

"Thank you." He said while looking me directly in the eye and allowing his hand to remain in my hair.

"Shouldn't I be thanking you for getting to me in the gym so quickly?" I countered.

"You know what I'm saying Stephanie," He replied with all seriousness.

I guess since he was pulling out my full name he wasn't in a joking mood.

"You saved my life and the lives of my team. Tank told me how you overheard Tyler selling our location and how you put the pieces together that it was me he was compromising. You fought through a god-awful experience to be able to warn the guys that I was in danger. I don't take that kind of thing lightly and I don't want you to either. I've always known how special you were, and I've never doubted your loyalty, but this was just so much more. You saved me at a cost to yourself."

That was a long speech from Ranger. His eyes held an intensity I rarely saw in them and his blank face had left the building. I was seeing a vulnerable Ranger and it saddened and thrilled me both.

I ran my fingers through his hair which had been cut shorter for his mission. He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes when I touched him.

"I'd do it again," I said, breaking the silence. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

His eyes opened at my voice and he held my wrist in his hand stopping my movement. "I know you would. I've always known that of you Babe. But I still had to say thank you. The guys here know what you did and they are all proud of you, just like I am. You are a one of a kind woman."

I replied, "Even Batman needs someone to watch his back."

That got me half a smile and a slow kiss on my forehead before he stood up. "Is there anything you need?" He asked trying to be helpful.

I was about to say no when I realized there was something I needed. Since I didn't have Hal here I thought I'd go with the next best thing.

"Any way I can get my laptop?" I asked.

"Tell Hal I said hello and when he gets back I need to have a nice long chat with him." Ranger said putting the requested technology in my hands with a twinkle in his eye. "I need to be sure he understands how important it is to all of RangeMan that he protects our most valuable asset."

With that Ranger was gone. I took a deep breath and relaxed for a minute. I knew in the next few days I would be back to normal – at least normal for me, I guess these things are relative. There was comfort in that.

Hal had been gone for eight months and he would be home soon. I would be in his apartment until we both thought my leaving was the right thing and I would get permission for us to have a get away immediately upon his return. Before the computer was on I fell asleep and dreamed peacefully of the reunion that I knew would happen soon.

Well, I say it was peaceful because there were no haunting images in my sleep. But when I woke up from my dreams of Hal I had a smile on my face, color to my cheeks and a pair of thoroughly ruined panties. His return couldn't come soon enough.


	13. Sweet Reunions

_None of the characters belong to me. JE created them and deserves all the credit._

_Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to give Stephanie and Hal the reunion they deserved after months of tension. And, Hunter, just for you no panties were ruined in the making of this smut._

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Reunions**

Three weeks had passed since Hal rescued me from Tyler's warehouse. It took a couple of weeks before the full effect of the drug was out of my system but I had been symptom free for the last five days and Bobby was confident the worst was behind me.

It was Thanksgiving Day and I was in a blue funk that I just couldn't shake. Hal and I continued to e-mail each other, but the frequency had increased to several times a day and we were both frustrated at the continued lack of a discharge date to bring him home.

I had gotten permission from Ranger to escape with Hal to the beach house at Point Pleasant where I stayed in the summer and had the keys on my key ring and a bag for each of us in the trunk of my car ready for the moment I would the call from Hal he was coming home. I had a lot of fun going through his drawers selecting his clothes. I have to admit I got sidetracked and spent more time on bathing suits and the lack of underwear than anything else.

I was battling with my mood because I had hoped he would be home before now and had dreamed of spending Thanksgiving with him at the beach. Apparently that wasn't going to happen so I had to content myself with watching the Macy's Day parade on TV and then going to my parents' house for lunch at 1:00. Unfortunately, Valerie, Albert and their expanding herd of kids would be with them turning the holiday meal into a three ring circus.

Realizing I was running out of time to get ready and all my attempts of getting out of the meal had been shot down by my mother I reluctantly got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

I showered, shaved, exfoliated and even did a personal wax (I was never a girl scout, but I still believed in being ready for anything) before standing in front of the closet trying to decide on an outfit. I finally gave up and chose some khaki wool dress pants with flared bottoms coupled with a deep blue silk blouse buttoned low and accented with a silver clunky necklace. I ran some gel through my hair taming the worst of it, but couldn't muster up the desire to do much else with it.

When I slipped on my tan boots with the four inch heels I felt more confident about the day. The weather had turned unseasonably warm so I had no need for a bulky sweater or coat. Taking in the full effect I figured I looked festive enough to pass inspection upon arrival. I only put on three coats of mascara. I didn't really need courage to face this, I needed ear plugs.

Because I had spent so much time locked down during the Tyler fiasco I never bothered to replace the car he blew up so I was driving my RangeMan issued black SUV. Normally I would consider this an issue but I didn't have the fight in me about it anymore and it seemed to make the guys feel better to think of me in a safe car.

They claimed safe meant reliable and well maintained. However, I thought safe probably meant fully loaded with trackers and bomb detection devices. Who was I to squabble over semantics?

I drove as slowly as I could to the Burg and parked behind my sister's minivan full of car seats and fast food happy meal toys. Grandma Mazur and my Mother greeted me at the door and ushered me in to sit down before the turkey dried out.

I gave my Dad a quick kiss on the cheek and got a pat on the arm in return before sitting to his left. Luckily with the kids talking and screaming and Grandma Mazur regaling us with her current infatuation with the father of Mrs. Lowinski down the street, very little conversation came my way.

When we were done eating, my mother asked for my help in the kitchen with dessert. My mother didn't need any help in the kitchen, and if she did it would be from Valerie who knew her way around. My mother was calling me in to grill me about something. I had already told them all about Tyler so I didn't think that was it and felt a sense of foreboding as I followed her dutifully into her tightly run lair.

"Stephanie, I needed a moment with you without all the infernal noise," she confessed grabbing her bottle of whiskey from the pantry and taking a brief sip. I couldn't blame her for that. She had been cooking since 4:00 this morning and the craziness of the Kloughn family was a lot to add to frazzled nerves.

"What's wrong?" I asked knowing she had something specific in mind.

She turned to cut the four layer carrot cake and began placing it on the dessert plates complementing each slice with an extra dollop of cream cheese icing. When it came to sugar highs, no one could beat my mother. As she worked, she talked.

"I wondered if that young man in the Navy was due back any time soon? I thought it might be nice to have him join us for Christmas dinner if it were possible?"

The tears began to sting my eyes and I looked at the ceiling in an attempt to keep them contained.

"Hal should be discharged officially any day now and will come back home right after that. He should be home well before Christmas, but I can't tell you when." I said with the disappointment sounding in my voice.

My mother must have heard it because she turned around suddenly and walked back to the pantry. This time instead of pulling out Mr. Beam to offer comfort she grabbed a tin that I knew was full of cookies.

"I made these," She explained giving the container to me, "in case he makes it home sooner than you thought. And if he is delayed, I thought you might need them yourself."

I hugged my mother – a rare occurrence. She was showing me she understood how hard this way and she supported my relationship with Hal. She didn't have the words, but her dessert spoke volumes.

We pulled ourselves apart and brought the cake out to the excited mob around the table. As the voices died down while we gorging ourselves I heard a familiar sound and eventually recognized it as my cell phone. I practically dove for the phone clipped on my purse and got it to my ear just before it went to voice mail.

"Hello," I said hastily afraid I missed my call.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Steph," Hal belted out totally pushing away my blues.

I darted from the dinning room after grabbing my dessert plate and went into the den to have a little privacy for what I hoped would be a long conversation.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice. It's been too long." I confessed before taking a swipe of icing on my finger and inserting it into my mouth.

"What are you doing right now?" He asked.

"I'm at my parent's house and we just finished our Thanksgiving Dinner. Right now I'm licking a bit of cream cheese icing off my finger from the carrot cake I brought in the den with me to talk to you." I answered honestly. We had never held back the details when we talked and it was part of what made it so easy to love him.

"I wish I could have a taste, but I know how possessive you are about your cake." He teased.

"I think if you were here right now I could make an exception and share a little taste with you," I countered.

"I would want it served the same way as yours." He pushed making me laugh.

"You got it," I answered. Truth be told if he were here right now I would gladly let him lick the icing off of any part of my body he wanted to. With that thought I scooped up another large dollop on my finger and smiled.

"I'm going to hold you to that," He said at the exact moment the door bell rang.

That was strange. My parents rarely had unexpected visitors and most of their friends were busy celebrating with their own families.

I was the closest one to the front of the house so I called out to my family that I would get the door, sat down my plate, without disturbing my next bite of icing perched on my finger, and told Hal to hang on a minute irritated that my rare chance to talk to him was being interrupted.

I opened the door and dropped the phone in one simultaneous movement.

Standing before me was the sexiest sight I had ever seen. Hal had his phone to his ear and was wearing a red button down shirt tucked into some chinos. His hair was shorter than the picture I had from Ranger and was standing up slightly on the top.

I was speechless and temporarily unable to move or react.

Hal gave a soft laugh while he shut his phone and clipped it to his belt before saying, "Alright Plum, pay-up, where's my icing?"

Hearing his voice pulled me from my shock and I grinned as I raised my finger in the air showing him the sugar laced spread on it.

He raised one eyebrow giving me what had to be the sexiest expression I had ever seen and took my hand by the wrist drawing it closer to his lips.

He pulled my index finger into his mouth and gently sucked. I had to concentrate on his face to keep my knees from buckling. I was struck with a sudden burning need to get Hal the hell out of my parents' house.

Hal let out a soft moan and pulled me to him with his free arm so that there was no distance between our bodies. I felt a jolt like electricity when we touched and knew I was blushing. He finally released my finger from his mouth only to cradle my hand against his heart.

"That's sweet, but it's not what I had a taste for," He said leaning down to close the remaining distance between us to claim my lips with his.

I felt a fire ignite from the second our mouths opened to each other. His tongue tasted of toothpaste and cream cheese and I moaned as though he were the best piece of pineapple upside down cake I'd ever eaten. I lost my sense of time and propriety and wrapped a leg around his thigh. He must have felt encouraged by my forwardness because he dropped my hand to cup my ass and pull me up wrapping both legs around his waist.

I tightened my arms around his shoulders holding onto him for dear life. Not that I feared he would drop me, but because I worried this wasn't real and I would wake up and find he wasn't there after all.

The urgency I felt was mirrored perfectly by his own and we each made low primal sounds as our tongues dueled and our hands sought to do the impossible and bring us closer together.

It was the sound of my mother's voice that finally broke up our reunion. "Who was at the door, Stephanie…?" She began before seeing us and whispering an "Oh, my," and shepherding my nieces back to the dining room for more cake.

We stopped, each breathing heavy, and only pulled away enough to rest our foreheads against each other and offer the occasional soft kiss as reassurance that this was real.

"That was the sweetness I was after," He said softly as he tightened his grip again.

I unhooked my legs and he allowed me to slip down to stand, but not to move away.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you," Hal began.

"Maybe not, but I think you just showed me," I teased relieved to feel his chest shake in soft laughter.

From the dinning room I heard Grandma Mazur call out, "Why don't you bring the Sailor with the sweet ass in here to have some dessert. Or are you giving him his dessert yourself?"

I heard my Dad call her a "Crazy Bat" before she responded, "She could use my room. There are condoms in the nightstand."

At that notion we both shuddered and I took Hal's hand to lead him to the place I most did not want to be.

Just before we entered the dinning room Hal jerked me back to him and the unexpected force of his pull caused me to bump into his muscular body making us both grunt at the impact. He put his hands on either side of my face and pulled me to him for another bone melting kiss before saying, "I mean no disrespect to your family, but I have to get you out of here – soon." There was a great emphasis on the word, soon.

"I'm on it," I promised.

"Not yet you aren't, but as soon as we're alone you most certainly will be." He responded wrapping an arm around my waist in support when my knees buckled slightly.

"Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Hal. He has just gotten back to Trenton after 9 months away and he came here first to pick me up for a little time away." We started backing up marginally as I spoke.

I had the good sense to grab my purse and the tin of cookies which Hal promptly relieved me of.

"I hate to eat and run, but we have a lot of catching up to do. Happy Thanksgiving." I called out while turning to make a break for the door.

My mother caught up with us in the den. Who knew the woman could run?

"Stephanie, Hal," She called out.

I stopped and we turned around bracing for the worst.

She cupped my face and put her other hand on our hands joined together before saying, "Happy Thanksgiving. Come back next week and we'll have a nice dinner. I'll even make Hal a pineapple upside down cake and some cookies which you can break up as much as you like." She promised.

I don't know how it happened, after years of fighting and pushing by her to be something I was not created to be, but my mother had become my friend again.

"Yes ma'am," Hall responded bending down to put a brief kiss on my mother's cheek. "Thank you for all your cookies while I was away and I look forward to dinner with you and Mr. Plum later next week."

My mother blushed a deep red and waved us off to leave.

We shut the door behind us and I noticed the only car at the curb was mine. "How did you get here?" I asked.

"I had a cab drop me off. I figured the SUV was yours and wherever we go from here we are going together so I didn't bother to stop by the office for wheels first," He explained simply.

I liked that plan so I pulled my keys out and gave them to him.

"You want me to drive?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded and explained as he opened my door and helped me in, "I figure you have just gotten home from nine months of being in charge all the time so you might adjust easier if you are still in charge of some things. Plus I'm so distracted looking at you I'm not sure I would be a safe driver," I admitted.

He leaned in my side of the car and kissed me again. "Thank you," he whispered before pulling away and jogging to the driver's side.

After adjusting the seat way back, and cranking up he asked, "Now where exactly would you like to go?"

"Do you know the safe house at Point Pleasant?" I asked.

He pulled away from the curb with a full-on grin and said, "That's perfect. Do we need to stop at Haywood for keys?"

"They're attached to the key ring in the ignition and I packed a bag for us both last week which is in the back," I told him.

He stopped the SUV abruptly before turning out of the Burg and pulled me to him again for another spine tingling kiss. At this rate of progress it would be dark before we got there, but I wasn't about to complain.

It wasn't dark when we arrived at the beach house, but the trip did take much longer than usual.

We managed to stay focused enough to get the bags from the back including the staples I picked up from the grocery to tide us over in case we weren't up to leaving the house. We both knew the property was being monitored so we tried to keep our hands to ourselves.

I punched in the security code at the main entrance to the house and Hal flipped on the lights when the door swung open then proceeded to the control box for the house and began adjusting the temperature in the house and in the heated pool.

I grabbed my cell phone, put it on speaker and called the control room getting Cal on the first ring. I was so thankful it was one of the guys I trusted.

"Hey Cal, it's Stephanie," I began.

"Happy Thanksgiving little fish. Are we on for the pool tomorrow morning?"

"No that's part of why I'm calling," I admitted. "I need you to kill the feed to the safe house at Point Pleasant. Ranger gave me the keys and permission to use it this week so I want some time off-line."

"No worries, I'll do it now. Do you want me to drive over tomorrow? We could get in some time in the pool there and burn off some calories from the feast I know you ate this afternoon." He offered.

Before I could say anything Hal spoke up, "Cal, I've got a plan already in place to burn off any extra calories for Steph. No worries, mate."

"Oh, man! It is so good to hear your voice. I had no idea you were back." Cal exclaimed.

"I just got here and swept Steph away from dessert at her folks to bring her to the beach for some time away. Anything you can do to give us some uninterrupted privacy would be greatly appreciated." Hal said.

"You got it. Feed is down, and I'll let Ranger and Hector know. They'll make sure it can't be pulled back up. Have fun you two." He laughed as he disconnected.

We were standing in the kitchen on opposite sides of the marble topped island in the middle. There was no contact between us but our eyes were locked and I was already breathing faster in anticipation of what I hoped was about to come.

"I wanted…" Hal began.

"I know, me too." I understood what he meant. Apparently I do have ESP, but only with Hal. After so much time away we both wanted the reunion to be perfect.

"But seeing you…" He started while walking around the island to close some of the distance between us.

"Me neither." I assured him letting him know despite how we thought our first time would be, the electricity between us was too great to go slow. I was relieved to know the consuming fire I felt was going to be quenched soon.

I met him at the end of the island and shuttered when his hand grazed my shoulder as it traveled to my neck. When his hand rested on my bare skin there I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

Perhaps the movies would have shown a couple sipping wine and catching up before lighting candles and changing into sexy lingerie for the perfect physical experience. But this was no movie, and my hands were trembling too much to even think about lighting a candle. We had spent the last nine months talking and for once in my life I had nothing more to say.

We pressed against each other again and he pierced my heart by saying, "I love you Stephanie."

The words, "I love you too Hal," flowed out of me simply because they were true.

We were wrapped tightly to each other staring in each other's eyes and then it happened. The dam broke with just one kiss and neither of us had the ability to slow the flow.

I heard a low moan and felt the rumble in his chest as Hal shifted us to put my back to the island and press himself firmly against me. I could feel every hard muscle in his sun kissed and toned body, particularly the one he was currently grinding into me.

I couldn't stand it anymore and I needed to feel him, skin on skin, so I began to undo the buttons on his shirt all the while our mouths never left each other. Passionate kisses where tongues explored and teeth nipped were partnered with gentle licks and softer couplings.

Seeing what I was doing Hal helped by untucking his shirt as I got to the bottom buttons and pulling it off when I was done. I pulled back enough to watch his abs ripple from his movement and felt a gush of wetness between my legs.

When his shirt was on the floor I realized he was stepping out of his boots and appreciated his help in reaching my goal of a totally naked Hal.

His hands dropped to my waist as he leaned in to kiss me again but he pulled back slightly to lift me up to a sitting position on the island's counter top compensating for some of the difference in our height. It's possible the wool in my pants insulated me from the cold feel of the marble, but I believe it was the heat between my legs that made it a moot point.

He began with my top button but by the second one had grown frustrated and just ripped my blouse open causing buttons to skip and roll on the wood floor providing a backdrop of sound for our labored breathing.

"Sorry," He apologized without sounding all that contrite. "I loved the color."

I started pulling at his belt trying to loosen it but finding it uncooperative. "No worries," I assured him just as he bit down at the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

"Oh God," I slowly said on an exhale in response to the sensation. We weren't even through our clothes yet and he was making a pool of heat begin to swell in my belly.

Hal pulled back and shook his head slightly like he was trying to clear his thoughts. Then he took half a step back causing me moan my displeasure. This only brought a sexy half smile to his lips.

He ran his hands down my right leg to my boot and pulled steadily until it came off. He rolled my thin sock off behind it and gently rubbed my bare foot before following the same ritual on my left side.

I had always been very ticklish and normally when someone touched my feet it set off laughter and the need to pull back. When Hal did it I closed my eyes and gave in to the eroticism of it.

When I opened my eyes again he was pushing my hair to the side to get the clasp of my necklace to remove it. I jumped at the sound of it hitting the floor and then renewed my efforts to successfully unhook his belt.

I heard my zipper go down just as I mastered the button holding his pants closed and swiftly lowered his as well. A slight push from my hands sent his pants down his hips proving my assumption that Hal didn't see the need to wear underwear.

The size of his erection leaning toward me made me swallow hard. I hadn't had an orgasm with someone else in the room in over a year and had a few doubts about how we would fit now that I was faced with all Hal had to offer.

Apparently he saw the expression change on my face as he tipped my chin up with his fingers and looked me in the eye, "I love you," he assured me. I no longer cared how we fit together, I needed to feel him in me now so I put my hands on his bare ass and pulled him to me hoping he would get the idea.

He looked at me as though he were considering something before reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. He did not pull it from me but supported my neck and lowered my back to lie down on the marble. I felt him pulling my pants and realized what he was doing.

Lying before him clad only in my underwear there was no awkwardness. It wasn't that I had pride in the appearance of my body but the adoration apparent on his face that he liked what he saw took away any doubts that I might have conjured in my current position.

Hal pulled off his chunky diver's watch and bent down, I assume, to remove his socks. When he stood back up he caressed and kissed his way from my bent knees, around both sides of my hips, around my navel, over each shivering rib, skipping up to my collarbone and then down to the top of my bra which he gradually pulled away and off my arms revealing two fully alert nipples begging for attention.

Apparently not one to ignore such obvious pleas he used the tip of his tongue to painstakingly slowly trace a circle around my left nipple and then blew on the trail of moisture making it even more erect than it had been. He drew it in to his mouth and sighed like a hungry man who has just been offered his favorite meal for dinner.

His right hand began to mimic the movements of his mouth and pulled and teased my neglected nipple reducing me to incoherent sounds of pleasure as his body's weight settled between my legs dangling uselessly off the counter.

Shamelessly I pushed upward with my hips toward his waist delighting in the sensation of his body against mine as he continued toying and teasing my breasts. It took only three or four moments of his torture before I felt my first orgasm erupt causing me to slam my hands over his to stop his ministrations.

Realizing I had come he pushed up slightly, looked in my eyes and said, "Your eyes are my favorite color. I thought it was just chocolate that did that but now I see there is something else." His voice was lower than I had ever heard it and the rumble of his chest between my legs when he spoke had me ready to for more immediately.

I leaned up and pulled his head forward to kiss him and was astounded at how warm his mouth felt against mine. I traced his lips with my tongue then moved down to nip at his chin and kiss down the front of his neck. When I reached his adam's apple and swirled my tongue around it he inhaled deeply through his nose as he meet my lips with his own again before deepening and taking control of the kiss.

He pulled back to place more kisses down my chest stopping periodically to mark some of part of me as his. It wasn't until he reached the top of my panties that I realized I was still wearing them. He traced the lace softly with his fingers before unexpectedly ripping them off in one efficient stroke.

He stopped briefly after throwing my panties in the pile of discarded clothes and laid his check on my lower stomach. His hands were gripping my hips tightly and his breathing became measured as though he were trying to gain control over himself.

I felt Hal's lips feathering kisses where my leg joined my torso and he carefully lifted the leg, bending the knee and placed my foot on the countertop. Doing the same to the other side he then gently pushed my knees apart fully exposing me.

His mouth licked and kissed around my clit as his fingers split my lips softly revealing the bundle of nerves for him to blow against and occasionally lick. He rubbed and pressed every possible piece of skin except where I most wanted him.

It was nearly impossible to stay still and not jerk his head exactly where I wanted it. But I tried to be patient recognizing Hal was considered a genius at strategy and hoped that would play into my pleasurable favor.

I nearly came off the marble when he suddenly shoved two fingers into me and moved his mouth on my clit at the same time. Too quickly I felt another wave of pleasure roll through me and I screamed his name hearing it nearly echo back at me.

I flung my hands down to his shoulders and pulled at him hoping he would get the message and fill me with himself like I ached for him to. The harder I pulled at him the more diligently he continued to suck and massage at my clit while the rhythm of his fingers only sped up in their movements in and out. I was powerless to stop the next orgasm and felt my legs go limp and fall from their perch on the edge of the counter. This time he gave me a reprieve and eased back up to kiss my face and lips once again.

The smell of me and the taste of my moisture on his tongue proved to be a huge turn on and I pushed him up in order to sit up and scoot back to the edge of the island.

I ran my hand down his chest stopping only briefly at his right nipple to scrape my nail across the tender tissue there. Satisfied when he let out a soft moan I continued my exploration and wrapped my hand around his erection moving up and down slowly spreading the sticky wetness his body was providing as a lubricant.

Apparently I pushed him over the edge as he pulled my hand away and pushed himself deep within me and then stilled suddenly. "Sweet Jesus Stephanie, you are so wet and tight," He called out before daring to move again.

I couldn't believe after three mind blowing explosions I could feel another building but after feeling him touching my cervix I had to have more. I bit against his shoulder and then soothed the sting with my tongue as he pulled slowly back leaving only his tip inside me.

I made a grumbling sound at his absence and he slammed back into me making me have to hold onto his shoulders to brace myself against the force. Thankfully he felt the same sense of urgency as I did and he increased in speed driving into me again and again until I could feel my walls tightening against him for what was to come.

I heard him yell my name as he thrust twice more before firmly holding himself in me and spilling his warmth there as my walls milked him and bright lights appeared behind my eyelids making me think I might pass out temporarily.

Hal held me to his chest as our rapid breathing began to slow slightly. Our bodies were slick with sweat from exertion and I wondered if any of my bones still existed and were capable of supporting me if he let go.

"That was," He started but seemed unable to finished.

I thought I could help him but I didn't have any words either so I offered a weak, "I know."

"I didn't think" again his vocabulary was missing the right adjective.

"Me neither, but it was," I finished, understanding him completely.

We gave up on conversation and I contented myself by rubbing my nails slowly up and down his back enjoying the feel of skin.

Hal seemed to recover as he used his hands to angle my head to kiss me. It began as a slow kiss speaking of love and adoration and grew into a burning blaze of desire and passion.

I could feel him growing hard between my legs again and wiggled my hips against him in response.

He pulled away and faced the windows along the back of the house spotting the heated pool. He positioned my legs around his waist and lifted me off the island to walk us to the back of the house into the cool air and over the stairs of the pool. As he tested the water he seemed satisfied the heater had kept it warm enough for his purpose and he carefully navigated the steps and submerssing us into the pool.

As the water grew deeper and covered my waist and then my chest I couldn't stop the inhale of breath from the cool sensation of the water against my heated skin. It was definitely warmed, but it wasn't at bathwater temperature either.

"What are you doing?" I asked not really caring as I trusted him with my body completely.

He kissed down my neck as he braced me against the edge of the pool and confessed, "Have I ever told you how good I am when I'm wet?"

It seems I did remember something about that and there was no doubt in my mind that he would be. Thank goodness I was used to spending so much time in the water. I hoped my lungs could keep up. I had a feeling if I wasn't holding my breath I might be screaming for all I was worth.

It was so good to have my Hal back home. He slid into me again and I knew I was finally whole.


	14. Back to Reality

_None of the characters are mine; I'm just borrowing them from JE._

**Chapter 14 – Back to Reality**

After five days and six bliss filled nights of seclusion at Point Pleasant Hal and I decided it was time to head back to Trenton and real life. I was a little nervous about it despite the fact that my heart knew Hal and I were ready and we could face anything together. Old habits die hard and I needed to see how we managed daily life at RangeMan in order to completely relax.

Hal sensed my mood while we loaded the suitcases in the back of the SUV and pinned me against the side with an arm on either side of my head to focus my attention on him.

"What's on your mind? Something is off, but I don't know what." He told me.

I let my head rest on the window and hooked my fingers in the empty belt loops of his jeans.

"I'm worried about going home." I confessed.

"Why? Is there another stalker or problem that I don't know about?" He worried.

"No," I quickly reassured him. "It's just this has been so great having you here all to myself and I wonder how it will be back at the office. I know it's too soon to worry about it, but what will you do the next time I'm in danger? Where will we stay? After being together all the time since your return I don't how it will feel to be apart at night." I was talking fast as the issues spilled from my troubled mind.

"Slow down, Steph," Hal told me pulling me into a hug against his Navy sweatshirt. I took a deep breath and felt better.

"The next time you are in danger I'll support you in any way I can and trust that you will tell me if I'm over-stepping or smothering. This will be new to us so we are going to have to rely on each other to navigate our way through it." I liked his first answer and gave him a smile to tell him so.

He rested his cheek against my hair and continued, "As for where we will stay, I believe you promised to stay in my apartment for a little longer so that I could see you sleeping in my bed. After that if you want to go back to your apartment I'm okay with that, but I hope you don't mind sharing your bed because I don't' think I can take a night apart either."

I snuggled tighter, happy with his take on our living situation and realizing he wanted to be with me as much as I did him so I decided let go of my worries and repeat the mantra we had said several times since his return, "One day at a time together, right?"

"You got it," He agreed with a kiss on my head.

Releasing me we headed back to Haywood.

Before we had our bags out of the back we were surrounded by the guys who came down to welcome Hal back. I tried to step out of the way but Les saw me slipping off to the side and grabbed my hand swinging it with his and sporting his big grin.

"So, we've missed you the last few days. Anything you want to tell your good friend?" He teased.

I hit him on the arm and he pretended to flinch in pain. Les then pulled me to him in a hug and whispered in my ear, "You look radiant, Beautiful. Obviously having Hal back agrees with you. I know he's here for you now, but if you ever need something promise you'll find me. I'm still going to need my regular doses of Beautiful time, okay?"

He pulled back searching my face for an answer and letting me see the sincerity in his eyes. I nodded yes knowing Les was one of those special friends that I could count on if I ever needed someone.

The reunion was beginning to break up behind us. Because of our close proximity I could see the moment Les decided to push Hal's buttons when he got a mischievous expression on his face and raised his voice.

"That's right Beautiful, now that old Hal's back when ever you decide you need a little more man, just come two doors down and see old Lester." With that poke at the tiger he grabbed me by the shoulders taking away my ease of movement to push him away and planted a wet kiss right on my lips.

I had forgotten to warn Les about Hal's prediction of what would happen if he did that and true to his word right after the sounds and comments alerted Hal to what was going on I felt firm hands break Lester's grip on me. Then there was the cracking sound of Hal's highly trained fist connecting with Les' jaw. He hit the floor instantly and didn't move.

Bobby jumped over and looked at him quickly before saying, "Hal's the winner, out on the first shot!"

There was a great deal of laughter which quickly turned to whistles and cat calls when Hal pulled me to him for a heated and deep kiss. It was hard to remember we were surrounded by the guys when I was this close to him and it only made me want to repeat our favorite activities of the last week.

I was vaguely aware of a few guys patting us on the back as we begrudgingly broke apart and began to walk away. I stopped and asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Lester to come around?"

Hal shook his head no, "Nah, Bobby will patch him up. I didn't mean to go all cave man on you right after we got home, but I needed to show the guys you were with me now so I didn't have to constantly look over my shoulder at the cue of guys waiting to ask you out."

"You did warn me in an e-mail that would happen if Les didn't remember the boundaries. Now I feel a little guilty that I didn't warn him." I admitted.

"It wouldn't have mattered. Les isn't one to back down from a challenge." He laughed showing that he knew Les pretty well.

We walked into his apartment still holding hands and dropped the bags to the side of the door. I looked up at Hal and was pleased to see him smiling. "What is that look for?" I asked.

"This finally feels like home." He told me with no hesitation. "It's all my stuff, your stuff, the smell of you and the feel of you next to me. This is home now."

I understood completely.

"There is a way to make it better though," He said giving me my favorite expression insuring I would agree to whatever he wanted.

"And, what is that?" I asked.

Hal began pulling me to the bedroom and said, "Didn't you promise to let me see you sleeping in my bed?"

"Sure," I admitted seeing where this was going. "But, I'm not sleepy yet."

"I think I can come up with a way to tire you out insuring we both a good night of rest," He said picking me up bridal style to get us to his intended destination quicker.

The next morning I woke up and stretched with the familiar ache of moving muscles that received a work out the night before.

"Good morning, Steph," Hal said kissing my spine.

I shivered in response when he pushed my hair out of the way to work on my neck with his lips.

I rolled over to stop his progress getting a growl in protest.

"Oh no, today we are back to reality and I have an appointment to meet Cal at the aquatic center for a swim. I've not worked out in over a week and I feel the need to get back in a routine." I told him.

"Mind if I join you two at the pool?" He asked giving me the chance to tell him no.

"Feel free, I think RangeMan still has the whole place when we're there so there are plenty of empty lanes." I said wondering what it would be like to train with Cal knowing Hal was nearby or watching.

"I won't interfere, I promise," He said as we got up to get ready.

I sat in front of my basket of clothes and tried to figure out what swimsuit to wear. A piece of me wanted to go with something revealing to show off my toned body, but a quick glance in the mirror told me the various love bites from Hal probably shouldn't be flaunted at the pool so I grabbed my regular training suit and put it on under my clothes.

True to his word, Hal gave me a kiss after we got there and went to the guy's locker room to change leaving me with Cal. We went through our normal stretches and then I stripped down to my suit and got on the starting blocks.

Cal was smiling when I looked up at him so I stood up and said, "What?"

"I'm just glad you went back to that suit. I didn't want to explain to Hal why his girlfriend was training in a bikini in front of me. Plus, I'm glad you're back. It was lonely swimming without you last week." He admitted.

"I missed you too, now let's get going." I prompted as Cal gave me the cue to go.

I was able to focus on my tasks at hand and when we took a break I sat on the edge of the pool and glanced over to the lane where Hal was swimming.

His body was slicing through the water almost silently and with a speed even Cal didn't seem to generate. At the end of the lane he flipped with underwater turns not reappearing until he was half way across the lane.

When he finished his lap he climbed out, checked his diver's watch and then stretched his arms over his head before leaning over giving me a heavenly view of his rear end framed in his tight mid thigh swimming trunks. I licked my lips thinking how I lucky I was that he was all mine.

Cal interrupted my thinking by snapping in front of my eyes to get my attention. "Ready to go again?"

I jumped up in response and waited for his signal to jump in again with him timing me this time.

I completed eight lengths of the pool, two laps for the four strokes and looked up for Cal to tell me how I did. I jumped out and walked over to he and Hal who were watching me and smiling.

"Well," I said hoping someone would tell me how I did.

Cal gave me his stopwatch and pulled my dripping ponytail behind me before going to the shower signaling the end of our workout.

I had shaved another second and a half off of my time which had me lit up with excitement.

Hal glanced over and smiled his approval. Then his eyes traveled up and down my dripping body before settling on my lips. He closed the distance and pulled me to him for a hard kiss telling me he liked watching me swim as much as I did him.

"Do you know how sexy it is to see you in that suit and watch you cut through the water?" He asked kissing down my neck.

I shook my head no.

"God, do you know what you are doing to me, this close with the smell of you mixed with chlorine?" He pressed continuing by licking the shell of my ear.

Again I shook my head no.

It was Cal's voice echoing over the water that finally pulled us to our senses, "You guys know they are opening to the public in five minutes right?"

That was all I needed to find my voice, "Let's go home, now!"

Laying in bed an hour and a half later Hal was playing with my fingers and cleared his throat. It was a nervous sound and I wondered what he was thinking about.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When we were at the pool this morning, you said you wanted to go home and I brought you here. Was that what you meant?" He asked in a quieter voice than I had heard him use since returning.

I thought about it for a minute and replied, "Yes. I've been here for over eight months and now that you are back, more than ever, it feels like home to me."

"What do you think about making it permanent?" He said and then cleared his throat before adding, "Would you move in with me?"

I paused thinking it through. I hadn't been back to my apartment since the day we discovered Tyler had stolen my shoes. This apartment had become my haven and with Hal here my home. I didn't need to think it through any more than that. "Yes, I'd love to move in with you."

Celebrating that milestone took the rest of the morning.

When we made our way upstairs the guys had plenty to say about our late start to the day, but their ribbing ended as soon as Ranger came out of his office and walked over to Hal's cubicle.

They talked too softly for me to understand and then they both walked off the floor and in the direction of Ranger's office.

I sat down and tried to do a few searches and reclaim some sense of normalcy, but was distracted each time I noticed another of the guys going in Ranger's office and shutting the door behind them.

Over an hour later I felt Ranger's tingle and turned around to see him leaning against my cubicle wall.

"What can I do for you, Ranger?" I asked.

He was silent for a few minutes, just looking at me before he took the two steps to my desk and leaned against my desktop to talk.

"I'm glad you're back, Babe. And it seems like you and Hal enjoyed your time away." He commented casually.

I felt myself blushing and looked down.

"Babe," Ranger said, bringing my attention back to him. "I've never seen you as beautiful as you are right now. I just had a little chat with Hal, with the help of a few of the guys."

I started to complain that they had no right to threaten him on my behalf, but Ranger put his hand up to stop my interruption.

"Relax, we didn't hurt him, or even threaten him - that much. But we did tell him what you mean to this place and reminded him how we all need to be a part of your life too. As funny as his hit on Les was yesterday he will have to get used to us being around."

My lips formed the word, "Oh," but no sound came out.

"I wanted you to know what we had done. We all love you, Steph, but that man is in love with you. Deep. I'm happy for you." He said before placing a kiss on my forehead and walking away.

I worked until 6:00 and then shut down my computer to go downstairs. Hal hadn't returned to the floor that afternoon but I knew he had to re-qualify in the gym and at the range in order to return to active duty so I figured he was trying to get that done to avoid much desk duty.

I opened the door and the most wonderful aroma greeted me. It was Old Spice, the sea and something delicious. I followed my nose to the kitchen just in time to see Hal pull out a casserole dish of macaroni and cheese and grin at me.

"You have perfect timing," He commented as I came over to kiss him hello.

"If I didn't love you already," I said before pointing to the bubbling dish, "That would have pushed me over the edge in your favor."

He dipped me dramatically to lay a deeper kiss on me and whispered, "I can cook, but I don't consider it one of my greater gifts. If you need more convincing I'll be glad to oblige in areas where my skills are superior."

The macaroni was delicious when we reheated it in the microwave that evening.

After a few weeks we settled into a normal pattern of life. Of course normal for me included the unexpected so when my car was in flames outside the Tasty Pastry I was at a loss as to what to do. I pulled out my cell and began to punch in Hal's number but it began ringing before I could finish.

I pushed talk but didn't have a chance to say hello before Hal's voice was coming out of the earpiece saying, "Steph, are you there sweetheart? Steph!"

"Hey Hal," I answered gloomily.

I could hear a gush of air come from him before he said, "Oh, thank God! Woody called me when your truck left the grid and I thought the worst. I'll be there in ten seconds," He said before disconnecting. I considered the man nearly perfect, but we were going to have to discuss how to end a call appropriately at another time.

He arrived precisely when he said he would, jumping from the car before Bobby got it in park.

I stood up as he ran to me and pulled me to him for a hard hug. He ran his hands over my hair and my back as though he were convincing himself I was okay.

I pulled back, "I'm fine, really. I was inside and only stepped out of the bakery when I heard the explosion. I have no idea what happened," I admitted embarrassed that I had destroyed RangeMan property again.

"I can't tell you…when they said you were gone…I didn't know…the worst…Just give me a minute," He stumbled out pulling me hard to his chest again.

I waited for him to calm down and then we walked over to the ring of men in black standing by the charred remains of the SUV that had been mine.

Tank came over and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm fine," I assured them all. "I was inside the whole time, so I have no idea what happened."

"I can help with that," Lester said walking over.

"Good," I said irritated at the thought of having another stalker.

"Do you remember a skip named Lewis that you picked up at the beginning of the year?" He asked.

I struggled to place the name when Cal started laughing. "Sure you do, Steph, you and I picked him up after he gave you a hard time. He had the nasty dogs and liked to run down the narrow alley behind his house to escape."

Now I remembered what he meant. In order to catch him Cal had made a small bonfire in the alley in front of the fence where Lewis had lost me on my first attempt. I knocked on his front door and when he ran out the back and saw the fire he jumped over the side into the waiting arms of Cal. Neither of us had to get in the back when the dogs were loose and we got our man easily.

"Apparently, he blames you for the fire in his backyard and sending him back to jail so according to Mrs. Beasley across the street he did this on purpose for revenge. She said she saw him leaving and had heard him talking to some neighbors about it a few days ago promising the next time you came for a sweet treat he had a little something special he was going to give you." Les explained.

Hal let a low growl rumble in his chest and Les backed up with his hands slightly raised. "Hey man, don't deck the messenger."

Hal shook his head before saying, "Do you know which way he went?"

Les nodded and pointed to his truck. "Hop in my friend and we'll round him up together."

They did a fist bump which was nice because it seemed they had united in a single goal, and then I realized they were going to go off for Lewis and I was suddenly nervous they might take it too far.

"Just what do you think you're going to do when you find him?" I asked.

Cal answered, "They will simply dust him off after his terrible fall down the front steps of his house, then cuff him and take him to the station for booking since there are witnesses to his arson on RangeMan property. Right guys?" He asked a grinning Les and Hal.

"That's right, Man," Les replied. We will help him up after his terrible fall."

"It's a pity he isn't more careful or coordinated since we only wanted to talk to him," Hal added.

I shook my head before walking over to Hal and stepping up on my tip toes to get his attention. "Don't you do anything that will get you hurt or in trouble. My mother is expecting us for dinner tonight and she's been baking all day."

"I'll be back soon. I promise," He assured me before kissing me quickly on the lips and dashing off with Lester.

"Little Girl, you've got to let him do this," Tank said as he came over to me.

"Hal can't beat up every bully on the playground," I summarized.

That got me a full fledged laugh from my favorite big guy. "Why not?" He asked. "If Hal didn't do it, one of the other guys would."

It was my turn to laugh this time. I suppose he was right. It was a crazy family, but it was my family, and with Hal back it was perfect.

I went back to the apartment and decided to lounge around before getting ready for dinner at my parent's house.

Hal returned barely in time to take a quick shower and change before we headed out.

My mother flung the door open and stood there waiting for us to come up the walkway.

"Come on in, the roast is ready to eat," She said before saying, "Hal, what happened to your hand?"

I hadn't apparently looked him over well enough in our rush to get to dinner and missed the gashes on his slightly discolored knuckles.

Hal blushed slightly, a sight I dearly loved before saying, "I was catching a skip today that needed a little reminder about how to treat a lady and her personal property."

I expected this to push my mother to the pantry for medicinal purposes. Instead she said, "Does this have anything to do with Stephanie's car exploding in front of the bakery today?"

I always underestimated the speed of the Burg grapevine.

Hal said, "Yes ma'am, it did."

Mom patted his hand and then said, "I think the roast can wait another minute without drying out. Why don't you come with me; I have some fresh cookies that you can crumble into a bowl with milk first."

Hal turned and gave me a sly grin. We were both amazed at the way my mother had practically adopted Hal and loved to feed him. He never complained, Hal was hopelessly addicted to my mother's baking which had bonded them for life.

Grandma Mazur came downstairs in a strapless yellow sundress, despite the cold December temperature and asked me to zip her up, which I did quickly before Hal was accidently blinded for life catching a glimpse of something no young man should ever see.

Hal shared a bite of his broken chocolate chip cookie cereal with me. Yup, it was a crazy family, but it fit me and when we were all together, it was perfect.

_A/N: We are almost done - just an Epilogue to wrap it all up._


	15. Epilogue  Three Years Down the Road

_I neither deserve or take any credit, JE gets it all._

**Chapter 15 – Epilogue – Three Years Down the Road**

"Alright Steph, you can relax now," Ella said pulling the glove off her hand. "You are progressing well and you're already at 6 centimeters."

"How much longer?" Hal asked brushing the curls away from my face.

"It's hard to tell, babies come when they're ready, but she is doing well." Ella told him. "Just keep doing what you are doing. Walk as much as you can, stop when it hurts and breathe through the pain thinking on a happy memory. You'll meet your baby today," She added with a tender smile.

Hal and I were thrilled to find out Ella had been a mid-wife for fifteen years before she came to work at RangeMan. Bobby didn't have a lot of obstetric training but took some courses in order to be as helpful as possible.

My OB cleared us for a non-hospital delivery under Ella and Bobby's supervision since my pregnancy proved to be text book simple. Because I appeared to be tolerating the early stages well we decided to stay at home to bring our baby into the world. Of course when Hal called Bobby and Ella this morning to tell them we thought it was time, they came to our house followed by several other black SUV's hauling Ranger, Tank, Les, Cal, Woody, Vince, Junior and Binkie.

They each took turns walking with me and letting me hold onto their arms when the pain began and pressing on my back if I motioned the pressure was building there. At first I was irritated at all the commotion, but that was just how our lives were, so I let that go.

"You're doing great, Steph. I'm so proud of you," Hal told me helping me to sit back up. That was no easy feat as I had gained thirty pounds during the pregnancy and it was all sticking straight out of where my waistline used to be. Three months ago I was actually accused of trying to shoplift a ball under my shirt. Hal didn't show any mercy in dealing with the poor clerk that made that claim at the toy store. I can't believe there was ever a time I thought he was a quiet man.

"You say you're proud now, but wait until my water breaks and things speed up. From what Val has said that is when my head will start spinning around and I'll begin to threaten your ability to ever walk again." I warned him.

Hal was about to respond but he saw me take a deep breath indicating the slow rise of another contraction. This time I went to my happy bank of memories and thought about the day we decided to move out of RangeMan.

Hal and I had spent a perfect Saturday together. We slept in, made French toast for brunch and smothered it with real maple syrup. We drove out of town to the state park nearby and hiked for a while pausing occasionally to make out in the seclusion of the trees.

That night we fed each other Chinese Take Out and played poker over the coffee table nibbling on left over cake my mom had sent home with us the day before. It was an ideal day that Hal specialized in planning.

I noticed it was his turn to deal but he was just staring at me instead of shuffling the cards. Then I heard the tell-tell sound of a nervous Hal when he cleared his throat.

Before I could ask what was wrong he sat down the cards and took my hands in his. I was growing nervous in proportion to how long he remained silent.

Then he looked into my eyes and spoke. "Steph, I love you with my whole heart. Days like this are how I would chose to live everyday as long as I could share them with you."

Then he reached into his pocket and my heart began to beat faster as he repositioned himself from sitting on a pillow on the floor to kneeling in front of me.

"You are the most important thing to me and if you would agree to marry me, not only would I be the happiest man in the world, but I would spend the rest of my life devoted to making you every bit as happy. Would you be my wife?"

I didn't hesitate at all. "Yes, Hal, yes I will be your wife, a thousand times yes!" I answered throwing myself into his arms.

He slipped a single solitaire diamond onto my finger where it still sits today framed with its wedding band holding small baguettes on either side.

That night we celebrated our engagement for hours until there was a pounding on our door. Hal threw on some shorts and answered to find a groggy looking Vince and Lester standing there.

Les spoke first, "Look man, we are all happy that she said yes, and I understand the need to celebrate, but I need some sleep and she doesn't sound like she is winding down any. Please tell me you guys plan on buying a house before the wedding night."

I held my breath afraid that Hal might get angry, instead I heard his laughter. "No worries man. We'll try to keep it down, but I can't help that Navel loving just has that effect on a woman. I guess your Army ears aren't used to the sounds of satisfaction." There was the brief sound of a playful scuffle before the guys said goodnight and Hal returned.

"Are we being evicted because of noise?" I asked too embarrassed to believe it.

"Technically, I believe that was their point, but I think we should probably look for a place of our own anyway. We don't always want these jokers hanging around." He replied.

It took us only one day of looking to find the perfect house. It was on a lake, only fifteen minutes from Haywood. It had five bedrooms and three baths on the top floor including a master suite that I melted over immediately. The walk in closet had a wall of built in storage cubbies for shoes. I could care less about the roof or the age of the furnace there would be room for all my shoes.

The ground floor had a large kitchen with a marble topped island. I blushed at the sight of that. There was a big family room with a solid wall of windows facing the water and a big multi-level deck leading to a small dock. The office had built in bookshelves more than sufficient to house our growing library. Until Hal got me hooked I had no idea how much I liked reading.

But, the basement sold us. Aside from a recreation room and full bath, there was a bunk room. It had built in bunk beds the previous owner had made for their ten grandchildren. When we walked in I mistakenly said, "Look Hal, the guys would have a place to stay if they came for a visit," assuming it was a joke. We both laughed at the thought not realizing how accurate that sentence was.

Until we married we only went to the house for the weekends and we rarely went alone. During the summer a contention would show up Friday night to swim or take the boat out and they would crash in the basement and help cook breakfast the next morning. Our home was quickly becoming the RangeMan weekend party house.

We tried to put a stop to that once we returned from our honeymoon, but old habits die hard and in the two years we've been married I can count on one hand the number of times we've had the whole house to ourselves all weekend long.

I wouldn't complain about it though. The guys relax when they come down with us and they let their guard and their blank faces disappear at the door. Bobby proposed to his fiancé on our dock by the moonlight and Cal told me about his past and the flaming tattoo on his forehead one night when Hal was called to the Boston office to plan a take down when Ranger was in the wind. I loved my guys even more because of the time they spent at the house. In many ways, the home we have made us into a tighter family.

The pain began to subside and I opened my eyes to see a smile on Hal's face. "What was it that time?" He asked.

"Finding our house," I told him. I found if I kept my mind occupied on something, the pain wasn't as great and I didn't think about drugs or how uncomfortable it was.

I took his outstretched hand and slowly rose to a standing position. Ella promised me the more time I spent standing the faster it would go and I was determined to test that theory. I stretched my sore back and felt a pop. I didn't even have time to say "uh oh" before Hal asked, "Is this where you are going to begin telling people my parents weren't married when I was born?"

I couldn't help but laugh at his quoting of the old Bill Cosby joke. Hal called Bobby and told him my water just broke and I heard cheers from the guys downstairs. Who knew my labor was an occasion for a party?

"I want to try and get downstairs before this gets any harder," I said and Hal took my hand gently leading me to the stairs.

We made it down three before I had to stop and my patient husband waited as my eyes closed and mind retreated from the pain into my memories.

We had gone off birth control a year ago and hoped to start a family. It wasn't a decision we took lightly – our lives were not conventional by any means, but we decided we had enough love and more than enough support to give a child a happy home and we wanted a baby so badly. I told Bobby one day I no longer needed him to give me my quarterly shots and his eyes got huge knowing what that meant.

It was hard to have the guys looking at me every twenty-eight days knowing they were wondering if I was pregnant yet. Working in an office of men means nothing when it comes to keeping a secret. They gossip like a group of old church ladies.

By the third month when my period came I cried in the bathroom. Lester was the unfortunate Merry Man to discover me sitting on the floor with my knees drawn up and my head resting on them. He rubbed my back and pulled me to him just whispering in Spanish to me until I calmed down.

When I settled down I asked him what he said. I didn't think he was going to tell me but he leaned his head over to rest on mine and he translated, "Beautiful, I told you that when the time was right you would be given a baby and it would be the luckiest child in the world to have you as a mother. No woman was better equipped to love and nurture a child."

My eyes began to well up with tears again. Luckily Les completed his translation by adding, "And I said that it would have no choice but to be happy with a large group of uncles, with one particularly handsome guy in the bunch, so willing to love it and teach it all the things its mommy and daddy wouldn't want it to know." I laughed offering up a silent thank you for my friend Les.

The next month I waited and I waited and I waited. Despite never being late, it seemed too good to be true that my cycle wasn't coming. Finally seven days after it should have started I sent Hal an e-mail at his desk. Becuase our relationship started this way, we often conversed electronically.

"Hey Hal, do we have plans tonight?"

He instantly replied, "Not that I know of. Why? What did you have in mind?"

I grinned as I typed, "I thought we could pick up a pizza from Pino's and then head over to CVS. I need to pick up something."

He was too much a gentleman to leave it at that. "What do you need? I could run out at lunch and pick it up for you."

I chose my words very carefully. "Okay, if you want to. I think Val said the best brand to pick up is called Early Response by EPT."

I smiled when I heard his shocked voice carry over the cubicle tops and then his chair hit the wall when he stood up quickly to rush to my side.

"Do you mean?" He started, stumbling over the rest of the sentence.

I smiled, "I think so. I'm a week late but a test would tell us for sure."

He picked me up and swung me around before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the elevator.

"Where are we going? I was in the middle of a search." I complained.

"We're going to CVS – now!" He informed me.

Not only did we purchase three different tests, but Hal couldn't wait. He bought me a large bottle of water, insisted I drink it as quickly as possible and then he stopped at McDonalds for me to use the facilities and try out all three tests.

I performed the required deed and capped them, carefully wrapping them in a paper towel to block my view of the results window, and ran back to the truck.

"Well?" He asked with his voice full of hope.

"I don't know yet, I wanted us to find out together." I admitted opening the towel to show him the news.

Every test was positive. There was no denying it; we were going to have a baby.

My head told me should wait to share our good news, but my heart couldn't do it. As soon as we stepped off the elevator Hal brought out his SEAL commander voice and shouted, "Attention on Deck!"

I laughed when three of the guys snapped to attention out of trained habit.

"Officer has an announcement!" He barked out next before turning to me and asking, "Would you like to tell them or me?"

"Guys, get ready to be uncles because we're going to have a baby," I said before I was crushed with hugs and congratulations from everyone on the floor.

It took a few weeks to sink in but when the morning sickness settled there was no denying it. Fortunately, that only lasted through my first trimester and from week thirteen on, I had a pretty easy time.

Cal and I continued to swim every other day and I walked on a treadmill or rode a stationary bike on my non-water days. Since the guys saw me keeping to my workout schedule they didn't bother to tease me about the cravings and sudden needs for ice cream during the final three months. I could barely turn in my chair without one of them asking if they could bring me something or help me in some way.

I don't think a pregnant woman has ever been as doted on as I have been. Ella came to me early on and offered suggestions for handling the morning sickness which worked beautifully to mange it. It was during one of her information sessions that she mentioned she used to be a mid-wife and specialized in home deliveries. Hal and I discussed it and talked to her about it, but I knew in my heart I wanted this gentle woman to deliver my baby, and I wanted it done in my space surrounded by my family…my big crazy black clad family.

The pain receded and we managed to make it all the way down the stairs before another one began. This time Lester came up behind me and pressed on my back giving Hal a chance to sit down for a bit. Bobby had done a special training class for the guys offering suggestion and tips on how to handle all the possible scenarios for my labor. Ella and I sat in the back of his class and tried very hard to keep our chuckles to ourselves.

I was relieved that the contraction passed faster than some of the others had but found I could only make it half way across the den before another struck with greater force. I leaned over putting my hand on the back of the couch. Tank jumped up and took over for Lester, not speaking, but supporting my weight slightly and rubbing my lower back in slow circles.

I nodded as it passed and got as far as the end of the couch before another one came. This time Cal booted Tank and repeated the routine. This was the pattern for the next the hour. Very few words were spoken, but each of the guys took a contraction and I continued to pace and labor.

Ella came in and took one look at me and said, "Would you like to move this to the pool?"

I nodded. We had heard of water births where the mom stretches out in a tub or pool and allows the water to relieve some of the pressure either to labor or to fully deliver the baby into the mid-wife's hands to bring up for its first breath. Of course we thought that sounded like a great idea since water was so important to us both.

We had a hot tub on the deck which we thought would work perfectly as long as it wasn't on. Hal had drained and disinfected it this morning and refilled it with warm water for this moment.

I slipped out of my shorts just keeping my tank top on to sit down. A contraction was just beginning but the water did seem to ease some of the pressure. When it was over Ella asked if she could check me again, which I gladly allowed.

It took her only seconds to announce, "I hope you are ready to meet your baby, because you are at ten and ready to push on the next one."

Bobby conveyed the message to the guys inside and I glanced back to see all of them standing with their faces pressed to the window. It made me smile until the next pain came and Ella instructed me on how to position myself low on the seat with Hal behind me supporting my back to push.

For twenty minutes I pushed on every contraction and the baby had not arrived. I finally spoke my first negative words, "I can't do it," I worried.

Bobby snapped his fingers and the sliding doors opened allowing the guys to come out and stand behind me around the tub.

"Oh yes you can Steph. You aren't alone. We're all here and we all know you can do it. Now on the next one I want you to dig deep and find the strength you need to push again. If you need it, we are all here and will gladly give you all the strength you need." Hal told me.

I heard a few assents from the guys just as that familiar feeling started telling me it was time to push. This time I did dig deeper and gave it everything I had. Ella began to encourage me, "You're right there. The baby is almost here. Slower now, not as hard let's let their little head ease out." She continued to guide and instruct while she worked and suddenly the pain was gone.

I felt a warm mass land on my stomach and opened my eyes to see a bright pink baby who began to cry the second Bobby suctioned its nose and mouth. The world's most beautiful infant had a fine layer of short fuzzy dark hair and little feet and fists that wiggled to show their displeasure at being uprooted from their comfortable home.

I was speaking softly to the baby and rubbing its cheeks and head when I saw Hal's hand come around my stomach and pull the legs apart slightly to announce, "It's a boy!"

At 3:35 PM of July 29th on our lakeside deck little Halton Francis, who we would call Halt, (shortening his Dad's given name by one additional letter and honoring my father with his middle name) was welcomed into the world surrounded by his family.

I managed to look up and see my big Merry Men sporting grins and tears, not the least bit ashamed of the emotion of the moment. Ella took him to check him out and clean him up after Hal cut the cord and the guys followed her inside vying for a position to catch a glimpse of the newest RangeMan.

Bobby left us along in the tub to grab me a robe from upstairs giving the fullness of what just happened a moment to sink in. Hal rubbed my dramatically smaller stomach and commented, "Where are you going to balance your bowl of ice cream at night?"

I would miss the shelf my stomach had become, but it would be nice to see my feet again too.

"Thank you," I said to Hal.

"I'm pretty sure I should be saying that to you. You're the one who did all the work and gave us a son. You are the one who showed us all what a family was like. Thank you, Steph. That was just one more example of how amazing you are," Hal said before he turned to give me an emotional kiss. In that contact he poured all his love and devotion to me and I returned it as deeply as I could.

Bobby chose that moment to return and interrupted, "None of that. You know what the doctor and Ella said, at least six weeks with no sex. You may have to move back to your old apartment so Les can tell us if you have any slip ups." I wanted to be angry about the last bit, but I knew that Hal was a thorough lover and I was never able to be quiet so it really was true.

I got out of the tub and wrapped up in my robe sitting on a mound of towels in a chair on the deck for Ella to bring Halt to me. She blocked the view of the guys and helped me get him latched on for his first meal which he took to eagerly proving himself to be our son. Further evidence was given when thirty seconds later I swear he let out a soft moan as he received his first meal.

Hal left my side only long enough to call my parents and invite them over to meet their only grandson. Apparently my Dad told my mother he didn't give a flip about her hair not being ready he finally had a grandson and he was leaving right then. Grandma Mazur was on a swinging singles senior cruise so I could relax that the celebratory mood wouldn't be turned into a circus upon her arrival.

I tired out pretty quickly and realized I wasn't sure what to do. Ella suggested Hal and the guys be given their first chance to baby sit and she would assist me in getting showered and ready for a rest.

I reluctantly handed him off amazed at how much I loved that little bundle wrapped in a RangeMan embroidered receiving blanket. He was only moments old and I already realized he was my heart moving around outside my body.

Ella held on to me for support as my legs felt a little wobbly. Bobby saw our slow progress and scooped me up to help with the stairs. I let my head rest against his broad shoulder and sighed out, "Thank you Bobby."

He planted a kiss on my head and replied, "Thank you Steph. That was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed. I have spent my life learning how to heal others from injuries and violence, but I've never been able to apply what I know to bringing life into the world. I'm a lot more excited about the day Gina and I begin a family because of the example of you and Hal."

He deposited me in the shower and left me to get clean. I took a deep breath and caught the fresh smell of Hal, Old Spice and sea. I wondered if Halt would come to recognize that smell as his fathers too, or if one day it would become his own.

Ella fixed my hair and helped me into a flowing sundress to return downstairs.

I sat on the couch able to absorb the scene in front of me. Tank was sitting cross legged on the floor. No small feat for such an enormous man, trust me. Ranger was on one side with his legs stretched straight in front of him and Les was on the other side squatting low. They were all looking at a sleeping Halt in a low cradle on the floor. Cal was pushing it ever so slowly side to side. I wondered how many nights we would do the same thing to soothe him in the days and weeks to come.

My eyes filled with tears and Hal knelt in front of me drawing my attention away from the unbelievably tender scene in on the floor. "What's wrong Steph, are you in pain, do you need something?"

I put my hand on his and rubbed it softly shaking my head no. "I've never been this happy," I confessed. "Each day with you is better and now with our little Halt I see that continuing. The guys are here, my folks are coming, the baby's asleep I am perfectly content."

His smile in response told me he understood exactly what I meant. ESP had nothing on us. Our love helped us stay connected and words weren't always necessary to communicate.

I glanced behind Hal to the guys cooing over my baby and noticed Lester slip something in the cradle. "What was that Les?" I couldn't help but ask.

He grinned sheepishly and picked it up to show me. Les had found a soft blue fleece stuffed gun that rattled quietly when shook it and put it in as a lovey for the baby. I wanted to object and threaten them that they better keep their weapons and ideas far away from my little boy but I shook my head instead.

It was a crazy family – it was loud, occasionally crass, diverse, protective, strong and close knit. It was mine…and with its newest memeber it was perfect.

**The End**

_A/N: Whew! I can't believe Hal and Stephanie's story is actually over. This one was hard to close as I grew attached to my version of the quiet Hal from Janet's stories. I'll be starting another story next week, but for now I want to say thank you to all of you who encouraged, suggested, supported and reviewed every time I posted a new chapter. You guys are the best and have made sharing my crazy ramblings so much fun. Thank you! ~Jennifer_


End file.
